


Present (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Beta Scott McCall, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding Kink, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Kate Argent, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Politics, Pining, Protective Derek, Puppy Piles, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scott is a Good Friend, Spanish Translation, Stiles does some creepy stalker-like things but it isn't his fault, Top Derek, Traducción, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Discrimination, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, but no new major warnings, but only sort of, kind of ran away with the plot actually, miscarriage fears, no graphic mpreg, probably also qualifies for, tales of violence against werewolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cuando Scott, el mejor amigo de Stiles, se presentó como un hombre lobo, fue lo peor. Era noticia de primera plana, había reporteros afuera de su casa haciéndole preguntas, y la gente en la escuela miraba fijamente y mantenía la distancia o lo interrogaba sin piedad. Lo peor fue que eso significaba que Scott tenía que irse inmediatamente a vivir con la manada de hombres lobo en las montañas, de la cual nadie sabía nada. Stiles ni siquiera podía visitarlo, así que solo veía a Scott una vez al mes cuando regresaba a visitar a su madre. Apestaba.Un año después, él también se presenta.





	1. The Change

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946893) by [reillyblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reillyblack/pseuds/reillyblack). 



> Nunca pense que este fic slo viera acabado pero la autora me sorprendio no solo haciendolo sino ke creando una segunda parte ^^
> 
> Gracias a reillyblack por dejarmelo traducir.

Stiles estaba allí cuando Scott se presentó.

Irónicamente, fue en medio de la clase de biología. Su maestra les mostró cómo Einstein, su lagarto mascota, sentía el mundo sacando la lengua para probar los químicos en el aire. Stiles miró a su amigo, que estaba garabateando el nombre de Allison distraídamente en su cuaderno, miró al estúpido lagarto que se negó a sacar la lengua a la orden, y luego miró hacia atrás y Scott había crecido gigantescas patillas y sus cejas habían desaparecido. Stiles literalmente se cayó de su asiento porque. Mierda. Fue aterrador. Stiles había escuchado a la gente hablar acerca de cómo eran los hombres lobo cuando cambiaban, pero siempre había supuesto que estaban escupiendo mentiras fanáticas porque los hombres lobo eran diferentes y a la gente no le gustaban las cosas que eran diferentes.

Scott parecía sorprendido también. Estaba mirando sus garras, sí, tenía las garras, por el amor de Dios, y su boca se abrió con sorpresa, revelando colmillos. Jodidos colmillos.

Stiles chilló desde su lugar en el piso.

Todos miraron cuando Stiles cayó, pero ahora estaban empezando a darse cuenta de por qué lo había hecho. La gente saltó de sus escritorios, haciendo caer sillas y huyendo de Scott hacia los bordes de la habitación, dejando a Scott sentado, confundido y aturdido y con aspecto aterrador, solo en su escritorio. Su maestra también estaba mirando con sorpresa. El estúpido lagarto finalmente sacó su lengua y nadie se preocupó.

Lydia Martin, por supuesto, fue la primera en hablar. Ella era una de las pocas que todavía estaban sentadas en sus escritorios. Su voz era tranquila y nivelada.

―Tienes que ir a la oficina, y el señor Bleecher necesita escoltarte para asegurarte de que estés a salvo. ¿Sr.Bleecher?

El Sr.Bleecher parpadeó y colocó al lagarto con cuidado en su terrario, donde se escabulló.

Scott seguía mirando aturdido sus manos, como si no pudiera creer que fueran suyas. Stiles se tragó su miedo y se levantó porque Scott era su mejor amigo y podía hacerlo.

―Yo también iré. Vamos, Scott.

Fue entonces cuando Scott cerró la boca abierta y comenzó a recoger sus cosas de su mesa. Stiles también recogió sus cosas, de ninguna manera estaba dejando el lado de Scott por el resto del día. Luego caminaron (el Sr. Bleecher a unos cinco pies de distancia de ellos todo el tiempo) por los pasillos para mirar a los estudiantes y las personas chillar de sorpresa y miedo. Cuando llegaron a la oficina, también asustaron a la secretaria antes de llamar al director.

Su director era este tipo negro grande amado por todos los estudiantes porque podía hablar con cualquiera, podía hacerse amigo de cualquier estudiante. Stiles nunca lo amó más que cuando salió de su oficina y se rió.

―Scott McCall, de todos mis alumnos, no eras el que esperaba en mi oficina con garras.

Scott se quedó mirando fijamente, obviamente todavía en shock, y asintió. Stiles lo palmeó en la espalda tranquilizadoramente. El director no perdió su jovialidad ante la falta de respuesta de Scott, sino que simplemente los llevó a su oficina. Stiles sabía que su director había aquí durante al menos doce años, por lo que esta no era la primera vez que tenía un estudiante recién presentado, aunque era la primera vez desde que Stiles estaba en la escuela secundaria. Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que la última vez fue hace cuatro años: Erica Reyes, que estaba tres años por delante de él. Estaba en las noticias. Scott probablemente también estaría en el periódico.

―Stiles, puedes venir también. Sé que sois cercanos y parece que podría necesitar a un amigo ahora.

―Gracias. ―Stiles se sobresaltó de donde estaba parado y mirando la puerta abierta del director. ―Sí, lo siento, solo. ―Stiles se detuvo para no hablar de lo sorprendido que estaba. Scott tenía derecho a estar aturdido. Stiles, por otro lado, necesitaba juntar su mierda y concentrarse en Scott.

―Está bien, hijo. ―El director se sentó frente a ellos en su gran escritorio. ―Sé que esto es un gran shock para ti. Margaret, a la que acabas de conocer, está llamando a tu familia y todos nos sentaremos a conversar sobre esto. Mientras tanto, probablemente tengas algunas preguntas en mente. Puedes preguntar cualquier cosa, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para responder. No soy un hombre lobo, así que no puedo responder mucho, pero puedo ayudarte a entender los próximos pasos aquí.

Sin embargo, todos sabían los próximos pasos. Scott se estaba yendo. Iba a vivir con la manada en las montañas. Probablemente se iría mañana.

El corazón de Stiles se hundió al darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo desde hace casi diez años desaparecería.

Aún así, había más que eso. Scott vacilante abrió la boca y comenzó a preguntar cosas. ¿Tenía que irse? Aunque sería doloroso separarse del mundo de los humanos, sería mejor para él a la larga estar alrededor de una manada. Estaba en la naturaleza del hombre lobo. ¿Podría regresar y visitar? Sí, una o dos veces al mes. ¿Podría su mamá venir a vivir con él? No, los hombres lobo eran muy estrictos con los humanos de fuera. Solo en raras ocasiones los humanos podían vivir o incluso visitar el territorio de la manada. Por lo general, solo se permitía si el hombre lobo estaba casado con un ser humano antes de cambiar, lo que casi nunca sucedía porque todos se presentaban en sus primeros años de la adolescencia, a finales como máximo. Scott tenía diecisiete años, lo cual era tarde para un hombre lobo. Sin embargo, tenía novia, Allison Argent. Tendría que despedirse de ella, lo cual Stiles no quería ver. Scott realmente amaba a Allison.

Stiles se sentó y escuchó y ocasionalmente chocó su hombro contra el de Scott en simpatía de cuánto había perdido su amigo en cuestión de minutos.

****

Él estaba allí en la casa de los McCall esperando con Scott y sus maletas cuando los hombres lobo vinieron a buscarlo.

Eran más grandes, más musculosos que la mayoría de los humanos. Sin embargo, definitivamente podrían pasar por humanos si Stiles no supiera quiénes eran. Uno era negro con ropa de aspecto profesional, una cabeza rapada y una expresión perpetuamente vacía; el otro un poco más nervioso, con cabello dorado y rizado y grandes ojos azules. Cuando volvieron la cabeza, Stiles vislumbró el oro recubriendo sus iris.

Scott había roto con Allison la noche anterior, y ella dijo que era demasiado doloroso despedirlo por la mañana por lo que estaba ausente. Sin embargo, la madre de Scott estaba lista para discutir con ellos, con fuego en sus ojos y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho obstinadamente. Como el infierno se estaban llevando a su hijo. Todavía tenía que terminar la escuela; podría transferirse al territorio al final del año si, y solo si, lo deseaba.

Los hombres lobo asintieron en silencio mientras ella les gritaba. Luego pidieron hablar en privado. Ella resopló, pero los dejó subir. Stiles no sabía lo que le decían, pero bajó desanimada, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Scott había bajado la cabeza mientras esperaban en silencio al pie de las escaleras. Stiles tenía la sensación de que podía escuchar todo lo que le decían, ya que tenía los sentidos intensificados que conllevaba ser un hombre lobo.

Scott juntó a su madre en un fuerte abrazo. Ella se aferró a sus hombros por un largo tiempo. Él ya se veía más grande, de alguna manera más fuerte que antes, especialmente abrazando a su madre así. Los lobos esperaron en silencio en la puerta, maletas en mano, hasta que estuvo lista para dejarlo ir.

Scott le besó en la frente y le dijo que volvería en tres meses para verla.

Stiles tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando su amigo lo aplastó en un abrazo, metiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles. Stiles podía sentir las lágrimas presionarse contra su piel también y sabía que esto era realmente un adiós. Él estaría realmente solo por primera vez desde que eran niños.

Stiles aborreció a los lobos mientras se alejaban con las maletas de Scott, todavía sin mostrar ninguna emoción, a un automóvil anodino estacionado frente a la casa en la calle. Stiles los vio alejarse, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

****

Comenzó con la investigación de la mierda de los hombres lobos y las condiciones que llevaron a alguien a presentarse. Había frustrantemente poco sobre esto en internet. Bueno, eso parecía creíble. La Asociación Médica Americana mencionó la licantropía como el resultado de un desencadenante epigenético, lo que significa que una combinación de genes, ambiente y experiencia vivida se acumularon para el cambio repentino. Genéticamente, los hombres lobo seguían siendo humanos, sus genes simplemente se activaban de una manera diferente: sus sentidos se mejoraban, sus vidas eran más largas, sus necesidades ligeramente diferentes, y sus fenómenos cambiaban de manera sutil. Se llamaba licantropía porque los síntomas eran una reminiscencia de los lobos, y también debido a la estructura jerárquica de su cultura, tenían alfas, betas y omegas. En su mayoría, sin embargo, era solo un nombre. Leyó en la wikipedia que los hombres lobo preferían el término “licántropo” ahora que el de “hombre lobo” había sido difamado por los rumores, la xenofobia y el viejo racismo. La condición había existido durante miles de años, al igual que la separación de mundo humano y el de los hombre lobo.

En el sitio web de la Asociación Estadounidense de Salud Pública encontró más información sobre las preocupaciones del público sobre la licantropía. A saber, aseguraron a la gente que la licantropía no podía ser “cogida” de los hombres lobo, que los hombres lobo se mantenían alejados de la sociedad humana a petición propia y no porque fueran peligrosos o contagiosos, y que la licantropía era una divergencia completamente natural en la biología humana, no es una enfermedad que necesita ser curada o prevenida.

Algunos de los mejores resultados de su búsqueda en google mostraron tanto derechos por los hombres lobo como grupos anti-hombres lobo, todos formados y mantenidos por humanos. Los grupos de derechos de hombres lobo estaban formados principalmente por padres que querían que sus hijos regresaran de sus manadas. Los grupos de odio hacia los hombres lobo eran en su mayoría humanos asustados, nerviosos por la falta de información sobre hombres lobo. Perpetuaron los estereotipos desagradables y reclamaron conspiraciones gubernamentales generalizadas como agua contaminada que activaron el cambio y la construcción de un ejército de súper soldados en secreto. Stiles sabía que era una gilipollez porque la licantropía era un fenómeno mundial, y los libros de historia llamaron colonias de hombres lobo ya en la historia de la humanidad.

Stiles había sabido durante toda su vida que los hombres lobo eran famosos por su intimidad, pero ahora que necesitaba aprender más sobre ellos era un verdadero dolor en el culo. No había imágenes de manadas, ni fotos de cómo o dónde vivían, ni descripciones de la cultura de hombres lobo en Internet, solo rumores sobre sitios web basura sobre bestias que cazaban secretamente a humanos y vivían como primitivos. Había pocas fotos de hombres lobo en su forma cambiada y la mayoría de sus búsquedas de google aparecieron con trajes de hombre lobo caricaturescos. Incluso Google Earth no tenía asignado ninguno de los numerosos territorios de manadas diseminadas por los EE.UU., o en otros países.

Stiles solo pudo encontrar imágenes de hombres lobo que trabajaron con el gobierno humano para mantener el tratado establecido hace cientos de años con el desarrollo del país. Stiles lo leyó y descubrió que el gobierno acordó renunciar a los humanos presentados a las manadas locales con la condición de que registraran su información biomédica con el gobierno humano y que la manada de hombres lobo se responsabilizara por las acciones y el bienestar del hombre lobo y cualquiera al que el hombre lobo podría herir. Ambos gobiernos acordaron derechos de visita para los hombres lobo al mundo humano a menos que el hombre lobo fuera considerado peligroso, en cuyo caso un comité humano/hombre-lobo evaluaría la situación juntos. A los hombres lobo se les dio su propio territorio y su propia privacidad siempre que se mantuvieran apartados de las visitas, no estuvieran implicados en ningún ataque humano y colaboraron con el gobierno de EE.UU. En investigaciones como las del FBI, donde sus intensos sentidos eran un activo.

La parte más aterradora de su investigación fueron los artículos del periódico que detallaban los ataques de hombres lobo, que eran extremadamente raros pero sensacionalizados y politizados sin fin. Las declaraciones oficiales del gobierno citaban la supervisión de la colonia de hombres lobo, o a veces tanto del gobierno humano como del hombre lobo, para integrar adecuadamente al hombre lobo en la vida de la manada o reconocer a las personas peligrosas inmediatamente después de que sufrieran el cambio.

Aparte de eso, Stiles encontró algunas revistas médicas sobre enfermedades específicas de hombres lobo, ¡qué asco!, y algunos blogs llevados por nuevos hombres lobo que prometían que la transición mejoraba con el tiempo y que realmente era mejor para ellos estar en las manadas, aunque salieran el mundo humano fue duro al principio. La mayoría de los blogs disminuyeron después de unos años, abandonados. Stiles los revisó, hambriento de información, y esencialmente no encontró descripciones de la vida.

Y eso fue prácticamente todo.

Stiles se quedó dormido preguntándose si su mejor amigo estaba bien.

****

Los reporteros comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de su casa el día después de que Scott se presentara. Beacon Hills era pequeño, por lo que no eran muchos (solo dos o tres), pero Stiles no quería hablar con ellos de todos modos. Todavía era reciente. Su padre los ahuyentó con su voz de Sheriff, pero también lo encontraron en la escuela, y Stiles tuvo que perderlos con excusas y muestras de irritación. Su padre puso un destacamento frente a la casa de Melissa para asegurarse de que no la molestaran.

Los niños en la escuela o querían hablar con él demasiado o no hablar en absoluto. Era difícil hacer amigos para llenar el vacío que Scott había dejado en su ausencia, especialmente al principio, cuando Scott era de lo que todos querían hablar. Stiles eventualmente se dio por vencido y se dedicó a la lloriquear durante unas pocas semanas hasta que Lydia Martin se sentó junto a él un día durante el almuerzo y comenzó a molestarlo sobre la clase de cálculo. Después de eso, Stiles se sentó con ella, Allison, Danny y, por desgracia, Jackson, y las cosas parecieron alegrarse un poco.

****

Pasaron tres meses y Stiles marcó los días hasta la primera visita de Scott. A veces se acercaba a visitar a la madre de Scott para charlar con ella y ver cómo estaba, cómo se adaptaba a la vida sin Scott. Su padre venía con él algunas veces y ella cocinaba para los dos. Hablaban de Scott y trataban de fingir que no era como si hubiera muerto, pero realmente lo era. Ninguno de ellos había escuchado nada de Scott desde el día en que los lobos vinieron a buscarlo. Si, todavía tenía su teléfono, pero no se había comunicado con ellos o, con mayor probabilidad, no podría.

Fue un alivio ver a Scott salir del mismo coche anodino, lucir más o menos de la misma forma que él cuando se fue. Incluso estaba sonriendo, corriendo por el patio para saltar a sus brazos. Su madre besó cada centímetro de su cabeza y lo condujo adentro, deteniéndose para mirar airadamente mientras sus escoltas de hombres lobo entraban después de Scott.

―¿Tengo privacidad con mi hijo? ―Exigió, con la mano en su cadera mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes que eran fácilmente un pie más altos que ella.

Miraron entre ellos, sus labios inmóviles. Stiles no creía que la telepatía fuera un rasgo de los hombres lobo, pero no podía estar seguro, eran tan malditamente reservados.

―Mamá, está bien. Es solo que algunos hombres lobo nuevos corren en su primera visita. Lo entiendo. ―Scott asintió con la cabeza hacia los dos licántropos que asintieron con la cabeza. ―¿Pueden esperar en la sala de estar mientras almorzamos en la cocina? Creo que los ponen un poco... nerviosos.

Se miraron el uno al otro otra vez antes de girarse para acomodarse en el sofá de la sala. Scott les dio las gracias y llevó a todos a la cocina, esa misma sonrisa despreocupada regresó a su rostro.

―Te extrañé muchísimo, ―clavó su nariz en el cuello de Stiles, haciendo que Stiles se sobresaltara. Scott también se sacudió por su reacción, mirando entre Stiles y su cuello. ―Oh, lo siento. Es una cosa lobo. Creo que no he estado con los humanos en mucho tiempo.

―Es genial, amigo. ―Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco nervioso. Fue el primer signo de algo diferente de él. ―Puedes olerme si quieres.

Scott le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio una palmada a Stiles en la espalda.

―Tío, ¿cómo está la escuela? Mamá, ¿cómo está el hospital? Quiero escuchar todo.

―¿Quieres escuchar ...? Amigo, no hemos escuchado nada de ti durante meses. Queremos saber todo sobre tu vida allí.

―Oh.― La cara de Scott cayó. Él se retorció en su asiento, mirando entre ellos. ―Uh, realmente no puedo hacer eso. La vida de la manada es, bueno, la vida de la manada. No puedo hablar de eso.

―¿No puedes...? ―Las manos de Melissa cayeron sobre la mesa. La boca de Stiles se abrió también. Lo había sospechado, pero la confirmación lo puso seriamente preocupado. ―Soy tu madre. Este es tu mejor amigo. ¿No puedes decirnos nada sobre tu vida?

―¡No, yo puedo! ―Scott cambió apresuradamente su respuesta. Stiles también lo haría si la mirada en la cara de Melissa estuviera dirigida a él. ―Solo, nada específico. ―Al ver los ojos de su madre salir de nuevo, él rápidamente enmendó, ―Uh, nada de licántropo... cosas de hombres lobo. Te puedo decir que tengo un nuevo maestro, Deaton, quien me está ayudando con el cambio. He hecho algunos amigos, todos son geniales. Y a pesar de que los extrañé mucho al principio, me he acostumbrado y. Y entiendo por qué tuve que irme, ―Scott se miró las manos. ―y por qué no puedo volver.

Los ojos de Melissa se llenaron de lágrimas y Stiles sintió una profunda punzada en su propio pecho.

―Quiero decir, regresar de forma permanente. ―Scott miró ansiosamente entre sus rostros afectados. ―Pero puedo visitarlos más seguido ahora que ya pase lo peor del cambio. Puedo volver cada dos semanas, incluso, para visitarte mamá, ―dijo Scott, aún hablando rápidamente, como si eso compensara esta enorme brecha entre ellos ahora. Visitar no significaba mucho. Stiles sabía que eventualmente se separarían.

Stiles lo odiaba.

―Tío.― Stiles bajó la voz. ―¿Todavía estarías diciendo que eres feliz si no tuvieras dos guardaespaldas gigantes escuchando todo? Sí, es cierto, sé que podéis oírme. ―Stiles arrojó sobre su hombro, irritado.

―Stiles, ya no puedo vivir con humanos. ―Scott suspiró mientras sus hombros caían.

―Todavía eres humano, técnicamente, eres... diferente. No dejes que te laven el cerebro por nada.

―Soy diferente de una manera que significa que necesito estar cerca de otras personas como yo. No es solo una necesidad, Stiles, es una necesidad, ―dijo Scott, mirando con tensión, como si no fuera algo que pudiera describirlo bien con palabras. ―Créeme. No es solo lo que dice la gente. Es algo que puedo sentir en mis huesos. Es mejor para mí, y es mejor para ti, si vivo con la manada.

Eso fue todo lo que Stiles le quitó a Scott durante los últimos tres meses de su vida antes de que volviera la conversación definitivamente hacia ellos.

****

Stiles vio a Scott una vez al mes, a veces dos veces, durante el año siguiente.

Él vino por períodos de tiempo cada vez más largos, de un día a tres, así hasta final de año. Al principio vino con dos guardaespaldas, pero después de seis meses comenzaron a irse antes de la visita y volvieron solo para recogerlo. Por un año, lo dejaban en la calle, sin molestarse siquiera en entrar.

Stiles realmente lo llenó a preguntas cuando solo eran ellos dos, pero las respuestas de Scott fueron siempre las mismas: estaba contento con la manada y necesitaba vivir esta nueva vida lejos de ellos ahora.

A pesar de que Stiles había hecho nuevos amigos, la escuela todavía apestaba sin su mejor amigo. Scott dijo que el territorio de la manada ni siquiera tenía línea de teléfono, por lo que Stiles estaba atrapado sin medios con los que comunicarse con él, excepto los días de visita y la rara ocasión en que Scott estaría fuera del territorio de la manada por... cualquier cosa secreta que hiciera con la manada, Stiles no tenía ni idea, y le enviaba un mensaje de texto al azar. Usualmente era cosas como ’tío, tengo novia’ y ‘mira a este loco lagarto que encontré en el bosque’ en lugar de información importante como si le estaban lavando el cerebro o lo habían hecho trabajar como esclavo en una granja o cosas con las que Stiles se sentaba preocupándose por la noche. No, Stiles tiene imágenes de lagarto. Y una vez una lechuza, que Stiles tuvo que admitir... era muy linda.

Pero todavía, en una palabra, apestaba.

Un poco más de un año desde la presentación de Scott, Stiles lo estaba esperando en las escaleras de su casa esperando a que ese sedán gris lo trajera hasta la acera. En cambio, un automóvil negro con vidrios polarizados bajó por la carretera y se detuvo en el camino de acceso de McCall. Stiles se animó. Había pasado un tiempo desde que los hombres lobo entraron a la casa.

Tres hombres lobo distintos a Scott salieron del automóvil. Stiles reconoció al hombre lobo negro que al principio fue muy consistente con Scott, pero los otros dos eran nuevos. Una de ellas era una chica más baja, con un cabello largo y rizado que Stiles pensó que le resultaba familiar, y el otro era un tipo muy caliente con una barba incipiente y una chaqueta de cuero. Stiles se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de dónde había visto al otro hombre lobo antes: Erica Reyes. Él reconoció su rostro por la imagen en el periódico cuando anunciaron que se había presentado como un hombre lobo.

Stiles se levantó cuando su amigo fue a saludarlo y lo abrazó. El olfateo en su cuello, era una adición nueva pero no demasiado incómoda a su relación. Stiles hizo su mejor esfuerzo para tomar los cambios de su amigo con calma en lugar de armar un escándalo.

―Hola Stiles, ―dijo Scott emocionado. Scott siempre estaba emocionado de verlo, lo cual se sentía bien. ―Este es mi alfa, Derek. ―Movió las cejas hacia Stiles significativamente, lo que solía significar soy jodidamente cool, tio cuando Stiles solía meterse en problemas en la escuela. ―Visita a mi madre hoy para responder algunas de sus preguntas.

Derek estaba hablando distraídamente con los otros dos lobos al lado del coche, probablemente dándole a Scott espacio para saludarlo. Scott se volvió y les hizo señas a los lobos, haciéndoles saber que estaba bien para pasar, antes de pasar a Stiles para abrir la puerta de su casa con una llave.

Stiles todavía estaba tratando de recordar lo poco que había leído sobre los alfas cuando el olor lo golpeó. Era embriagador, fuerte, como si hubiera abierto una botella de colonia debajo de su nariz. Parpadeó sorprendido, tratando de detectar el olor, y no se apartó lo suficientemente rápido cuando los hombres lobo pasaron a su lado. Terminó chocando hombros accidentalmente con Erica.

Sintiéndose aturdido y un poco débil, bajó los pocos escalones y contempló las espaldas de aspecto robusto de los hombres lobo cuando entraron en la casa. Scott asomó la cabeza después de dejarlos entrar, buscando a Stiles con una punzada de enojo en la cara. Luego su mandíbula se aflojó y sus ojos se agrandaron y miró a Stiles. Stiles le devolvió la mirada. Todo picaba, y aún se sentía mal debido al fuerte olor que los lobos les habían traído.

―Tío, ―susurró Scott, sus manos agarrando la puerta con fuerza. ―Tú...

―Scott… ―Stiles masculló. Él se sintió mareado. Cayó duro en el suelo. Miró sus manos mientras sentía el suelo bajo él y... oh.

Garras.

―¿Tú también eres un hombre lobo?


	2. The Pack

Los hombres lobo estaban a su alrededor. Erica Reyes estaba arrodillada junto a él, mirándolo a la los ojos, su cabello rubio brillaba al sol. Scott se estaba mordiendo las uñas ansiosamente, obsesionado con Stiles.

Stiles no podía sentir sus pies. Fue raro.

—Definitivamente uno de nosotros—, concluyó Erica después de mirar cada uno de sus ojos.

—Oh, Dios mío—, exclamó Scott, alarmado. —No me estoy imaginando esto?— No le preguntó a nadie en particular. El hombre lobo parado junto a Derek le dio un codazo en el hombro a Scott y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

Stiles no podía dejar de tocar su cara. Tenía pelo donde nunca antes había tenido, colmillos, solo un poco de ceja, y su cráneo sobresalía más. Accidentalmente se rascó la mejilla con sus nuevas garras.

Definitivamente estaba soñando. De ninguna manera le había pasado esto a él también. Las probabilidades eran ... microscópicas. El cambio en la licantropía ocurrió en uno de cada diez mil adolescentes, y casi nunca a los dieciocho, los que Stiles acababa de cumplir el mes pasado. Era mucho más probable que soñara.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Stiles—. Melissa lo estaba mirando también como los demás. Stiles se echó a reír porque, sí, eso era correcto.

Scott intercambió una mirada con el hombre lobo calvo. No fue una buena mirada. Él solía intercambiar esa mirada con Stiles, también.

—Bien, Stiles. Quiero que trates de relajarte. Relaja todos los músculos de tu cara. Levanta la cara con fuerza y luego deja que todo se relaje—, dijo Erica, volviendo a llamar su atención.

—Se está riendo. Me parece bastante relajado—, comentó secamente el hombre lobo al lado de Derek.

—No estás ayudando, Boyd,— lo regañó Scott.

El hombre lobo calvo, Boyd, se encogió de hombros.

—Esto no es real. Estoy soñando—, les explicó Stiles. No parecían entender el chiste. —No puedo ser un hombre lobo. Scott es un hombre lobo. Es estadísticamente improbable. No debería haber otro hombre lobo hasta dentro de unos años. Mira, no me quieres, ¿vale? Soy muy lento y torpe. Me caigo a veces tratando de atarme el zapato. Es un problema.

—¿Stiles, cariño?— Melissa empujó suavemente a través de Erica para tomar su lugar de rodillas junto a él. —Esto es real.— Ella se mordió el labio, sus ojos tristes. —Lo siento mucho, cariño. Es real.

—Sí, y todavía estás alterado, así que deberíamos meterlo dentro antes de que nadie lo note—, señaló Erica, mirando a Derek.

—No.— Stiles negó con la cabeza cuando sintió que unos brazos fuertes lo levantaban fácilmente del suelo y, sobre todo, lo llevaban a la casa. Los hombres lobo definitivamente se sintieron reales. —No ... no puedo ... irme. No puedo. Soy todo lo que mi padre tiene, ¿vale? No puedo dejarlo y vivir en el bosque con un grupo de extraños que no conozco. Déjame hablar sobre tu puta vida, ¿vale? Y de seguirte por todas partes.

Lo dejaron caer en el sofá de la sala de estar. Scott se sentó de inmediato junto a él, lanzando su brazo sobre el hombro de Stiles.

—Stiles, todo va a estar bien—, Scott lo tranquilizó, acercándose. —Te ayudaré. Estaré contigo a cada paso. Incluso podemos vivir juntos.

—¡No!— Stiles se levantó de un salto, encontrando nuevamente su fuerza en su resolución. —No voy a dejar a mi papá.

Derek, que no había dicho nada, finalmente habló.

—Le harás daño si no vienes con nosotros.

Stiles se volvió hacia el chico, con las manos apretadas a los costados. Ese mismo olor lo golpeó cuando se acercó, no tan fuerte, pero igual de embriagador. Su cabeza nadó y tropezó hacia atrás. Scott estaba sentado en el sofá, pero de repente estaba detrás de él, atrapándolo mientras tropezaba. Stiles nunca vio a Scott mostrar su fuerza o velocidad desde el cambio, aunque sabía por internet que ahora podía levantar cinco veces más peso que un levantador de pesas olímpico. La demostración lo sorprendió lo suficiente como para que Scott tuviera tiempo de maniobrarlo para sentarse nuevamente en el sofá.

—Sólo.— Scott miró con aire de culpabilidad al alfa que los observaba atentamente. —Dale un segundo.

—No me voy—, repitió Stiles, más para sí mismo. Ellos podrían tratar de llevárselo. Dejaría a su padre sobre su propio cadáver. Lo cual, era imposible, entonces ... no se iba.

—Tiene razón, Stiles—. Scott suspiró, hablando cerca de su oído en voz baja. —Es por eso que me fui al principio. Es difícil adaptarse a los nuevos sentimientos, a la nueva fuerza, a los nuevos olores. Necesitas la estabilidad de la manada para superarlo sin lastimar a los humanos.

—Eres un humano—, corrigió Stiles inmediatamente. —Aún eres un humano. Biológicamente. Estás solo...

—Tienes que hacerlo, Stiles. Incluso tan temprano como esta noche, sentirás que todo comienza a cambiar, y lo sabrás. Sabrás que tienes que irte. Yo también lo sabía—. Scott le frotó la espalda con una mano suave. Melissa estaba sentada a su lado, su labio inferior se tambaleó ante las palabras de Scott.

—No lo voy a dejar, Scott—, insistió Stiles, tratando de no escuchar las palabras que Scott estaba diciendo porque era demasiado terrible.

—Piénsalo ... piénsalo como si fuera la universidad. De todos modos, estabas a punto de irte a la universidad. Habrías visitado a tu padre con tanta frecuencia como yo a mi madre si te hubieras ido a la universidad, ¿verdad? Tal vez incluso menos.

—Esto no es la universidad. No solicité esto y no terminaré en cuatro años. Esto es de por vida. Esto es para siempre. No tienes idea de lo mucho que apestó para nosotros, las personas que dejaste.

Scott retrocedió ante eso, sus cejas se torcieron de dolor. A Stiles no le importaba. Ok, le importaba un poco, pero ... no podía hacerle eso a su padre.

Stiles se levantó del sofá. Se sentía como si se estuviera asfixiando de repente, sus respiraciones se volvían más cortas y menos profundas.

—Está entrando en pánico—, dijo Melissa, sus ojos de enfermera viajaban sobre él. —Cariño, ven y siéntate.

Sintió una mano en su espalda, calmante, y cuerpos presionados por ambos lados. El olor le estaba calmando esta vez, relajando todo su cuerpo y despejando su cabeza de pensamientos. Su visión nadó y los brazos lo atraparon de nuevo, los brazos que pertenecían a la mano en su espalda. Fuerte, seguro.

—Se está deslizando—. Oyó las palabras murmuradas, pero no podía decir de dónde venían.

—¡Oh!— La voz de Melissa. Había conocido esa voz toda su vida. —¡Oh, él cambió!

—Se está relajando—. Otra voz femenina. —Es bueno que Derek estuviera aquí. Esto podría haber sido ... mucho peor.

—Puede que sea mejor ...

Stiles no escuchó el resto, el negro de sus ojos cerrados se convirtió en un sueño nebuloso.

****

Cuando Stiles se despertó a continuación, fue una visión muy poco familiar. Estaba en ... ¿una cabaña de troncos? ¿O algo? Estaba acostado en una cama con sábanas suaves que olían reconfortante.

Y eso no era lo único que podía oler. Todo era ... tan fuerte. Podía oler tantas cosas diferentes y solo reconoció algunas de ellas: maderas, carne cocida, Scott, tal vez un fuego.

Mierda.

Stiles se levantó de la cama, tocándose la cara. Se sentía normal. Aún así, su sentido del olfato y ... su oído. Podía escuchar a través de las paredes, escuchar a las personas hablando en algún lugar fuera de la pared directamente frente a él, y varias personas cantando más lejos a su espalda. Podía escuchar débilmente el ruido de pasos que sonaban afuera.

La habitación era simple, solo un escritorio con una lámpara y un armario empotrado en la pared. Buscó en su bolsillo su teléfono pero no encontró nada.

—Está despierto—. Alguien dijo desde el otro lado de la pared, con un sonido sordo pero lo suficientemente claro como para que Stiles lo distinguiera.

—Consigue a Deaton—, dijo alguien más. Stiles cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la voz. Scott ¡Scott!

Stiles se lanzó hacia la puerta, abriéndola para encontrar a Scott en una habitación más grande que parecía una sala de estar. Erica estaba sentada en lo que Stiles tenía que asumir que era un sofá de madera. Parecía lo suficientemente cómodo, lujosos cojines que bordeaban el interior, pero Stiles nunca había visto un sofá de madera.

Una puerta con una ventana que se abría al exterior, un bosque verde con otras casas similares a cabañas, se cerró justo cuando entró en la habitación.

—Scott—, dijo Stiles, jadeando un poco. Se había movido más rápido de lo que pretendía, y se sentía un poco extraño por ello, como si estuviera vibrando en su lugar. —¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hiciste conmigo?

—Estábamos preocupados de que pudieras lastimar a tu padre—. Scott se mordió el labio, examinando a Stiles de la cabeza a los pies y la espalda. —Reaccionaste mal. A veces, cuando los hombres lobo nuevos reaccionan así ante el cambio ... las personas resultan heridas.

—Scott—. La voz de Stiles tembló. Sintió que le picaba la cara y se frotaba la nariz. —¿Me estás diciendo que estoy ...?— Stiles se pasó las manos por el cabello con frustración cuando se dio cuenta. Ellos lo habían tomado. Ellos lo habían secuestrado. Se volvió hacia Scott. —Ni siquiera me dejaste decir adiós.

—Hubiera sido mucho más difícil para ti si lo hubieras lastimado, Stiles—, dijo Scott en voz baja.

Stiles se mordió el labio. Estaba tan enojado con Scott, más enojado que nunca.

—Sí, bueno, vete a la mierda—, le escupió a Scott. —Iros todos al a mierda—, le dirigió a Erica. —Si no me llevas de vuelta a verlo...

—Está bien, cachorro—. Erica puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, levantando una cadera mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia él. —Aclaremos una cosa: tú es nuestra responsabilidad ahora. No irás a ningún lado hasta que lo hayamos considerado seguro para ti y para los demás. Cualquiera a quien lastimes, cae sobre nosotros. ¿Matas a alguien? Es culpa nuestra. Entonces, si quiere volver a verlo, debe demostrarnos que puede controlarte.

—Nunca lo lastimaría. Sólo quieres controlar a la gente—, gritó Stiles. Ya había acumulado resentimiento al ver a Scott estar de puntillas el año pasado, pero este completo desprecio por sus sentimientos realmente selló su opinión sobre la manada.

—¿Es así?— Las cejas de Erica se alzaron. —¿Te das cuenta de que has cambiado? ¿Qué estás clavando tus garras en tus palmas? ¿Esa sangre es una de las millones de cosas que hueles ahora?

Stiles se tambaleó, sacudiendo la cabeza para mirar sus manos, que estaban ... sangrientas, como ella dijo. No sintió ningún dolor. Sin embargo, podía olerlo como uno de los muchos olores abrumadores que luchaban por su atención. Fuerte, cobrizo.

—Stiles. Por favor.

Stiles, sacudido por su propio cuerpo, se retiró a la habitación de la que había salido y cerró la puerta accidentalmente. Se sacudió en el marco y Stiles se preocupó por un momento de que la pequeña ventana en la parte superior de la puerta podría romperse por la fuerza de la misma. Se quedó mirando sus manos ensangrentadas y se hundió en la cama.

Se sentó allí tratando de respirar profundamente y concentrarse en algo, cualquier cosa entre el bombardeo de sensaciones. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado intentando concentrar su atención y ajustarse a los olores, los sonidos, la nueva sensación de fuerza que lo recorría. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sus manos estaban sanadas. Entonces, aparentemente la súper curación también era una cosa. Genial.

Finalmente, alguien llamó a su puerta.

Stiles levantó la vista de mala gana. Los odiaba. Odiaba a Scott por dejar que se lo llevaran sin decirle adiós a su padre.

Sin embargo, sobre todo, odiaba sentirse como un extraño en su propio cuerpo.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a una conclusión sobre cómo responder a quien estaba en su puerta, se abrió. Un nuevo hombre lobo intervino. Llevaba túnicas largas con diseños intrincados y de aspecto natural, como las olas del océano y las ramas de los árboles. Erica y Scott lo siguieron, Erica con una leve burla en su boca. Scott parecía mayormente sombrío y culpable.

—Hola, Stiles. Soy Deaton. He oído hablar de ti por parte de Scott.

El profesor de Scott Stiles también había oído hablar de él. Sin embargo, ahora mismo estaba demasiado enojado para reconocer eso. Cruzó los brazos y se aferró a la sangre que se le secaba las manos, mientras Deaton arrastraba la silla desde el escritorio hasta su cama y se sentaba frente a él, con las rodillas casi tocándose.

—Voy a hacerte algunas preguntas—. Su voz era calmante, calmante, como si Stiles fuera un animal capaz de atacar. —Sé que estás enfadado en este momento, pero es importante que respondas con honestidad. Después de responder, te enseñaré cómo calmarte para que puedas dormir esta noche. Mañana, Scott te enseñará cómo controla tu cambio.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto. Scott podría irse a la mierda, honestamente.

—¿Qué sabes de los hombres lobo?— Deaton preguntó con cuidado, sus ojos se clavaron en Stiles.

—Sé que no quieres que nadie sepa una maldita cosa sobre ellos—, dijo Stiles.

—Cierto.— La boca de Deaton se curvó con una sonrisa. —¿Qué más?

—Lo conozco.— Stiles sacudió la cabeza en dirección a su amigo traidor. —Sé que no es una enfermedad que pueda contagiar, es epigenética. Sé que es muy raro presentarse como un hombre lobo, una de cada diez mil personas. Lo que significa que soy ...

—Improbable, pero no imposible—, Deaton dijo lo que Stiles había estado pensando. Era muy poco probable, pero no imposible.

—Sé que todavía soy un humano, incluso si quieres convencerme de lo contrario.

—No estoy aquí para convencerte de nada—, dijo Deaton con calma. —Estoy aquí para ver lo que piensas.

—Creo que estás lleno de mierda de caballos.

—¿Nos odias?— Preguntó Deaton, sus ojos se lanzaron intensamente entre los de Stiles. —¿Nos matarías si pudieras?

—¿Qué?— Stiles se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido por la pregunta. —Yo... no

—¿Por qué no?— Deaton preguntó fácilmente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho como Stiles. —Te quitamos de tu padre, a quien obviamente amas mucho. No quieres creer que fue por tu propio bien. Entonces, ¿por qué no nos matas?

—Porque también sois humanos,— soltó Stiles. —Nunca mataría a alguien.

—¿Así que calificamos como ... alguien ... para ti? ¿Incluso cuando me veo así?— Deaton se movió, le brotó el pelo y los colmillos como Stiles había visto a Scott hacerlo hace mucho tiempo en la clase de biología. Stiles miró fijamente, mirando los cambios. Su cara hizo eso ahora, también. Santa mierda.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Deaton volvió a la normalidad, se recostó en su silla y observó a Stiles. Extendió las manos con expectación y Stiles lo miró fijamente hasta que Deaton desenredó sus brazos y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de sus manos con un pañuelo de papel de su escritorio.

—Voy a enseñarte cómo relajarte ahora, Stiles. Quiero que intentes descansar un poco esta noche. Mañana volveré a revisarte.

Stiles resopló, pero todo lo abrumaba y estaba secretamente desesperado por aprender a calmarlo.

Deaton lo hizo acostarse y cerrar los ojos. Stiles se sintió un poco como si estuviera siendo hipnotizado. Deaton le habló con calma sobre cómo visualizar el recuerdo más pacífico que tenía y tratar de imaginarlo con vívidos detalles, hasta el olor.

Stiles recordaba haberse quedado dormido contra su padre cuando era niño, cálido y seguro. Olía a su sofá desgastado, a sus mantas recién lavadas. El sonido de un partido de fútbol estaba en el fondo. El brazo de su padre estaba envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo más pequeño, seguro.

—Cada vez que te sientas inseguro o abrumado, quiero que vuelvas a este momento. Seguro. Tranquilo—, murmuró Deaton. Stiles respiró hondo. La niebla en su cabeza por lo que los hombres lobo le habían drogado era un dolor sordo ahora que se sentía como cansancio.

Stiles se durmió rápidamente.

****

Cuando se despertó, podía oír pájaros cantando en los árboles. Parecían innecesariamente fuertes. El olor de alguien cocinando también era bastante abrumador.

Su cabeza se sentía más clara, más alerta cuando salió de la cama. Muy rápido; casi se cayó al levantarse. Stiles se frotó las manos con frustración y se maldijo a sí mismo al recordar los acontecimientos del último día.

Asediado, comprobó su armario. Unos cuantos pares de su ropa colgaban allí, gracias a Dios. Su ropa actual realmente estaba empezando a apestar e irritar su poderoso sentido del olfato. Necesitaba una ducha ya.

Salió de su habitación con cautela, buscando a su propio par de guardaespaldas, Erica y Scott. Vio que Scott estaba cocinando en lo que parecía una estufa de gas en una esquina de la sala principal. Erica no estaba cerca. Miró a Scott, sintiendo la necesidad de abrazarlo y golpearlo simultáneamente.

Scott giró la cabeza, como si hubiera sabido que Stiles estuvo allí todo el tiempo. Probablemente lo hizo. Los pasos eran tan malditamente ruidosos ahora.

—Estoy haciendo huevos. El baño está por allí—. Scott asintió con la cabeza en una de las dos puertas a través del lado de la pared donde estaba la puerta de su propio dormitorio. Stiles viajó por un corto pasillo, mirando a través de otras dos puertas para encontrar habitaciones más decoradas que la suya. Una era inequívocamente de Scott por el olor. Estaba bastante seguro de que la otra era de Erica. Encontró el baño al final del pasillo.

El agua estaba objetivamente fría cuando entró, pero no le molestó. Puso una mano en su piel y notó que su temperatura estaba caliente, muy caliente. Varios grados más altos de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Se lavó rápidamente, usando una barra de jabón en su cabello ya que no pudo encontrar ningún champú o acondicionador. No estaba perfumado, gracias a Dios. Estaba bastante seguro de que su nariz no podía manejar los tipos de jabón que usaba normalmente en su cabello ahora.

Cuando estuvo vestido, regresó de mala gana a la sala de estar. Estaba hambriento y Scott, el traidor que era, le estaba haciendo el desayuno. Stiles dejó que Scott amontonara una montaña de huevos en su plato y se sentó a la mesa pequeña para comer.

—¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? Lo hiciste muy bien la noche anterior. Me tomó varias horas dormirme la primera noche aquí.

—Bueno, me drogaron—, dijo Stiles, enfáticamente. —¿Por qué hueles diferente?— preguntó en lugar de responderle. Olfateó de nuevo, pero era definitivamente diferente, aunque inequívocamente parecido a Scott. —Hueles...

—Estás recogiendo mis feromonas de hombre lobo—. Scott asintió a sabiendas. —Es una de las razones principales por las que tenemos que vivir con la manada. Necesitamos el olor de otros hombres lobo. Nos mantiene tranquilos.

—¿Entonces me volveré loco si no te huelo?— Stiles fue definitivamente incrédulo. Le sonaba como un lavado de cerebro.

—No es una locura, probablemente, solo estarás un poco miserable. Empiezo a sentirlo el último día de mi visita cuando no he estado cerca de las feromonas de la manada por un tiempo... algo inquietante, inquieto. Como si hubiera una picazón que no se puede rascar.

—¿Seriamente?— Stiles aún no estaba convencido, pero confiaba más en él si Scott decía que él mismo lo había sentido.

—Recuerda cuando estabas enloquecido hace dos días y...

—¿Dos días? ¿He estado durmiendo por dos días?

—Sí—, dijo Scott, aprensivo.

Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada. Scott se mantuvo firme.

—Sé que estás cabreado, Stiles, pero dentro de una semana entenderás que podrías haber lastimado seriamente a tu padre por accidente.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y se concentró en sus huevos, echando humo. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero todos estos cambios fueron ... demasiado. Ya tenía una idea, incluso si todavía sentía que los hombres lobo estaban fuera de lugar al privarlo de un adiós. Scott comenzó a hablar de nuevo, como si la reacción de Stiles no le molestara.

—De todos modos, cuando te sientes abrumado o molesto como cuando cambiaste, el olor de otros lobos puede ser la mejor manera de centrarte. Por eso te rodearon y por eso te desmayaste. No te desmayarás más, una vez que te acostumbres a la rapidez con la que te relaja, no te preocupes. Aunque pareces estar muy sensible a eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Stiles arrugó la nariz.

—Bueno ... nunca me he desmayado personalmente por el olor. Pero quizás también te mareaste por el ataque de pánico o algo así. Deaton dice que te acostumbrarás y ya no sucederá más.

—Oh, simplemente genial. Soy un peso ligero para el aroma de hombre lobo.

Scott se echó a reír. Stiles se quedó boquiabierto.

—Oh, tío, te extrañé. Sé que esto apesta ahora, pero nadie más dice la mierda que dices.

—Mierda, digo. Gracias. Una vez más. Eres genial en todo esto, Scotty—. Stiles le frunció el ceño, aunque tenía que admitir que era bueno escuchar a Scott también reír.

—También podemos ser compañeros de cuarto, Stiles—, dijo Scott, luciendo emocionado. —Será como si estuviéramos planeando para la universidad.

—Deja de comparar esto con la universidad—. Stiles señaló a Scott con furia. Scott también se rió del tenedor amenazador de Stiles.

—Entonces, puedo sacarte de aquí hoy si estás preparado ... pero ... realmente necesitas entender ...— Scott se mordió el labio. —Estás viviendo en medio del bosque con otras cincuenta personas con súper audición, súper olor y súper velocidad. Si intentas correr, te atraparemos, amigo. La gente aquí es mucho mejor en usando sus cuerpos de lo que estás ahora.

Stiles lo miró boquiabierto. Esto fue una mierda de lavado de cerebro de nivel A aquí mismo.

—¿De verdad estás dando este discurso en este momento?

—Me temo que sí—. Scott se encogió de hombros, disculpándose. —Es lo mejor. Ya lo verás.

—Sabes, si la gente me dice eso, realmente me voy a volver loco—. Stiles suspiró, dejando caer el resto de sus huevos antes de que Scott pudiera decir algo más irritante.

Scott caminó, tranquilo y relajado, a su lado mientras salían al aire puro de las montañas. No había coches que Stiles pudiera ver, solo casas que parecían cabañas de troncos dispersas entre los árboles, y caminos de tierra que se arrastraban entre las casas. Stiles vio a una o dos personas caminando por un sendero a la vista. Las casas estaban bastante dispersas por lo que Stiles podía decir, y algunas de ellas parecían llenas de vida, con jardines desarrollados y pequeñas baratijas y decoraciones. La mayoría de las casas tenían etiquetas con lo que Scott le dijo que eran apellidos. Ocasionalmente había un signo ocupacional, como ‘mecánico’!o ‘carpintero’ colgado bajo la etiqueta del nombre.

—Entonces, algunas cosas son diferentes aquí. Solo hay unos cincuenta de nosotros en esta manada, y la mayoría de las manadas llegan a los doscientos, por lo que somos bastante pequeños. En su mayoría somos autosuficientes, aunque intercambiamos con otras manadas, y obtenemos cosas del gobierno humano y de ciertas compañías a cambio de trabajos especializados que tienen para hombres lobo. Por ejemplo, nuestro Alfa y su segundo consultan los casos del FBI, esporádicamente. Es posible que estén pensando, como, Amish ... pero no es así en absoluto, lo prometo. Tenemos cosas electrónicas, y tenemos acceso a Internet, simplemente intentamos no conectarnos demasiado al mundo humano porque ... sinceramente, muchas cosas. Ya no se aplica a nosotros. Además, voy a nivelar contigo, puede ser un poco horrible ver de qué no puedes ser parte, ya que el mundo humano es mucho más grande que el mundo de los hombres lobo. .. No hay muchos televisores. Dicho esto, tenemos noches de cine todos los sábados, y los gemelos tienen consolas de juegos y esas cosas, así que tenemos algo de eso. Por lo general, obtengo mi comida chatarra cuando visito a mamá.

Stiles se estaba volviendo loco porque ... ¿cincuenta personas? De verdad? ¿Autosuficiente? Oh hombre, realmente iba a ser esclavo en una granja. Dios.

—¡Oh, aquí está el jardín de Jules! Esto es una locura. Definitivamente una de las mejores partes del territorio de la manada. Jules se graduó en biología, así que cultiva algunas cosas interesantes aquí. Y detrás de su casa hay algunos árboles frutales que aún crecen en este alto, como las manzanas.

—¿Qué?— Stiles parpadeó. —¿Puedes ir a la universidad?— Se construyó un gran invernadero a un lado de una de las casas con un hermoso arreglo de flores que crecen en el frente. Scott lo condujo al interior, donde hacía más calor que el resto de los bosques. Los tomates y los pimientos estaban creciendo en abundancia, junto con una veintena de otros tipos de plantas comestibles. Varios árboles frutales de clima cálido se encontraban en diferentes etapas de maduración en la parte posterior.

—Eventualmente—, explicó Scott después de señalar las diferentes verduras. —Puedes obtener tu título, si lo deseas. Puede ser difícil, especialmente si tienes que vivir lejos de la manada por largos períodos de tiempo. Creo que Jules se quedó con otra manada cerca de la universidad donde estudió. Algunas universidades ofrecen programas especiales para nosotros también, donde podemos estudiar parte en territorio de la manada y otros en el mundo humano. Tenemos a alguien que trabaja en Google, en realidad, de forma remota. Hacen programación de software o algo. La factura de electricidad para su casa es otra cosa, pero ella lo paga ya que lo usa más.

—Eh—. Eso no fue tan malo. No sabía que los hombres lobo podían trabajar para Google.

—Las habilidades de hombre lobo son en realidad muy demandadas. Hay muchas cosas en las que somos buenos con nuestros sentidos intensos. Solo estamos limitados en que tenemos que vivir en el territorio de la manada. La mayoría de lo que ves por aquí no lo hacemos. Lo que tenemos es por elección. Los autos son bastante inútiles, a menos que vayas de visita o tengas un trabajo en el mundo humano, algo que hacen algunos de los hombres lobo más viejos. Tenemos una temperatura mayor que los humanos, por lo que el agua fría no nos molesta, lo que significa que la mayoría de nosotros nos bañamos en el lago. Es como una piscina gigante, de todos modos, y está limpia. Las aguas residuales se envían a la ciudad más cercana y se pagan como parte de nuestro acuerdo con el gobierno humano, no estoy seguro exactamente cómo. ¡Oh! Puedes despedirte de jabones especializados, ya que la mayoría de ellos son demasiado malos para nosotros. Además, puede interferir con tus feromonas naturales, que son muy importantes.

—De acuerdo.— Stiles se sentía abrumado de nuevo. Los pájaros eran demasiado ruidosos. Alguien estaba haciendo tocino cerca y era demasiado fuerte. Además, vivía en medio de la jodida vida, sin vida, como él lo sabía, y no podía irse. —Creo que necesito ir a mi lugar feliz otra vez—, murmuró Stiles, tratando de sarcástico incluso mientras se agachaba y cerraba los ojos. Scott se agachó a su lado en un segundo, y tenía toda la razón, ese imbécil: su olor definitivamente hacía que Stiles se sintiera mejor.

—Amigo, deberías oler mi cuello.

—¿Qué? No. No voy a hacer eso.

—Solo inténtalo. Lo digo en serio.

Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada, girando su cabeza.

—Yo te odio.

Metió su nariz en el cuello de Scott y de repente su cabeza se aclaró y sus músculos se relajaron.

—Mejor, ¿verdad?— Scott se echó a reír. —Eso es algo normal para nosotros. Verás que la gente lo hace todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando no te estás volviendo loca, se siente bien, como abrazar a alguien. Aunque ... no tienes que pegar tu nariz contra mí, amigo. Sólo oler ayuda.

—Lo siento.— Stiles se limpió la nariz mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones, sintiéndose renovado. —Ok, eso es raro. Estoy asustado..

—Comprensible—. Scott asintió de buena manera. —Avancemos.

Stiles se puso de pie, ya no estaba inestable, y siguió a Scott por otro camino de tierra.

—Compartimos muchas cosas. Esperamos que empieces a pensar en la manada como una familia gigante con el tiempo. Comemos juntos todos los viernes. Este viernes habrá uno especial desde que viniste para presentarte. Todos. La moneda es un poco diferente. Usamos el dinero humano a veces, especialmente para cosas humanas, pero es más común intercambiar productos entre los miembros de la manada, ya que algunos miembros de la manada tienen trabajos humanos y algunos tienen trabajos en la manada. Todos ayudan a todos. Disputas, son bastante raras, y son resueltas por Derek.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no te he oído hablar tanto en un año?— Stiles le gruñó.

—Sí.— Scott se marchitó un poco. —Hay buenas razones para eso. Pero eso será para otro día. Deaton, el alfa y los ancianos de la manada te lo explicarán.

—Genial.— Stiles suspiró. —Simplemente genial. Ok, ¿qué diablos es este negocio alfa?

—Oh.— Scott se animó un poco. —Eso es una cosa totalmente de hombres lobo. De ahí es de donde obtenemos nuestro nombre y todos los términos de lobo. Los Alfas son líderes de la manada. Tienen sentidos extremadamente intensos, más que la mayoría de los hombres lobo. Derek puede oler cuando yo ‘Estoy molesto’ sin siquiera mirarme. Es extraño. Y deberías verlo correr con la manada, siempre está en la parte delantera. Súper rápido, amigo. Te lo estoy diciendo. Y huele ... como, muy relajante. Así es como resuelve tantos problemas. Sus feromonas son las mejores —. Scott tosió cuando Stiles levantó las cejas. —De todos modos, la mayoría de los alfas hacen lo que hace Derek, que es trabajar con el gobierno humano para atrapar a los criminales. Es una pena que no esté cerca, pero cuando está aquí, puede arreglar muchas cosas.

—Ok. Entonces, ¿es aleatorio quién se vuelve alfa?

Scott sacudió la cabeza y se miró los pies.

—La mayoría de los alfas nacen como hombres lobo, con dos padres de hombre lobo. El rasgo alfa tiende a darse en familias que tienen las mejores probabilidades de reproducirse.

—¿Los hombres lobo pueden reproducirse? Pensé que todos ellos ...

—Sí, yo también, hasta que llegué aquí. Resulta que es bastante raro, pero podemos. Hay algunos niños aquí, en realidad, por lo general duermen en la pila de manada, así que probablemente los conocerás pronto.

—¿El qué?— Stiles dejó de caminar para mirar a su amigo. Scott sonrió como si estuviera avergonzado.

—La pila de manada; está en la Casa Principal. Es esta cama grande con un montón de cojines y mantas. Los bebés siempre duermen allí porque no les gusta dormir solos, y cualquiera puede dormir allí quien quiera. Yo voy a veces cuando me siento realmente solo. Simplemente está lleno de feromonas, y por lo general encontrarás al menos cinco personas en una noche. Muchas parejas duermen solas en sus casas, pero personas mayores, gente nueva, gente joven, bebés, por lo general, todos duermen allí. Cuando las parejas también tienen peleas, puedes encontrarlos allí durmiendo al lado de otros miembros de la manada. Hay espacio suficiente para toda la manada. Todos dormimos juntos a veces después de una gran carrera, o en la película noches.

—Pila de manada—. Stiles se humedeció los labios. Definitivamente la cosa más extraña de la que había oído hablar desde que llegó aquí. —Está bien. Sí, está bien. Eso suena ...

—Totalmente extraño, lo sé—. Scott se echó a reír. —Era muy escéptico. Pero a veces, especialmente cuando llegaba por primera vez, me despertaba solo con el antojo de la manada. Al principio me resistí, pero volver a dormirme fue miserable. Finalmente, solo fui a mirar, pero, tío, huele Increíble. Te duermes en segundos, lo juro.

—Ok, ¿hay algo más que deba saber? ¿Orgías gigantes cada luna llena?— Stiles preguntó, exasperado. Scott saltó como si Stiles lo hubiera sorprendido.

—Nunca tengas sexo en las pilas de manada. Los bebés duermen allí. Además, todos podrían olerlo. Es por eso que tenemos nuestras propias camas para la privacidad—. Scott parecía escandalizado. Estalló la propia sensación de Stiles de ser violado.

—Oh, ¿sabes qué es la privacidad? ¿En serio? Porque todos simplemente fueron a mi habitación y tomaron mis cosas sin preguntar—, acusó Stiles.

—Lo hice yo, si te hace sentir mejor—. Scott parecía tímido. Stiles se sintió vengativamente feliz de verlo.

—No. No, no me hace sentir mejor—, gruñó Stiles, empujando a Scott. Estaban en lo que Stiles estaba adivinando que era la ‘Casa Principal’ porque era enorme, como un albergue. Las puertas de entrada eran de madera pesada, tallada y pintada con hermosos diseños de bosque. Le recordaba a la túnica de Deaton. Abrió la puerta y ésta se abrió lentamente. Stiles entró en una habitación circular con un techo alto. Cómodas sillas y cojines de madera de aspecto forrado en el círculo en tres niveles de anillos: grande, mediano y pequeño. El suelo no era de madera, sino una especie de piedra brillante y reluciente, tal vez granito.

—Aquí es donde celebramos las reuniones de la manada. Es el edificio más antiguo que aún está en pie. La sala que pasa a través de las puertas a la derecha es la pila de manada. A la izquierda está el lugar donde vive Derek, junto con ...— Scott se detuvo abruptamente, como si iba a decir algo más y se quedó en silencio en su lugar. El techo era lo suficientemente alto como para que la voz de Scott resonara un poco. Stiles estaba demasiado distraído por los brillantes patrones que dibujaban diferentes círculos en el piso para presionar a Scott sobre su sentencia de corte. El diseño contaba historias sobre diferentes animales que viven en el bosque. Reconoció un oso, un castor, una grulla y un conejo. En el centro había un lobo, aullando, rodeado de otros lobos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha vivido aquí la manada?— Stiles se encontró preguntando. La habitación se sentía antigua, bien vivida, pero no podía ponerle una cita.

—La manada ha estado aquí, de una forma u otra, durante cientos de años, ya que solo se trataba de licántropos nativos.

—Santa mierda.

—Sí. Tendrás que hablar con Jennifer más sobre la historia de la manada. Es fascinante.

Debido a que la curiosidad era la mayor debilidad de Stiles, se asomó a la sala de ‘pila de manada’. Era, de hecho, una cama maciza, un cojín circular construido en el suelo. Era casi tan grande como la sala de reuniones. Las mantas estaban dobladas en pilas ordenadas a lo largo del borde. Una mujer mayor con cabello plateado dormía tranquilamente en medio, cubierta por una manta. Stiles retrocedió de nuevo antes de que él pudiera despertarla.

—Lugar feliz—, murmuró Stiles para sí mismo. —Ve a tu lugar feliz.

—¡Oh, amigo, sé lo que te animará!— Scott exclamó, dándole palmadas en la espalda. —¡Vamos a nadar! Te encantará el lago. La natación es una de mis actividades favoritas desde que me convertí en un hombre lobo.

Stiles no estaba seguro de que pudiera amar nada en este momento.

****

Ok, el lago estaba muy bien.

Estaba más limpio que cualquier otro lago en el que Stiles había estado, con agua prístina tan clara que podía ver hasta el fondo arenoso. Ni siquiera hacía frío para su piel recién caliente. Se despojó de sus bóxers y entró sin temblar.

Scott saltó a su lado hasta que fue lo suficientemente profundo como para zambullirse de cabeza, salpicando a Stiles por el camino. Se sumergió unos segundos y emergió más tarde, sacándose el cabello de la cara.

—Aquí es donde harás tu entrenamiento al principio. Deaton me trajo aquí para enseñarme a controlar mi fuerza y velocidad en el agua, lo que podría ralentizarme. En realidad es muy divertido y es una excelente manera de aprender a controlarte sin lastimarte.

Stiles arrancó, disparando al agua. Sintió el arrastre del agua mucho más de lo que lo había hecho antes de presentarse como licántropo. Cortó el agua fácilmente, observando cómo pasaba el arenal rápidamente. Un banco de peces pasó nadando apresuradamente, sorprendiéndolo. Cuando emergió de nuevo, estaba lejos de Scott. Scott se echó a reír y le hizo un gesto para que regresara.

Stiles, a pesar de sí mismo, se divirtió. Scott lo tiró un poco, jugó a pelear, y Stiles pudo probar su fuerza en el agua y contra Scott. Terminaron en un montón de salpicaduras, gritos y risas. Finalmente, Scott le dijo a Stiles que deberían regresar para almorzar y ver a Deaton.

Scott parecía feliz de volver caminando solo con sus boxers mojados, con la ropa colgada del brazo, así que Stiles siguió su ejemplo. Stiles se dio cuenta rápidamente de que las pocas personas que veía no usaban zapatos, incluido Scott, y si lo hacían, eran delgados y parecían de piel de animal. El suelo ya no molestaba sus propios pies, por la razón que fuera. Incluso si a veces pisaba algo afilado, se curaba en cuestión de segundos.

No se encontraron con nadie en el camino. Cuando regresaron a su cabaña, Stiles encontró una toalla para secarse el pelo mientras Scott les hacía los emparedados.

—Ciervo ahumado. Es bueno. Lo logramos—, dijo Scott sobre el misterio de la carne en sus sándwiches.

—Estoy seguro de que también hicimos el pan—, dijo Stiles algo sarcásticamente.

—Sí, Sally es la panadera. Ella es genial—. Scott mordió su sándwich gigante e hizo un gesto a Stiles para que hiciera lo mismo. Estuvo bien. Maldición. Scott no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que eran autosuficientes.

—Entonces, Stiles, la gente será amable contigo, pero tampoco querrán asustarte. Todo el mundo actúa un poco raro al principio, así que no te avergüences si no tienes ganas de hablar o algo así. Gente puede ser bastante comprensivo con los nuevos—. Scott se tragó la bocanada de sándwich con el que había estado hablando, su expresión se alteró con preocupación. —Pero, no, golpees a nadie o robes cosas o algo. Hay un límite, ¿sabe? La gente todavía se enojará si actúa demasiado loco. Dicho esto, la mayoría de la gente ha pasado por lo que está pasando, así que son bastante agradables al respecto. Excepto Deucalion, él es un imbécil. Es nuestro abogado y está enojado perpetuamente por cualquier caso en el que esté trabajando. No sé cómo lo soporta Kali.

Scott continuó charlando sobre las diferentes personas en la manada, contándole sus impresiones sobre ellos y su ocupación mientras Stiles se comía su sándwich en silencio, aún procesando la gran cantidad de información que Scott le había dado esta mañana.

Luego, fueron a visitar a Deaton en lo que parecía ser la clínica médica de la ciudad. Deaton estaba terminando su propio almuerzo, pero él les dio la bienvenida adentro con gracia.

Stiles se sentó en la propia versión de Deaton del sofá de madera, mientras que Deaton intercambiaba bromas con ellos y comía su sopa. Stiles pensó que era un buen chico, en lo que respecta a los hombres lobo que había conocido hasta el momento. Luego, Deaton lo examinó ayudándolo a moverse de un lado a otro para poder comprobar que todo su nuevo equipo de hombre lobo estaba funcionando correctamente. Stiles se estaba volviendo bastante bueno cambiando cuando Deaton terminó de inspeccionar sus características de hombre lobo.

—Scott, ¿ya has estado cerca de los corrales?— Deaton le preguntó a Scott mientras brillaba una luz en los ojos de Stiles.

Scott agachó la cabeza.

—No.

—Bueno, los animales no se van a alimentar solos. Ve. Observaré a Stiles por un rato, tú harás tu trabajo.

Scott se despidió de Stiles y se mostró avergonzado mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Deaton puso la pequeña linterna sobre la mesa de madera y se enderezó.

—Bueno, Stiles, todo se ve bien. Sólo hay una cosa peculiar en la que no quiero que te preocupes demasiado. Los hombres lobo tienen anillos fotoluminiscentes alrededor de sus iris que los ayudan a ver en la oscuridad. La mayoría de los anillos de hombres lobo son de color dorado y los alfas son rojos. Los tuyos son, por alguna razón, plateados. Esto puede ser solo una marca de nacimiento de algún tipo, que algunos humanos también tienen en sus iris. También puede ser una reacción inusual al cambio que cambiará a oro con el tiempo. Voy a consultar con otros médicos de la manada y te responderé pronto, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo.— Stiles asintió. Agrega los ojos de una linterna plateada a la lista de mierda rara que se extiende rápidamente en su vida. Oro o plata, no le hizo ninguna diferencia. —¿Así que Scott es el tipo animal por aquí?

—Está aprendiendo la cría de animales. Es un trabajo muy importante. En una comunidad pequeña como esta, el trabajo de todos es importante.

—¿Qué tipo de animales tienes?

—Ovejas, cabras, gallinas, cerdos, lo habitual—. Deaton se encogió de hombros. —Voy a sacarte un poco de sangre.

—Oh, mierda—, Stiles maldijo cuando Deaton presionó la aguja contra su piel sin ninguna otra advertencia. —Ay.

—Ni siquiera necesitarás una tirita—. Deaton le sonrió. —Curación rápida.

—Sí, un montón de ventajas en este negocio de hombres lobo—, se quejó Stiles, flexionando su mano. Objetivamente, él sabía que eso era realmente cierto. Por el momento, sin embargo, todo simplemente apesta.

—¿Ves? Ya está curado—, señaló Deaton casualmente mientras etiquetaba el frasco con la sangre de Stiles en él. —Ahora, los registros de tu escuela se transfirieron hoy. Eras un buen estudiante: A en casi todo, en clases avanzadas.

Stiles se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse.

—Me gustaría que empezaras a pensar qué tipo de trabajo te gustaría aquí. Quiero animarte a que consideres el mío.

Stiles parpadeó hacia él. ¿El suyo? ¿De verdad?

—¿Qué es? Técnicamente.

—¿Técnicamente? Soy médico y veterinario—, se rió Deaton. —Y aunque no lo parezca, me estoy haciendo vieja. Para cuando estés listo para reemplazarme, es probable que esté listo para renunciar.

—¿Fuiste a la escuela de medicina y veterinaria? Jesús. Eso suena a mucha escuela—. Stiles silbó. Siempre había asumido que iría a la universidad, pero no estaba seguro de querer hacer eso. Sin embargo, fue reconfortante obtener una confirmación adicional de que la universidad era algo normal que los hombres lobo.

—Fue un título simplificado y combinado que obtuve en una escuela de la manada. Fue una mejor experiencia escolar que la mayoría de las personas que obtienen sus títulos universitarios, ya que tengo que permanecer en el territorio de la manada—, explicó Deaton. —Creo que serías un excelente candidato dado tu historial escolar. Sé que es temprano, pero espero que comiences a considerar la posibilidad.

¿Tienes que quedarte en el territorio de la manada? Stiles ya estaba planeando sus puntos de salida, y la universidad parecía la más prometedora.

—Gracias. Lo pensaré—, murmuró Stiles. No le gustaba pensar en sí mismo con un ‘paquete de trabajo’ más de lo que le gustaba la idea de quedarse aquí. Siempre. Por el resto de su maldita vida.

Lejos de su papá.

—Oye, um. Mi papá. ¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda contactarlo? ¿Llamarle o enviarle un correo electrónico o algo? Cogieron mi teléfono, y Scott dice que no hay servicio aquí, de todos modos.

Deaton apretó sus labios en una delgada línea. Stiles no creía que fuera una buena señal.

—Desafortunadamente, los primeros meses son estrictamente sin contacto con el mundo humano.

—Sí, pero literalmente me robaron de la casa de mi mejor amigo—, discutió Stiles. —Tiene que haber excepciones para ese tipo de circunstancias.

—En realidad, no lo hicieron—. Deaton suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos. —Estoy seguro de que se reunieron con tu padre antes de que te trajeran aquí, es parte del procedimiento. Puedes hablar con Derek al respecto cuando regrese. Él sería el que tomaría la decisión. Pero debo advertirte que... Es muy poco probable que se permita. La regla de no contacto es una que casi nunca rompemos.

—¿Por qué?— Stiles exigió. —¿Por qué diablos quieres torturar a la gente de esa manera?

—Lo siento, es doloroso. También recuerdo cómo fueron mis primeros meses—. Deaton lo miró con lástima. —Hay muchas razones. Una de las más importantes es que te acomodas aquí. El descanso es más fácil cuando está limpio.

Stiles se burló, cruzando sus propios brazos.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo vuelve Derek?

—Volverá para la cena del viernes en tu honor.

—Asegúrate de que él lo sepa, entonces—. Stiles se deslizó fuera de la mesa de examen, demasiado enojado para continuar la conversación.

 


	3. The Trial

Los siguientes días pasaron en un borrón. Stiles se enteró de que podía oler los ingredientes en su comida, que podía escalar un árbol en tres saltos y que su coordinación ojo-mano había mejorado enormemente. Ahora podría definitivamente estar en primera línea en lacrosse. Eventualmente, sería capaz de escuchar los latidos del corazón de las personas para saber si las personas estaban mintiendo. Ni siquiera era remotamente capaz de eso todavía, pero era genial saber que estaba en su arsenal de nuevas habilidades. Nadie realmente lo molestó, y no se sentía con ganas de conocer a mucha gente todavía. Pasó mucho tiempo ayudando a Scott con los animales y nadando en el lago.

De las pocas personas que conoció, una de las primeras fue la nueva novia de Scott, Kira. Ella era valiente, como Allison, que al principio hizo que Stiles se entristeciera. Luego hizo algunas bromas audaces sobre el desempeño sexual de Scott y Stiles se entusiasmó con ella. Cuando lo conoció por primera vez, se metió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello a modo de saludo. Stiles saltó hacia atrás, sorprendido, y ella se rió de él.

—Olvidé que los novatos son tan raros acerca de los aromas.

—¿Soy raro?

También conoció a Sally, la panadera, a quien amó de inmediato; ella mantuvo un plato de galletas en su escalón de entrada para cualquier hombre lobo que pasara. Naturalmente, Stiles tuvo que investigar. Llevaba sus rizos negros apretados naturales, como un halo alrededor de su cara, y sus dedos largos y marrones podían amasar la masa y decorar pasteles más rápido de lo que Stiles creía posible. Su hogar se duplicó con la panadería, y Stiles pasó más tiempo allí de lo que probablemente debería, pero ella nunca se quejó y le dio de comer regularmente. Ella le hizo extrañar a Melissa un poco menos.

Vivían con Erica, que pasaba sorprendentemente poco tiempo en casa. Llegó tarde por la noche y se fue por la mañana y miró a Stiles con suspicacia cada vez que lo veía. Scott dijo que era comerciante con otras manadas y que a veces traía suministros del mundo humano. Viajó mucho e incluso cuando estaba en casa, por lo general dormía en la pila de manadas.

Cuando no estaba entrenando o ayudando a Scott con sus tareas para que pudieran ir a nadar antes, Stiles estaba tratando de averiguar dónde escondían los lobos Internet. Sin embargo, aparte de ir al interior de las casas de la gente, no parecía haber ningún edificio oculto que no fuera público, y no había computadoras de fácil acceso, incluso en las instalaciones médicas de Deaton. Scott guardó su teléfono mientras dormía y atrapó a Stiles una vez, tratando de quitárselo de las manos en medio de la noche. Sin embargo, Stiles no estaba dispuesto a esperar y pedir permiso, necesitaba hablar con su padre lo antes posible. Como el infierno iba a esperar tres meses enteros. Scott respaldó la afirmación de Deaton de que habían hablado con su padre antes de llevarlo (lo secuestraron, corrigió Stiles) al territorio de la manada. A Stiles no le importaba; necesitaba asegurarse, por sí mismo, de que su padre estaba bien y que sabía que Stiles estaba tratando de encontrar un camino de regreso tan pronto como fuera posible.

—¿Por qué no me puede visitar?— Stiles exigió un día mientras él y Scott se sentaban a la orilla del lago, secándose al sol. La natación generalmente lo relajaba y despejaba sus sentidos hiperactivos. Scott lo había atrapado tratando de sacar su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón mientras estaba en el agua, sin embargo, y la conversación giró en torno a este tema. Stiles estaba temblando de tensión mientras esperaba que Scott encontrara las palabras correctas.

—No es realmente mi lugar para explicarlo. —Scott finalmente se puso de acuerdo, luciendo dolido. —Derek te explicará esto cuando regrese y es el momento adecuado.

—A la mierda Derek,— Stiles se burló. Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Scott se encendieron de oro y se puso de pie rápidamente.

—No digas eso. Seriamente. La gente tolerará mucho de ti en este momento, Stiles, pero no eso , —gruñó Scott, señalando con un dedo severo a Stiles. Stiles lo miró boquiabierto.

—¿Qué, es la libertad de expresión una cosa del mundo humano también? ¿No se nos permite criticar a nuestro poderoso líder? —Ya sea que se le haya permitido decirlo o no, ¿qué mierda?

—No es eso. Es... Derek ha pasado por mucho. Él está haciendo lo mejor que puede. Todo el mundo está en su esquina en este momento, y por una buena razón. Pon tu ira sobre alguien más. Ponlo en mí si es necesario, pero deja a Derek solo. —La barbilla de Scott sobresalió tercamente. Stiles suspiró.

—Lo que sea. Todos saluden al rey Derek, supongo.

Scott le frunció el ceño y se volvió para volver al pueblo sin decir una palabra más. Stiles lo siguió después de unos momentos.

****

A Stiles no le permitieron explorar los bosques por su cuenta, lo que, según Scott, era la mejor parte del territorio de la manada. Él era un riesgo de vuelo en este momento, por lo que necesitaba un supervisor en todo momento. Por lo general, el miembro de la manada integrado más recientemente fue acusado de la responsabilidad, por lo que Stiles supuso que había tenido suerte con Scott. Deaton los supervisó cuando tuvo tiempo e impartió su sabiduría aparentemente interminable. Sacó a Stiles para entrenarlo en el agua, tal como Scott le había dicho que lo haría, y pronto Stiles era mucho mejor en cosas importantes como caminar, moverse y buscar copas frágiles.

La fuga desapareció rápidamente de su mente. Ni siquiera sabía en qué dirección debía salir de la montaña. Todos los caminos estaban sucios, y había caminos que iban en casi todas las direcciones. Además, Stiles tuvo la sensación de que incluso cuando Scott no lo estaba mirando, alguien sí lo estaba. Mientras que el resto de los licántropos respetuosamente mantuvieron su distancia, parecía que cada vez que Stiles se daba vuelta, había alguien mirando en su dirección.

Pensó que necesitaba un plan mejor que simplemente escapar en medio de la noche. Necesitaba un plan a largo plazo, algo para sacarlo y evitar que lo persiguieran.

****

Comenzó a sentir la picazón por la manada una noche mientras yacía en su cama tratando de quedarse dormido. Scott había estado ocupado todo el día ayudando en el nacimiento de las ovejas, de las cuales Stiles no quería participar, así que Stiles había pasado el tiempo con Sally y la ayudó a preparar un pastel de cumpleaños para uno de los niños que aún no había conocido. Desafortunadamente, hasta ahora solo se sentía cómodo con el olor de Scott, por lo que no tenía tanto contacto con las feromonas como lo haría normalmente. Scott fue bueno al recordarle que lo olfateara unas cuantas veces al día, ya que se suponía que aceleraría el proceso de Stiles ajustándose a los cambios de su cuerpo. Olfatear todavía era muy raro para Stiles, pero ayudó mucho a aclarar su mente del desorden hiperactivo que era ser un hombre lobo, así que escuchó el consejo de Scott.

Así que ese día no había olfateado a nadie. Además, mañana era viernes, lo que aparentemente significaba que tenía que reunirse con todos en la manada. De repente. En una cena ruidosa. Sonaba como un verdadero placer. Por eso estaba acostado despierto, mirando al techo totalmente ansioso por hacerlo.

Stiles dio vueltas y giró hasta aproximadamente la medianoche cuando decidió: a la mierda. Fue a la pila de manada. Todavía sonaba aún más extraño que el olfato, pero pensó que si el olfato funcionaba tan bien como lo haría, entonces podría intentarlo. Se levantó en silencio y se puso la sudadera. Su cabeza zumbaba con el ruido de los grillos afuera y los búhos atrapaban a sus presas chillando. Estaba desesperado por aclararlo.

Cuando salió a la sala de estar, Scott estaba allí, con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Cachorros amontonados.

—Es una pila de manada.

—Claro que lo es.

Scott le freno en el hombro, bostezando.

—Iré contigo.

—Jesús, no voy a correr. Te creo cuando dices que no llegaré lejos.

—Todavía.

Scott caminó con él hasta la Casa Principal, donde lo dejó en las puertas.

—Derek ha vuelto. Te pateará seriamente el culo si te oye correr, así que no lo intentes. Esta noche no estoy listo para el montón de manada. —Scott bostezó de nuevo y se volvió para recorrer el camino de regreso a casa.

Stiles permaneció en el aire de la noche por un minuto más, viendo a Scott ir y escuchar los diferentes sonidos que esta parte de la madera tenía para ofrecer. Un grupo de ciervos viajaba por el bosque a su izquierda. Sonaba como un gran grupo, al menos diez. Podía escuchar el suave sonido de la gente durmiendo y soñando a través de una pared a su derecha, donde estaba la pila de carga.

Tentativamente, empujó la pesada puerta para abrirla, sus pasos hacían eco en la amplia sala de reuniones circular cuando entró. Ya podía oler las feromonas de hombre lobo en el aire, calmándolo e hipnotizándolo. Pero cuando se acercó al dormitorio, el olor se hizo más reconfortante y menos hipnotizante. Stiles se detuvo ante la puerta de la pila de manada, preguntándose dónde había desaparecido el sabor cautivador del olor.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió las huellas del olor, cruzando la habitación gigante y deteniéndose esta vez fuera de la puerta a lo que Scott le había dicho que era la casa del alfa, donde era más fuerte.

Olía... como el cielo. Fue el mismo olor que lo golpeó la primera vez que cambió, solo que mejor, de alguna manera. Más dulce. Más atractivo.

Stiles cerró los ojos, sus instintos lo llamaban. Le picaban las manos por llegar a la puerta.

Casi como en un sueño, lo abrió.

El interior se parecía a cualquier otra cabaña en la que había estado hasta ahora. Había ese mismo sofá de madera otra vez; una estufa de gas en la esquina; y una larga alfombra de punto que cubre el piso de madera pulida.

Stiles recorrió la habitación tan silenciosamente como pudo, arrastrado por el olor como un pez con una línea atrapada en su boca. Cuanto más se alejaba, más rico se volvía el olor, nublando aún más su mente y relajando su cuerpo. Estaba tan desenfocado que pensó que probablemente estaba soñando. Tal vez ya se había acostado en la pila de manadas y se había quedado dormido.

Llegó a otra puerta. Lo abrió lentamente, dejándolo caer en una habitación muy parecida a la suya. La cama en la esquina parecía más grande, envuelta en mantas oscuras. Derek yacía allí, acurrucado de lado, durmiendo.

Stiles entró.

Toda la habitación olía tan atrayente, tan atractiva que Stiles ni siquiera pensaba en eso, realmente no podía pensar en nada, cuando se acercaba más y más a la cama.

Se detuvo, finalmente, en el borde de la cama. Todo en él le pedía que se metiera en él, se metiera debajo de la barbilla del alfa y le enterrara la nariz en el cuello. Olería... se sentiría... como nada que hubiera experimentado. Stiles estaba seguro de ello.

Una pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza le preguntó: pero ¿y si no era un sueño?

Fue ese pensamiento el que lo tuvo flotando en el borde de la cama cuando los ojos de Derek se abrieron, brillando de un rojo intenso y lo sobresaltaron.

Stiles cruzó la habitación en medio segundo, su súper velocidad sorprendió incluso a él mismo, pero Derek tenía una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello junto a la puerta y ya lo estaba arrastrando hacia atrás. Envió a Stiles al suelo antes de pararse sobre él, alto, fuerte e intimidante, y gruñó.

—¿Quién te envió?

Stiles se estremeció. El sonido de un alfa enojado aparentemente tuvo un efecto físico en él; Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de inmediato con miedo.

Stiles escondió su rostro por impulso, cubriéndose los ojos con el codo y encogiéndose en el suelo como si pudiera absorberlo. Derek gruñó de nuevo y la sacudida de Stiles se intensificó en respuesta.

—¿Quién te envió?— Exigió, con voz grave y tan enojado con Stiles que Stiles no pudo soportarlo. Esto definitivamente no fue un sueño. Nunca antes se había sentido tan mal en un sueño.

Derek lo puso de pie con otro gruñido y lo empujó delante de él por el cuello, a través de la sala de estar y en la sala de reuniones de la manada. Se hizo eco con el sonido de Stiles golpeando el frío suelo de piedra cuando Derek lo empujó hacia abajo.

La puerta de la pila de manada se abrió y varias cabezas curiosas se asomaron. Los ojos de Derek se pusieron rojos cuando ordenó que se fueran a casa, su comando también se repitió en ecos. Todos se deslizaron por la puerta inmediatamente, lanzándose a través del borde de la habitación con mayor velocidad. Derek ladró una orden a una para traerle a Boyd y Deaton.

—Me lo dirás, —prometió Derek con un ruido sordo, agachándose junto a la cabeza de Stiles. Sus ojos rojos eran aterradores en la oscuridad, rajados de ira y acompañados por ese continuo gruñido. O te haré decirme.

Stiles se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, su cuerpo gritaba lo que hacía que este tipo fuera lo suficientemente especial como para tener ese control sobre él. Feromonas. Super voz. Stiles no sabía cómo, solo sabía que era agonía y quería que terminara.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Yo no... no quise hacerlo. No sé por qué hice eso.

Derek se burló, el sonido agudo y áspero. Una mano de hierro se curvó en el cuello de la camisa de Stiles y lo levantó a varios pies del suelo como si no fuera nada. Derek estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo más que sin duda haría que el cuerpo de Stiles vibrase de ansiedad cuando un grito ahogado salió de la puerta.

—¡Derek! ¡Detente!

La cabeza de Derek se sacudió y sus ojos se estrecharon hacia la puerta. Deaton se abrió paso, seguido de Boyd y un hombre mayor con cabello rubio que Stiles nunca había conocido. Deaton estuvo a su lado en un instante, levantando las manos en señal de súplica.

—Déjame llevarlo.

Derek gruñó de nuevo y lanzó a Stiles a Deaton, quien lo atrapó fácilmente. Sostuvo a Stiles contra su pecho, dirigiendo la nariz de Stiles hacia su cuello, donde Stiles dibujaba jadeos de profundos y calmados. Los latidos de su corazón disminuyeron un poco, su cuerpo se relajó a pesar de la ansiedad emocional que sobrevivió a los efectos del olor.

—¿Qué pasó?, —Preguntó Deaton, bajo y de forma acusatoria. Stiles se estremeció cuando escuchó que la voz de Derek llegaba a sus oídos de nuevo, todavía atada de ira.

—Estaba en mi habitación. Mirándome en mi sueño. Él es un infiltrado.

Deaton pareció tensarse ante las palabras. Alejó a Stiles de él y lo dirigió, mucho más gentilmente que Derek, a una silla cercana.

Esta no es una de tus salas de interrogación. Este es tu nuevo miembro de la manada. Sonaba como si Deaton estuviera regañando al alfa. —Apenas conoce su propio cuerpo todavía; ¿Puede haber otra explicación. Stiles?

Stiles, temblando y lleno de vergüenza, acercó sus rodillas a su pecho y apretó su cuerpo en la forma más pequeña posible.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que hemos estado esperando esto. Él es sólo el primero. Finalmente lo han descubierto, —Derek escupió en la habitación demasiado grande. Stiles apenas podía enfocar más allá de la terrible sensación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero eso lo confundía aún más. ¿Qué pensaba Derek que era?

—¿Stiles?— Deaton preguntó con suavidad. Sintió una mano en su frente alisando su cabello hacia atrás.

—No era mi intención, lo juro. Lo siento mucho. —No sé qué pasó, —Stiles logró decir sobre sus rodillas, sus dientes castalleando con el temblor de su cuerpo.

—Derek, necesitas calmarte. Es demasiado sensible a tu olor. Su hostilidad está sobrecargando su sistema , —Deaton lanzó sobre su hombro con una tensa urgencia. Stiles escuchó a Derek alejarse del otro lado, murmurando algo y comenzando a caminar. Deaton desenredó los brazos de Stiles y llevó a Stiles a su cuello otra vez, donde respiró hondo, lo que disminuyó su temblor y alivió el hoyo en su estómago.

—Quiero una investigación completa iniciada. Quiero todo lo que podamos averiguar sobre él: dónde ha estado, qué ha hecho, con quién ha hablado en el último año. Quiero antecedentes penales. Sabía que algo estaba mal con él. Saber que Scott era una coincidencia demasiado grande. Presentar tan pronto como llegamos fue una coincidencia demasiado grande. Él no huele bien. Sus ojos están equivocados. ¿Ahora dices que es sensible? Él es sintético. Y casi nos engañó.

—¡Derek!— La voz de Deaton se alzó para igualar la de Derek. —Suficiente. Mira lo que has hecho. Lleva aquí menos de una semana. ¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Qué va a pensar de nosotros ahora? Todavía no nos ha perdonado por lo arrebatáramos de su padre así.

—¿Y si tengo razón?— Derek gruñó.

****

Deaton lo llevó a la sala de la pila de manada. Mantas y almohadas seguían dispersas a lo largo del gran colchón de los otros hombres lobo que salían apresuradamente. Dirigió a Stiles a recostarse en el medio donde las feromonas eran más fuertes y frescas. Todavía le tomaba mucho tiempo a Stiles quedarse dormido.

—¿Qué me va a pasar?— Stiles le preguntó a Deaton, quien estaba sentado a su lado y lo observaba.

—Por la mañana tendremos una reunión para discutir qué hacer. Derek querrá abrir una investigación sobre tu vida antes de que cambies. Hablaremos con tu padre, así como con tus amigos de la escuela. Mira los registros públicos. Hablará con Scott. Querrá volver a hablar contigo.

—¿Qué está buscando?

Deaton estaba callado. Stiles todavía temblaba un poco, pero su mente estaba confusa con feromonas y sus ojos estaban caídos.

—Hablaremos por la mañana después de que los ancianos te hayan conocido.

****

Cuando Stiles despertó fue a la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas. Boyd estaba haciendo guardia en las puertas como lo había hecho toda la noche, observándolo. Stiles se acurrucó sobre sí mismo e intentó fingir que no se había despertado. Se sentía adolorido, un poco enfermo y completamente humillado.

Finalmente se levantó para doblar su manta y apartó la almohada. Se acercó a Boyd con los ojos bajos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Espera, —respondió Boyd simplemente.

Stiles esperó. Esperó toda la mañana. Al principio trató de hacerle preguntas a Boyd, pero cuando no sacó nada de él, se sentó en silencio en el centro de la habitación y escuchó los bosques que estaban afuera. Cerca del mediodía, escuchó a un grupo de personas entrar a la sala de reuniones y abrir las puertas de la pila de manadas desde el exterior. Derek estaba entre ellos, sus ojos volvían a su normal color avellana pálido, al igual que Deaton y dos hombres lobo mayores que Stiles no conocía por su nombre. Todos se detuvieron en el borde del colchón gigante, dejando a Stiles solo en medio de la habitación.

—Stiles, ¿cómo estás esta mañana?, —Preguntó Deaton. Él era el único que lo miraba como si no fuera un criminal.

—Um. Lo siento mucho. Yo... —Stiles agachó la cabeza cuando la misma sensación de vergüenza aplastó su pecho. —Estaba muy por encima de la línea, yendo a la habitación de Derek. Lo siento mucho. No sé por qué hice eso, honestamente.

Derek se movió en su lugar, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Stiles. Stiles rápidamente miró hacia abajo. Los otros hombres lobo también lo estaban examinando, pero la atención de Derek era lo que más le molestaba.

—Él no está mintiendo. Todos aquí lo pueden confirmar. Él no lo sabe. —Deaton se volvió hacia Derek. Derek inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Stiles. Deaton suspiró y se dirigió a Stiles. —Stiles, ¿estabas tratando de lastimar a Derek anoche? Solo necesitamos escuchar tu respuesta.

—¡No! No lo estaba. Lo juro. —Stiles sintió una oleada de esperanza al recordar que los hombres lobo podían leer los latidos de tu corazón y decirte si estabas mintiendo.

Deaton miró a Derek, frunciendo los labios.

Luego Derek caminó descalzo sobre el colchón, avanzó como un depredador y se detuvo a un pie de donde estaba sentado Stiles con las rodillas contra su pecho. Stiles mantuvo sus ojos y la cabeza hacia abajo, temeroso de la misteriosa habilidad de Derek para lastimarlo con solo su presencia.

—¿Realmente no sabes por qué entraste en mi habitación anoche?, —Preguntó en voz baja.

La pregunta tiró de él, casi física. Era una que se había estado preguntando toda la mañana.

—Hueles... —Stiles tragó, su garganta repentinamente seca. Sus mejillas se calentaron y quiso pegar su boca, pero su padre siempre había dicho que la única forma de salir de los problemas era decir la verdad. Era doblemente cierto delante de una manada de detectores de mentiras observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Huelo...?— Derek presionó, silencioso pero sin lugar a dudas mortal.

—… tan bueno. No pude... no sé qué me pasa. No pude detenerme. —Stiles hundió su rostro en sus rodillas otra vez, avergonzado. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado. —Sé que fue realmente espeluznante y una gran invasión de la privacidad. Realmente no sé qué me pasa. No soy así. No entro en los hogares de las personas sin permiso. No veo a la gente dormir. Mi cuerpo se siente como un extraño desde que me convertí en un hombre lobo.

Derek se agachó frente a él y Stiles lo escuchó respirar hondo.

—Está diciendo la verdad, Derek. El chico es sensible a tu olor y vulnerable como un nuevo licántropo, —Deaton presionó, su voz tranquila.

—Consígame a Scott McCall. —La voz de Derek era dura e inflexible.

Boyd se deslizó por las puertas. Todos esperaron en un tenso silencio, Derek todavía respiraba profundamente cerca de él. Stiles no podía mirar hacia arriba, no podía moverse, estaba tan humillado y asustado.

Escuchó a Scott tropezar en la habitación, lo escuchó detenerse bruscamente, probablemente asimilando la cantidad de problemas en los que se había metido Stiles.

—¿Trató de correr?— Preguntó Scott, con la decepción clara en su voz.

—No. —Derek se puso de pie. Stiles todavía podía sentir sus ojos en él, sin irse nunca. —Háblame de tu amigo, Scott.

Scott permaneció en silencio durante lo que pareció un largo tiempo. Stiles podía oír a todos respirar en la habitación, podía oler a Derek frente a él; incluso ahora aflojó los músculos de su espalda y le rogó que inclinara la cabeza hacia un lado para someterse al alfa.

—Es mi mejor amigo, —dijo Scott lentamente. —Lo conozco desde el primer grado. Él compartió su crayón conmigo.

—Bueno. Entonces sabrías si ha cambiado en el último año.

—Si te refieres a un mal humor permanente... Quiero decir, lo abandoné justo antes del último año. —Scott sonaba arrepentido, lo que Stiles apreciaba. Stiles hacía todo lo posible por no hiperventilar a la manera calculadora y paciente en que Derek hacía sus preguntas para no mostrarle a Scott una señal de agradecimiento.

—Me refiero a su olor. ¿Algo diferente? ¿Algo apagado?

Scott hizo una pausa.

—No. Nada. Él huele como siempre lo hizo.

Derek también se quedó en silencio. Durante mucho tiempo Derek estuvo en silencio.

—¿Preguntó por la manada?

—Todo el mundo pregunta por la manada, —Deaton interrumpió. —Estás llegando.

—Ya veremos, —gruñó Derek. —Quiero todo sobre él. Boyd, es tuyo hasta que hayamos concluido la investigación. —Derek se agachó de nuevo, tan cerca que Stiles podía oler su increíble aroma como si lo hubieran drogado. Se sentía tan deseoso de sentirse tan atraído y tan asustado de la misma persona al mismo tiempo. —Si encuentro algo...

—¡Derek!— Deaton dijo severamente. —Él sigue siendo tu beta hasta que se pruebe su culpabilidad.

—¿Culpable?— Stiles no pudo evitar preguntar.

Sintió el aliento de Derek, con un olor tan caliente y tan dulce que le revolvía el pelo. Lo paralizó.

—Tú y yo volveremos a hablar pronto.

Stiles se estremeció en el suelo mientras escuchaba a Derek pasar por el colchón. El grupo se retiró, dejando a Scott, Boyd y Deaton. Scott estaba a su lado más rápido de lo que Stiles estaba acostumbrado a que Scott se moviera. Deaton se acercó más despacio.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste, Stiles?— Scott lo agarró con urgencia, sacudiéndolo un poco. —¿Intentaste lastimar a Derek?

—No,— Stiles gimió. —No lo hice, lo juro. No estaba tratando de hacerle daño.

—¿Qué hiciste?— Scott presionó, su rostro era una imagen de preocupación.

—Acabo de seguir mis instintos.

****

La vida fue casi una pesadilla después de eso. Bueno, uno aún peor. Boyd era su sombra permanente, y Scott apenas lo dejó orinar por su cuenta.

Anularon la cena ‘De bienvenida’ a la manada. Eso dolía más de lo que había pensado que haría. Tal vez, posiblemente, una pequeña parte de él encontraba genial que estuvieran cenando solo para él. Nadie le había hecho un gran trato de esa manera. Fue un golpe que no esperaba, incluso si debería haberlo hecho, con Derek tratándolo como si fuera una amenaza a nivel del FBI.

Lo peor que Stiles había hecho hasta la fecha fue matar accidentalmente a su pez de colores al olvidarse de alimentarlo. Apenas pensó que calificaba como una amenaza para Derek, quien podría dejarlo acurrucado en el suelo con solo el sonido de su voz.

Pero, de nuevo, Stiles no podía culparlo mucho: se había parado sobre su cama solo mirándolo. Si eso no deletreaba algo espeluznante a la Actividad Paranormal, Stiles no sabía qué hacía.

A la mierda. Se merecía el detalle. Él quería el detalle, incluso. No sabía qué podría hacer a continuación. Ahora entendía por qué los hombres lobo le pegaban a una niñera en el culo cada segundo de cada día desde que llegó. Su cuerpo era un misterio para él que nadie estaba tratando de explicar.

Su estricta supervisión continuó durante la próxima semana. Perdió la noche de la película de la manada, la carrera de la manada, y estaba básicamente en arresto domiciliario. Solo se le permitió salir de la cabina para ayudar a Scott con su trabajo. La parte más extraña de la miserable experiencia, con diferencia, fue Scott y Erica metiéndose en su cama con él por la noche como si fueran todos amigos. Lo que no eran, ni siquiera cerca, Erica ni siquiera podía soportarlo, por lo poco que Stiles podía obtener de ella. Pero todas las noches ambos se deslizaron en la cama con él en silencio y envolvieron sus brazos alrededor de su torso. Erica incluso le metió la cara en el cuello una vez, después de un largo día de estar sentado en la casa, y murmuró: —No puedo soportar el rostro desaliñado, Stilinski. —Stiles lo apreciaba extrañamente ya que realmente lo ayudó a quedarse dormido por la noche en lo que supuso era una pila de mini manadas ordenada por Deaton.

Scott le dio frustrantemente poca información, al igual que Deaton. Scott siguió diciéndole que era inocente y que no debía preocuparse, que la investigación de Derek no revelaría nada. ¿Qué nada estaba buscando? Sólo cosas, Stiles. Derek lo explicará. Estará bien.

No fue hasta el miércoles que Derek finalmente lo llamó a la sala de reuniones de la manada. Stiles se aferró al brazo de Scott cuando Boyd se lo contó. Stiles le preguntó a Scott si vendría con él; Stiles estaba lleno de preocupaciones y no podía enfrentar a sus acusadores solo.

—Por supuesto que voy. Deaton también estará allí y él estará de tu lado. Él está a cargo de los novatos, así que tiene que representarte cuando te reúnas con Derek , —Scott le tranquilizó.

Deaton estaba allí como Scott había prometido, al igual que el hombre mayor con cabello rubio que Scott identificó como Peter. La mujer de cabello plateado que Stiles había visto dormir en la sala de la manada también estaba allí, junto con varios otros hombres lobo. Los ojos de Peter se encendieron de oro cuando Stiles entró en la habitación. El tribunal de Stiles estaba sentado en las sillas en el círculo más pequeño e íntimo. Derek les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran en las sillas frente a ellos en el círculo mientras Boyd tomaba su lugar junto a Peter.

Derek esperó a que ambos se asentaran antes de hablar. Su voz era suave pero poderosa en la gran sala.

—Después de una investigación cuidadosa, no hemos encontrado nada que te implique, Stiles Stilinski. —Derek se movió, mirando un poco por encima del hombro de Stiles en lugar de en sus ojos. Stiles no sabía qué pensar acerca de los gestos de Derek, pero las palabras que salían de su boca eran un gran alivio. —Tus amigos y familiares afirman tu carácter. No has hablado más que palabras amables sobre nosotros. Has sido amigo de los licántropos durante la transición de Scott. No te has afiliado a ningún grupo que busque hacernos daño.

Stiles comenzó a responder, pero Scott le dio un codazo en las costillas. Captó la mirada de Stiles y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Los hombres lobo mayores frente a ellos observaron el intercambio sin comentarios. Derek continuó como si no hubiera visto nada, aunque obviamente se había detenido para dejar que Scott se comunicara en silencio.

—Tenemos enemigos inteligentes, así como temerarios. Demasiados , —continuó Derek, bajando la voz. —Hemos perdido buenas personas con ellos en esta manada. —Peter miró hacia otro lado a las palabras y todos los hombres lobo mostraron alguna reacción sutil de tristeza. —Fue porque priorizo la seguridad de mi manada sobre todo lo demás que te traté como lo hice. Deaton me dijo que mi trato era injusto. Ahora estoy de acuerdo con él. Te ofrezco mis disculpas.

Stiles miró a Scott, preguntándose si podría abrir la boca ahora. Scott sacudió sutilmente la cabeza, mirando a Stiles antes de volver a concentrarse en Derek. Maldición.

Derek dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, como si lamentara lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Este viernes te daremos la bienvenida formal a la manada con mi bendición. —Parecía que estaba haciendo algo más que dar una bendición. Se veía... triste. Temperamental. Tal vez solo era Derek, pero Stiles tenía la sensación de que no había levantado sus sospechas. Tal vez los otros lo habían obligado a hacerlo ya que no había encontrado ninguna evidencia sólida de que Stiles fuera un asesino secreto.

Stiles miró a Scott mientras el silencio continuaba. Scott asintió. Finalmente.

—¿Qué estaba mal con mi olor?— Preguntó Stiles. Los hombres lobo frente a él todos parpadearon en silencio. La mujer de cabello plateado se sentó hacia delante y olfateó sutilmente el aire. Derek también lo miró fijamente, sin hablar.

—Dijiste que olí apagado. ¿A qué huelo? Deaton ya me dijo que mis ojos están jodidos. Y lo sé... Sé que es extraño que me presenté cuando lo hice y a mi edad. Pero nadie más me ha dicho que huelo mal, y Scott dice que huelo bien. Pero tienen mejores sentidos que nadie , —se preguntó Stiles en voz alta. Scott parecía completamente exasperado, pero era la única cosa sobre esto lo que realmente había confundido a Stiles en la noche. Eso y que Derek lo llamo ’sintético’, pero Stiles ya le había preguntado a Boyd mil veces sin obtener respuesta. Estaba seguro de que calificado como uno de los muchos secretos que Stiles no podía conocer.

—Tu olor está bien, —dijo Derek lentamente. —Me equivoqué—.00.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me hueles tan bien?, —Preguntó Stiles, aunque eso lo hizo sonrojarse para hacerlo. Tenía que entender qué estaba mal con él si iba a poder controlarse en el futuro. No quería repetir la actuación de la noche en que entró en la habitación de Derek, incluso si eso significaba avergonzarse un poco ahora mismo. Delante de todos los ancianos. Mierda.

—Soy tu alfa. Mi aroma está diseñado para calmarte.

—Es... lo siento mucho si esto es grosero, pero todavía no sé nada acerca de los hombres lobo. Tu olor no solo me relaja; Me atrae. Sentí que me estaba acercando a ti. Fue tan fuerte que no supe cómo resistirme.

Scott puso su cara en sus manos. Lo que sea. Stiles necesitaba saber. Tenía que preguntar.

—¿Todos se sienten así, o es solo yo? ¿Soy terrible para controlarme con el olor? Era casi magnético...

—Oh, Dios mío. —Scott finalmente se separó de sus manos. El humor sombrío se había ido de la habitación y los hombres lobo más viejos parecían divertidos ahora, riéndose y sonriendo en sus manos. —Oh Dios mío, Stiles. ¿Por qué no lo explicaste así antes? Podríamos haber saltado todo este drama.

Deaton se aclaró la garganta, mirando a Derek con cierta presunción, antes de anunciar: —Bueno, hemos resuelto el misterio.

—¿Lo has hecho?— Stiles parpadeó. No le gustaba la broma y no estaba seguro de querer serlo.

La cara de Scott estaba de vuelta en sus manos y Stiles podía escucharlo murmurar —oh, Stiles— para sí mismo.

Derek ya no lo estaba mirando. No se veía tan malhumorado, pero tampoco parecía divertido como los otros hombres lobo. Incluso Boyd había sonreído antes de enderezar su cara en su habitual expresión en blanco.

—No estás acostumbrado a los mecanismos de licántropo de... atracción. Te dejaste llevar.

Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que toda la sangre se drenaba de su rostro ante las palabras de Deaton. Scott se recostó en su silla. Su cara, por otro lado, estaba roja para Stiles.

—Voy a levantar tu detalle y... —Derek miró fijamente el piso, —levanta la sesión, si es conveniente para los ancianos.

Los ancianos todos estuvieron de acuerdo en voz alta. Derek se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa.

—¡Espera!— Stiles salió disparado de su silla. Ok, entonces se había humillado por segunda vez frente al chico. Todavía era el único con el poder de darle a Stiles la oportunidad de hablar con su padre. Además, ahora tenía un apalancamiento en la forma en que ninguno de los dos quería estar cerca uno del otro. Tal vez Derek le daría lo que quería solo para que dejara de hablar con él, antes había funcionado con Lydia. —¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

—¡Oh Dios mío, Stiles, NO!— Scott siseó.

Derek suspiró visiblemente y lo llamó con una mano mientras los otros hombres lobo comenzaban a filtrarse fuera del salón de reuniones. Stiles sacudió a Scott mientras lo acariciaba, determinado. Boyd siguió a Stiles mientras entraban en la sala de estar del alfa.

Derek se volvió hacia él tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. El olor del alfa estaba por todas partes aquí, picante y excitante y muy distraído. Stiles se balanceó en el lugar cuando lo golpeó. Había olvidado por completo que el solo hecho de entrar en la casa del alfa podía afectarlo de una manera tan profunda. Los ojos de Derek rastrearon el cuerpo de Stiles y el alfa dio un gran paso hacia atrás antes de mirar a Boyd, que estaba sonriendo. Stiles se dio cuenta de que bien podría haber pintado un cartel rojo gigante en su frente que anunciaba sus sentimientos.

Jodidos hombres lobo.

—Mi papá, —comenzó Stiles, luchando contra la creciente humillación. Era un sentimiento familiar ahora. —¿Me puedes conseguir una visita antes de tres meses?

—No. —Derek dijo inmediatamente y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa con una llamada telefónica?

Derek hizo una pausa.

—Se despidió. Te llevamos a tu casa y le explicamos la situación a tu padre. Él te vio. Te sostuvo. Él entiende lo que está pasando.

—Sí. —Stiles sintió que las lágrimas pinchaban sus ojos, imaginando a su papá sosteniendo su cuerpo dormido de esa manera. —Aunque no pude despedirme. Ese es el punto. ¡Y luego fuiste a interrogarlo sobre mí, así que probablemente ahora mismo esté asustado de que me lancen a la cárcel del hombre lobo!

Derek negó con la cabeza.

—Lo verás de nuevo al cabo de tres meses.

El estómago de Stiles se desplomó. Se secó las lágrimas con rabia.

—¿No me debes algo? Por tirarme a mi alrededor? Dijiste que me trataste injustamente y querías disculparte. Esta es la manera de disculparme.

—¿Te debo?— Los ojos de Derek se abrieron con incredulidad. Dio un paso hacia delante. —Viniste a mi casa, beta.

—Estoy en tu casa ahora mismo. ¿Así que? ¿Cuál es el gran crimen? —Exigió Stiles, audaz en su total y total rechazo.

—El crimen es que la última vez que alguien vino aquí sin permiso, mi familia murió, —dijo Derek con los ojos rojos. Boyd inmediatamente miró hacia abajo. Stiles se sintió arraigado al lugar. —¿Ves estas marcas de quemaduras?— Derek señaló la pared hacia la sala de reuniones. —Un cazador disparó una bomba. Todo este lado tuvo que ser reconstruido. Mi madre, el antiguo alfa y mi padre estaban durmiendo, igual que yo cuando entraste aquí sin ser invitado.

Stiles agachó la cabeza en shock, sin saber qué más decir. Había hecho que su pobre posición con el alfa empeorara aún más con su gran boca.

Derek se aclaró la garganta.

—Puedes ver a tu padre, solo tienes que esperar. Algunos de nosotros no somos tan afortunados. Ahora fuera.

****

—Oh, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, —Scott seguía gimiendo cuando regresaron a la casa. —Y dijo eso. Y entonces dijiste eso.

—¡Tuviste una semana entera para decirme que su familia fue asesinada por un intruso en su casa!— Le gritó Stiles. —Qué. Infierno. Scott.

—No era mi historia para contar, —se defendió Scott. —Se sentía como el chisme.

—Todos estos malditos secretos. ¡Me estaban investigando como un criminal! —Stiles no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. —¿Estás bromeando ahora? ¿No pensaste que era relevante compartirlo?

—Ok, eso fue mi culpa. Solo... todos estamos tan acostumbrados a no hablar de eso. Es como una regla tácita. Le duele demasiado a Derek para mencionarlo, y él tiene muy buena audiencia.

—No lo suficientemente bueno como para escucharme caminar por su sala de estar, aparentemente. —Stiles negó con la cabeza cuando Scott se derrumbó en el sofá.

—Estoy seguro de que te escuchó. Probablemente estaba esperando a ver qué harías para poder atraparte , —señaló Scott, inútilmente. Stiles levantó las manos.

—Bueno, me gustaría emborracharme y olvidarme del horror que fue hoy, pero no puedo porque soy un jodido hombre lobo con el metabolismo de un horno. Así que en lugar de eso, me voy a meter en la cara con las galletas de Sally. ¿Pero sabes qué, Scott? Las galletas no son alcohol. No. Son galletas.

—¡No olvides que la cena ha vuelto este viernes! ¡Eso es en dos días! —Scott llamó mientras Stiles salía de la casa.

Esa noche, Erica se dejó caer a su lado en la cama. Stiles tenía su cara presionada contra su almohada, pero podía decir que era ella. Él se movió automáticamente para que ella pudiera apretar debajo de las sábanas con él. Sin embargo, ella no hizo ningún movimiento para recostarse a su lado.

—Escuché que un cachorro necesita repasar su educación sexual con licantropía.

Stiles inhaló la almohada antes de sentarse, tosiendo. Erica se rió entre dientes y se pasó una mano por el pelo, lo que probablemente se suponía que sería calmante. Combinada con su expresión de suficiencia, se sentía condescendiente.

—Alegrarse. Todos hemos estado donde estás.

—¿En serio?— Stiles se volvió y la miró. —Realmente, has estado donde estoy? ¿Has acechado al alfa en su sueño porque estabas enamorado de él? ¿Has tenido una investigación abierta sobre ti la primera semana aquí? ¿De verdad?

—Oh, cachorro. —Erica sonrió, obviamente disfrutando de su desdicha. —¿Qué quieres saber?

—Caramba, no sé, empecemos con todo, literalmente. No sé nada, Erica. Soy una pizarra en blanco. Dibújame.

Ella lo hizo.

Stiles deseaba no haberlo hecho.

Aparentemente, los hombres lobo no se embarazaban muy a menudo, pero seguramente lo intentaron. Su alto metabolismo y la alta temperatura resultante de sus cuerpos crearon un entorno inhóspito para que la procreación se produjera con éxito, y sus cuerpos se compensaron en exceso al intentar realmente, muy duro. Como, demasiado duro.

Stiles sintió que le ardían las orejas cuando Erica le explicó los calores y los nudos, tan relajada que podría haber estado hablando sobre el clima.

—Así que voy a conseguir un...

—Sí. Uno grande.

—Y tu…

—Aproximadamente una vez al año. No es un gran problema.

—Y qué hacemos...

—Por lo general, emparejamos por preferencia o edad. ¿Todo el olor de la cosa? Eso te dice que eres biológicamente compatible con alguien para tener al menos una oportunidad de quedar embarazada. Lo llamamos ‘encaprichamiento’ porque las personas tienden a ir un poco torcidas cuando les sucede por primera vez. Si no estás tratando de quedar embarazado, emparejarte con alguien con quien no eres compatible. La mayoría de las parejas, incluso las parejas con encaprichamiento, nunca quedan embarazadas, por lo que realmente no importa mucho.

—Entonces, Derek... él no está enamorado de mí.

Erica se rio. Mucho.

—No les pasa a los chicos. Es por eso que no sabían lo que te pasó al principio. Por lo general, solo las chicas pueden captar el olor. Eres especial, cachorro. Debe ser porque bateas por los dos equipos.

Stiles se incorporó a eso.

—Sí, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Convertirme en un hombre lobo también cambió mis preferencias sexuales?

—Ok. —Scott abrió la puerta de la habitación de Stiles. Obviamente, él había estado escuchando su conversación, probablemente escondiéndose porque no quería que Stiles le hiciera preguntas sobre su propia vida sexual. Kira asomó la cabeza después de Scott, saludando a Stiles de una manera amistosa. —Recuerdo claramente que me preguntaste en el segundo año si eras atractivo para los gays. No intentes echarle la culpa al cambio.

—Oh, disculpa, obviamente estaba bromeando.

—¡No, no lo estabas!— Scott entrecerró los ojos. Kira agachó la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa.

—Ok, no lo estaba. —Stiles se desinfló. Que demonios. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por los chicos. Aparentemente, era imposible mantenerlo solo en este infierno de detectores de mentiras y súper hocicos. —Para que conste, eso es espeluznante y los odio a todos.

—Stiles, sinceramente, he estado esperando esto durante años. Me sorprende que hayas elegido... hacerlo de la manera que lo hiciste.

—Nada de eso fue una elección y lo sabes, —farfulló Stiles.

—Golpe bajo, Scott. Golpe bajo. —Kira negó con la cabeza hacia él.

—Lo siento. —Scott se disculpó de inmediato.

—Amigo, deberías haberme dicho... tantas cosas. Eres un inútil. No se aceptan disculpas.

Stiles se miró las manos mientras Erica soltó una risita y Kira frotó la espalda de Scott.

—Así que déjame asegurarme de que tengo esto en claro: me expuse ante todos los ancianos; Declaré mis intenciones de dejar embarazada0o a Derek, mi alfa; Y luego lo enojé por sacar el tema tabú (que todos conocían) de su familia muerta. —Stiles asintió para sí mismo. —Suena como yo. ¿Yo me perdí algo?

Erica pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo olfateó juguetonamente antes de apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía extrañamente amigable, en contraste con cómo se había burlado de él durante su sesión de educación sexual.

—¿Exponerte a ti mismo? No es un gran problema para los licántropos. Siempre nos hemos apareado por amor, no por hijos, por lo que nunca ha sido menospreciado. Además, le dijiste a Derek que querías que te dejara embarazado, no al revés. Y el último realmente es culpa de Scott. Debería haberte dicho.

—Entonces— Stiles se mordió el labio. Sintió un poco de ganas de llorar. A la mierda su vida. —Le dije a Derek que quería ser la cucharita?

—Otra vez equivocado. —Erica sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. —Les dijiste a todos que querías ser la cucharita. Me enteré de eso por parte de Sally, quien se enteró de Maria y Peter, quienes tenían que explicar a todos que no eras el peor asesino aspirante de la historia. ¿Primera regla de la manada? Lo que una persona sabe, todo el mundo sabe.

—Eso no es cierto, —se quejó Stiles. —Todos lo saben todo, y yo no sé una maldita cosa.


	4. The Run

 

Stiles estaba más que confundido cuando Scott abrió su puerta a la mañana siguiente y lo miró parpadeando.

—Uh... Derek está aquí para verte

Stiles se cayó de su cama sorprendido. Estaba seguro de que se lastimó las rodillas en el suelo, pero cuando se incorporó para comprobar que ya se habían curado.

—No quiero verlo, —insistió Stiles. —Dile que se vaya.

Scott parecía mortificado cuando miró hacia atrás a través de la puerta y retrocedió un poco. Derek entró en el dormitorio, sus ojos se asomaron a la apariencia arrugada y adormecida de Stiles. Se acomodó fácilmente en la silla del escritorio de Stiles y asintió con la cabeza a Scott, quien salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Stiles de mal humor, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con vergüenza. Maldito sea el alfa y su estúpido olor. Tomó todo en Stiles para evitar acercarse más para obtener un mejor olor. —No dije que pudieras entrar

—Bueno, ahora estamos parejos.

Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada. Derek parecía querer mirar hacia atrás y estaba tratando de resistirse. Cuando miró hacia otro lado, se pasó una mano por la cara como si estuviera cansado, cansado de Stiles o cansado de algo más, Stiles no lo sabía. Probablemente Stiles.

—Si no estás aquí para decirme que has cambiado de opinión acerca de mi padre, entonces deberías irte, —Stiles mordió.

—No soy una persona diplomática. Nunca lo he sido, —dijo Derek. Su tono era diferente al de antes y mucho menos agresivo. A Stiles le sorprendió un poco, dado que Derek lo había tratado hasta ahora. —Sólo voy a nivelarte contigo, Stiles. No tienes por qué confiar o incluso gustarnos en este momento. Tampoco confío en ti. Mi prioridad es la manada y la seguridad de la manada, siempre. Estoy aquí para disculparme por lastimarte. No fue mi intención. Deaton me dijo —Derek se detuvo, suspirando así en particular era algo de lo que estaba cansado, —de que eres especialmente sensible a mi... Presencia, que hizo las cosas peor de lo que me di cuenta.

—Eres realmente genial en disculpas, ¿lo sabías?— Stiles negó con la cabeza.

Derek resopló y se sentó hacia adelante, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Respiró hondo como si estuviera practicando ejercicios de paciencia en su cabeza. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

—En el papel, eres todo lo que quiero en mi manada: ferozmente leal, amable, inteligente. Scott habló mucho de ti al principio. Te extrañaba más que nadie. Y al hablar con tus amigos y familiares, Realmente me gustas, Stiles . —Stiles se sonrojó. Aquí no era donde esperaba que la conversación continuara y no sabía cómo cerrarla correctamente con sarcasmo. Era difícil mantener su ira cuando Derek lo felicitaba, y probablemente por eso lo estaba haciendo. —También eres famoso por ser curioso y obstinado. Francamente, me sorprende que aún no hayas descubierto una nueva forma creativa de correr.

Stiles atrapó la forma en que Derek expresó la declaración como una pregunta. Como si le contara sus planes secretos.

—Estoy trabajando en ello, —admitió Stiles, más para pegárselo a Derek y afirmar que aún no se le había lavado el cerebro. —Soy un planificador a largo plazo.

—Lo supuse. —La boca de Derek se contrajo con una sonrisa. Stiles realmente se odiaba a sí mismo por encontrarlo atractivo.

—Sabes que todavía eres un imbécil, ¿verdad? Los cumplidos no lo cambiarán. Puedes decir lo que quieras. —Stiles frunció el ceño.

Derek lo miró, su músculo de la mandíbula se contrajo. Parecía que tomó un gran esfuerzo ignorar eso. —Debido a que eres una persona tan curiosa, imagino que necesitas más respuestas que la mayoría.

—¿Eso crees?— Stiles se dejó caer en el lado de la cama que estaba más lejos de Derek para evitar su olor. Una parte de él quería cortar a Derek y exigirle que se fuera otra vez, aferrarse a sus armas con lo que había dicho sobre su padre. Pero Derek tenía razón: era una persona curiosa y quería saber adónde iba Derek con esta respuesta confusa. Sabía que no debía esperar respuestas reales, pero aún así... podría obtener algo que valga la pena.

Derek se pasó una mano por el pelo negro y puntiagudo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Stiles, Stiles pensó que se parecía más a una persona real en lugar del terrorífico súper soldado que lo llevó al infierno esta última semana.

—El cambio no solo le sucede a la gente buena. Le puede pasar a cualquiera. En el momento en que cambió, se convirtió en nuestra responsabilidad. Es por eso que está aquí ahora mismo. Pero necesito saber si puedo confiar en ti con la manada. Los secretos primero antes de entregártelos, especialmente si los usarías para lastimarnos. ¿Puedes entender eso? —Derek realmente sonaba como si estuviera rogándole a Stiles. Era inquietante ver que el alfa lo miraba así, como si le estuviera dando a Stiles la elección de algo por una vez. Confundió los nuevos instintos de licántropos de Stiles y confundió su resolución. —¿Puedes nivelar conmigo también?

Stiles se movió, incómodo. Le había consumido lo frustrante que era mantenerlo en la oscuridad. Realmente no quería considerar que podría ser por una buena razón.

—¿Qué quieres de mi?— Stiles preguntó finalmente. —Y no estoy diciendo que voy a estar de acuerdo con esto.

—Dame tiempo, —respondió Derek en voz baja. —Si eres quien dice todo el mundo, me alegra decirte lo que quieres saber. Quiero que seas de la manada.

Stiles se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Joder. No era así como se suponía que debía ir. Stiles estaba saliendo de este culto, tal vez con estilo con una persecución a alta velocidad. Iba a la universidad comunitaria en Beacon Hills, cerca de su padre, a quien nunca más volvería a dejar. Iba a usar lentes de sol y lentes de contacto todo el tiempo para esconder sus estúpidos ojos. Robaría la seguridad social de una persona muerta para poder abrir una cuenta bancaria y obtener un pasaporte. Tal vez su padre incluso lo ayudaría, considerando las circunstancias. Iba a viajar a donde quisiera. Iba a comer papas fritas todas las noches. Ve a la puta internet. Poseer un televisor. Y un teléfono, por el amor de Dios.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?

—El próximo mes. Iré a verte cuando llegue el momento entre mi carga de trabajo. Te diré por qué no dejamos que los humanos entren en el territorio. Te explicaré por qué la regla de no contacto es algo que puedo. Tómate un descanso, independientemente de las circunstancias. Te diré más de lo que quieres saber. Solo... trata de concentrarte en ti mismo y déjalo solo hasta entonces. Sé que es mucho pedir a alguien, especialmente alguien como tú. —Derek suspiró. —Y espero que me creas cuando te diga que no quise lastimarte como lo hice.

Derek realmente no podía verse así, tan cansado y derrotado, y hacer que Stiles sintiera pena por él. Especialmente después de haber aterrorizado a Stiles durante una semana. Stiles quería más que nada decirle que se fuera a la mierda.

Al final, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Derek se inclinó hacia adelante y rápidamente, y más gentil de lo que Stiles pensó que podía estar mientras se movía tan rápido, frotó la parte interior de su muñeca contra el cuello de Stiles antes de que Stiles pudiera alejarse. Ese estúpidamente asombroso aroma flotó bajo su nariz y calmó los sentimientos de guerra en su estómago. Stiles lo frotó y resueltamente miró a Derek.

—Eso no es justo. No puedes simplemente drogarme cada vez que quieres que esté de acuerdo contigo.

Derek se rió entre dientes mientras se levantaba. Dejó a Stiles a su confusa mezcla de excitación e irritación.

****

Las expectativas de Stiles se estrellaron para la cena de manada que aparentemente estaba de vuelta. Lo estaba temiendo seriamente. Antes de que siquiera supiera los nombres de todos, acechó al alfa y anunció a través de la vid que él quería que Derek lo derribara.

Su humillación fue completa.

—No quiero, —le dijo Stiles a Scott, sentado en el suelo frente a su puerta, preparado para bloquearlo físicamente si Scott intentaba entrar. —No voy. Diles que estoy enfermo.

—No nos enfermamos así, —discutió Scott a través de la puerta.

—¿No más resfriados? Genial , —dijo Stiles mareado, olvidando por un momento lo que estaban hablando. Scott aprovechó su distracción para caer por la puerta, aplastando a Stiles contra la pared.

—Ow,— Stiles gimió.

—¿No estás vestido?— Scott tomó a Stiles en su camisa y boxers con ojos de insecto. —¡La cena está en, como, diez minutos!

—No voy a ir, —afirmó Stiles de nuevo, haciendo una bola en el suelo. —Que le den.

—¿Realmente crees que no asistir a tu propia cena es la manera de reparar tu reputación?— Scott cruzó los brazos y Stiles se sintió como un niño pequeño en problemas con sus padres. —Como dije, todo el mundo sabe que los novatos hacen tonterías. La gente no te está juzgando... mucho. Va a estar bien.

Stiles suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared. Scott agarró sus brazos y lo levantó fácilmente del piso.

Así que Stiles terminó caminando, con los pantalones puestos, bajando por el camino de tierra y atravesando la pequeña ciudad con Scott a un lado, todavía tratando de animarlo con una terrible charla.

—Al final todos los ancianos te olerán. Derek también, así que no te desmayes de nuevo, ¿vale? Eso sería realmente embarazoso delante de todos. ¡Pero no lo harás! Porque lo vas a hacer genial. Estarás bien. —Scott le dio una palmada en la espalda con un optimismo obviamente forzado. Stiles tampoco pensaba que iba a estar bien.

—¿Te he dicho últimamente cuánto te odio?

Scott lo llevó a una nueva parte del territorio, en algún lugar que parecía un parque. Incluso había lo que podría haber sido un gigante, gimnasio de madera de la selva a un lado. Varias mesas redondas se amontonaban con comida debajo de un alero iluminado con linternas. Olía increíble, como todo tipo de verduras y carnes asadas.

—¿Lo hiciste...?— Stiles se fue apagando a medida que se acercaban, mirando el pollo asado colocado en cada mesa.

—Sip. La peor parte del trabajo. —Scott hizo una mueca.

—Oh Dios. Maxine. —Stiles miró a Scott acusadoramente.

Mientras que la mayoría de los hombres lobo habían mantenido su distancia en gran parte desde que Stiles había llegado allí, ahora se acercaban a él libremente. Stiles tenía más personas que le pusieron la cara en el cuello antes de que incluso le pidieran su nombre de lo que él podía contar. Finalmente se encontró con el carpintero que era responsable de la mayoría de los hermosos muebles de madera de las casas, el mecánico que reparó su luz rota cuando Stiles todavía estaba en arresto domiciliario, Deucalion, el abogado gravemente irritado que apenas lo olfateaba antes de marcharse, los gemelos Ethan y Aiden, quienes se atribuyeron la responsabilidad por el ciervo asado gigante en la mesa del anciano que olía asombroso, y los tres niños pequeños que aparentemente ahora eran libres de acosarlo subiendo a su cuerpo para oler su cuello antes de desaparecer de regreso a sus padres.

Perdió el rastro de los nombres de las personas, así que se alegró de tener a Scott allí para recordarle periódicamente. Finalmente, los ancianos, cuyos nombres también olvidó rápidamente después de sus presentaciones oficiales, fueron a su mesa. Después de eso, todos los demás se fueron a sus mesas.

Scott obligó a Stiles a sentarse en el asiento vacío junto a Derek, quien lo saludó en silencio antes de que empezara a apilar comida en su plato. Tan pronto como Derek comenzó, hubo una oleada de movimiento y ruido mientras todos los demás se servían a sí mismos al mismo tiempo.

Era extrañamente delicioso, de una manera cooperativa, de Whole Foods. Todo tenía diferentes especias y hierbas y verduras cocinadas. Stiles estaba emparedado entre Derek y Deaton, lejos de Scott o Kira o incluso de Erica, por lo que se enfocó en la comida como una excusa para no hablar con sus vecinos, especialmente con el único con quién Stiles todavía no sabía qué hacer. Y cuyo olor hacía que la boca de Stiles se hiciera agua más que con la comida.

Deaton trató de involucrarlo en una conversación educada, principalmente sobre cómo iba a ir con su entrenamiento y si tenía alguna otra pregunta sobre la vida de la manada, y Derek se dirigió al otro lado para hablar con su tío, Peter.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Derek se puso de pie y le dio una breve bendición a Stiles de que se unió a la manada, que los licántropos aplaudieron con fuerza. Sonaba mejor que la bendición a medias en su juicio.

Stiles pensó que realmente lo logró cuando los ancianos se acercaron a él y le ofrecieron un aroma en el cuello, y él no tropezó y se frotó la cara con cualquiera de ellos. Entonces Derek estaba frente a él, ofreciéndole el cuello. Stiles se inclinó para olfatearlo lo más rápido posible y salir, pero le golpeó más fuerte, más concentrado que nunca. Sus rodillas se doblaron y cedieron y su mente quedó completamente en blanco.

Boyd lo atrapó. No le importaba mucho Boyd cuando Derek lo pegó a su lado durante una semana, pero ahora estaba muy agradecido con el hombre lobo observador mientras lo ayudaba en silencio y sin problemas a volver a su asiento. Boyd también olía bien, pero de la forma en que lo hizo Scott: calmándose, no caer en frente de todo el mundo. Stiles no podía soportar mirar a Derek para medir su reacción. Deaton rápidamente puso una mano en la cabeza de Stiles para verificar su temperatura y mirarlo a los ojos. Se hizo un chasquido y asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Derek, obviamente luchando por no sonreír. Stiles se preguntó brevemente si los cuchillos que estaban usando para la cena eran lo suficientemente afilados como para empalarse. Probablemente ahora era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograrlo con cuchillos rotos, ventajas de ser un hombre lobo.

Stiles se levantó inquieto de su silla y saludó con la mano a todos mientras todos lo alentaban, evitando incluso los ojos amistosos mientras se apresuraba hacia la mesa de Scott. Erica ni siquiera estaba tratando de ocultar su risa, y la cara de Scott se veía rosada por la vergüenza de segunda mano.

—Bueno, eso fue genial. Ahora vámonos.

—¡No puedes ir! Todavía tenemos que correr con la manada, —Scott respondió entre dientes, espantándolo en dirección a su silla. Derek estaba nuevamente sentado al lado de la silla de Stiles. Stiles se tragó a la vista, solo la idea de acercarse al alfa de nuevo abrumadora.

—Tío. No.

—Derek puede escuchar esto, sabes.

Stiles resopló y gesticuló salvajemente hacia sí mismo.

—Algo así como la vergüenza aquí, Scotty. Ya no importa mucho, ¿verdad?

—¡Solo ve y siéntate! Comenzaremos la carrera en unos minutos. Estarás bien.

Derek también dirigió la carrera. Se levantó de la mesa, sus ojos rojos brillaron en la luz tenue, y el ruido de la charla del hombre lobo se calmó un poco en respuesta. Derek arrojó los restos de su comida en lo que parecía un recipiente de composta gigante y su plato en una gran tina de agua antes de comenzar a caminar en silencio hacia el bosque. Los licántropos siguieron de forma relajada y escalonada, limpiando sus platos antes de saltar para alcanzar al alfa, algunos incluso girando y dando vueltas. Derek ya había comenzado a correr cuando Stiles también terminó de limpiar su plato, Scott le tiró de la manga y le dijo que se apurara.

Cuando Scott comenzó a correr a lo que parecía un ritmo imposible, Stiles sintió que el nuevo y sorprendente poder en sus propias piernas lo impulsaba a seguirle. El bosque parecía correr hacia él, rápido pero claro. Se había acostumbrado lo suficiente a su cuerpo ahora que ni siquiera tropezaba cuando su velocidad aumentaba lo suficiente como para que los otros hombres lobo a su alrededor parecieran que corrían, en lugar de alejarse, de él. Captó el sonido de la risa y la sonrisa ocasional en su camino mientras los licántropos bailaban a su alrededor, saltando sobre troncos y en árboles con una gracia impresionante.

A esta velocidad, las feromonas crearon patrones interesantes en el aire. Stiles se encontró mentalmente mapeando los caminos de otros licántropos basados en el olor solo. Derek era más fuerte aunque estaba más lejos, colgando en el aire y guiando a Stiles hacia adelante incluso cuando había perdido de vista al alfa en los árboles distantes.

Sus instintos cantaban, su cuerpo vivo con el estiramiento y los latidos de sus piernas, el aire corriendo por sus pulmones. Los sonidos del bosque eran una sinfonía, un millar de animales e insectos arrullando, cacareando y llamando a su oído mientras aceleraba. El bosque se oscureció y Stiles todavía podía ver exactamente a dónde iba y todos los pequeños animales se escabullían de su camino. Los licántropos a su alrededor emitían sonidos de aullidos y Stiles sintió que los sonidos brotaban de su propio pecho en respuesta, aunque no tenía idea de lo que significaban. Se sentía como si fuera parte de algo más grande, rodeado por el ruido silencioso de la manada, como si estuviera a salvo aquí en medio de Dios sabe dónde.

Continuó y siguió hasta que Stiles ya no podía sentir sus piernas y lo único en su mente era el tapiz de aromas y sonidos que lo rodeaban. Scott finalmente rompió su ensueño cuando saltó a los árboles y provocó que Stiles lo siguiera arrojándole ramas. Kira usó la espalda de Stiles como trampolín para sacar a Scott del árbol y caer al suelo. Erica y otro hombre lobo de su edad, Isaac, saltaron a los árboles también, gritándose unos a otros y riendo mientras intentaban atraparlos y atacarse entre sí. Habían disminuido considerablemente su ritmo anterior, y Stiles estaba ansioso por seguir adelante.

El olor de Derek se había vuelto más y más fuerte y Stiles estaba tan cerca de atraparlo.

—Estamos en casa, Stiles. Sostén tus caballos, —lo llamó Scott cuando Stiles decidió dejarlos y perseguir más lejos en el bosque.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya?— Stiles volvió a llamar. No reconoció el bosque que lo rodeaba, pero tan pronto como Scott lo señaló fue obvio: había cabañas en el fondo donde Scott y Kira estaban de pie y lo miraban.

—¿Qué quieres decir ya? Es al menos una de la mañana. Ve a la pila de manada. —Scott se sorprendió cuando Kira saltó sobre su espalda y le hizo una seña a Stiles para que regresara.

—No lo sigas así, es raro. Acabas de ser liberado de cosas raras, —Kira lo llamó.

Stiles sintió que un rubor atravesaba su cuello. No había sido una decisión consciente para él. Y por supuesto... ellos también podían olerlo. Stiles no era el único que podía oler a Derek, solo el único que no podía manejarlo.

Stiles volvió corriendo hacia ellos sin decir nada más. Erica puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro, Isaac otro, y Stiles se sintió un poco menos avergonzado entre ellos mientras caminaban hacia la pila de carga.

La pila de manada era enorme, con todos los hombres lobo que Stiles había visto en su cena colocados como piezas de rompecabezas interconectadas en el colchón gigante. La mayoría de las personas no tenían mantas y parecían estar estrechamente tejidas contra al menos otra persona y generalmente más. Stiles no vio ningún tipo de reparo en quién tendía dónde o tocaba a quien sea, joven, viejo, hombre, mujer, lo que sea. No parecía importar mucho. Scott se acostó junto a Kira y apoyó su almohada sobre el muslo de otra persona. Stiles tomó vacilante una almohada y se acostó al otro lado de Kira, quien pasó una pierna por la suya antes de cerrar los ojos. Stiles sintió que Isaac apoyaba su frente contra el borde del omóplato de Stiles y, un segundo después, Erica se retorció entre ellos, acurrucándose alrededor de su almohada entre los de Isaac. El estómago y la espalda de Stiles.

Todo era muy extraño e incómodo, pero de alguna manera cómodo. Stiles no sabía si odiarlo o amarlo.

Stiles quería hacerle a Scott más preguntas sobre esta noche, como dónde iba Derek cuando todos los demás iban a la pila de carga, pero con otras cincuenta súper orejas alrededor de él, había tenido suficiente humillación por una noche y decidió dejar que la loca mezcla de Las feromonas del paquete lo entierran en el sueño.

****

La noche de películas de la manada al día siguiente también estaba en la sala de pila de manada. La habitación estaba bastante llena, aunque no tan llena como la cena de la noche anterior. Se instaló un proyector y vieron una película que Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que todavía estaba en los cines. Era una comedia, y no una terrible. Stiles casi no extrañaba tanto su conexión a Internet.

—Esta película está definitivamente en los cines. Estaba pensando en verla con Danny, —le susurró Stiles a Scott. Uno de los niños lo hizo callar.

—Sí, recuerda que tenemos a alguien que trabaja en Google, —señaló Scott con un movimiento de cejas.

—¿Criminales?

Esta debe haber sido la razón por la que Scott no estaba tan interesado en ver películas con él cuando estaba de visita. Stiles siempre asumió que la manada lo mantenía tan aislado del mundo humano que estaría desesperado por la nueva película de Amy Poehler en visita, pero eso claramente no era el caso.

Después, se sintió como si nada se quedara dormido rodeado por los otros licántropos. Stiles se sentía bastante tranquilo, en realidad. Tal vez el más normal desde que se había despertado en el territorio de la manada. Y el sueño era tan fácil de encontrar bajo la nube de placer de las feromonas.

****

Erica caminó con ellos de regreso a su casa por la mañana, representó la película con Scott y tiró de la cabecera de su cama de manera algo consciente de sí misma.

Stiles se detuvo cuando vio a quien estaba esperando afuera de su puerta.

—Oh, mierda, ¿qué hice esta vez? Me quedé con vosotros toda la noche, ¿verdad?— Stiles gimió. Derek y Boyd estaban flotando fuera de su puerta, pareciéndose a los agentes del FBI que eran, todos amenazantes y de piel.

—¿Qué? Oh. No, están aquí para mí, Stiles, —Scott lo tranquilizó cuando los notó —La última vez que hiciste la presentación con tu mamá, fue hace dos semanas, así que tengo otra visita programada para hoy.

—Oh dios, ¿eso significa que te vas a ir?

—Hasta el martes, sí.

—¿Quién va a cuidarme?— Stiles preguntó patéticamente. Erica se rió.

—Deaton encontrará a alguien para ti. —Scott se mordió el interior de la mejilla. —¿Puedo ver si mi mamá estaría bien con acortarlo?

—¡No!— Stiles lo detuvo. —No, por favor ve a tu mamá. Y, Dios, ve a ver a mi papá, ¿lo harías? Prométemelo. Y dale de comer a la cena. Dios.

—Voy a. —Scott lo abrazó rápidamente. Era costumbre ahora oler su cuello hacia atrás. —Cada noche

—No te preocupes, cachorro. —Erica lo jaló más cerca mientras Stiles observaba a Scott que se dirigía hacia Derek y Boyd y trataba de no gemir. —Voy a dejar que me huelas tanto como quieras mientras tu gemelo se haya ido.

—¿Podemos... como... quedarnos aquí hasta que se hayan ido?— Stiles preguntó tan silenciosamente como pudo. Todavía veía a Derek mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo como había oído. Erica entrelazó sus dedos entre los suyos y asintió. Stiles se preparó para sus burlas, pero ella estaba felizmente silenciosa mientras Scott se metía en la cabina para recoger sus cosas. Sin embargo, tan pronto como Derek y Boyd se perdieron de vista, volvió a encenderla.

—¿Todavía tienes ese molesto problema de infatuación?

—Simplemente ya no confío en mí mismo. —Stiles pateó la tierra mientras empezaban a caminar a su casa de nuevo. —Prefiero no arriesgarme.0

—Deberías haber visto a Kira cuando estaba enamorada de Scott. Lo seguía a todas partes. No le dijo que estaba enamorada durante los primeros meses, porque no quería abrumarlo.

—¿Qué?— Stiles se animó. —¿Era? ¿Ya no está?

—Oh, ella es. Te acostumbras con el tiempo. Es más rápido si lo haces, —se rió Erica.

—¿Y si no lo haces?— Stiles no creía que sus probabilidades de —actuar en ello— fueran buenas. —Tiene que haber parejas que no se ajusten bien, a pesar de estar encaprichadas.

—Solo evítalo por un tiempo y olvídalo. —Erica lo miró fijamente. Parecía seria por una vez. —Creo que ambos podrían usar el espacio, honestamente.

****

Dado que el trabajo de Erica la sacó del territorio de la manada demasiado y Kira hizo algo complicado con el metal que Stiles aún no tenía la coordinación, Stiles fue asignado a Isaac en la ausencia de Scott. Isaac era cocinero, así que Stiles cortó las verduras y trató de no agregar demasiado tomillo a las cosas. Isaac lo sorprendió más de una vez al arrastrar silenciosamente a Stiles para que oliera su cuello cuando Stiles le tocaba el pie sin darse cuenta o comenzaba a cortar las verduras demasiado rápido y se cortaba a sí mismo.

—¿Cómo va la ansiedad?— Isaac preguntó eventualmente cuando Stiles vertió otra ronda de cebollas picadas en el estofado gigante que estaban haciendo.

—No estoy ansioso porque estoy ansioso. —Stiles lo miró. —Estoy ansioso porque estoy atrapado en una comunidad hippie de la que realmente nunca puedo irme. Entonces no es, ya sabes, ir y venir a ninguna parte.

—Bien,— Isaac sonaba impresionado. —¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido que esta 'comuna hippy' te trata mucho mejor de lo que lo haría el mundo humano?

—El mundo humano tiene a mi papá, —Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada. —Y tacos. Y zapatillas. Y porno, por Dios.

Isaac empujó un montón de manzanas en sus brazos un poco demasiado fuerte en respuesta. Stiles se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero fácilmente recuperó el equilibrio.

—Cortar estos.

Cuando Isaac no estaba cocinando, estaba haciendo jardinería, que era exactamente lo que Stiles esperaba evitar. Stiles odiaba la jardinería. Isaac eventualmente se cansó de su agarre sarcástico y lo hizo hacer un voto de silencio a cambio de los secretos del hombre lobo. La idea de Isaac de lo que calificó como un secreto no fue tan buena, pero al menos Stiles aprendió más sobre el territorio. Resulta que los hombres lobo tenían impresionantes campos de verduras, llenos de cosas como cebollas, papas y zanahorias. También pudo ver la gigantesca despensa subterránea llena de productos enlatados y la fábrica de conservas donde los hicieron.

Stiles señaló con curiosidad un campo de algo frondoso cultivado en su camino de regreso a los jardines de comida y se ganó la risa de Isaac.

—Aprenderás lo que es pronto.

—Me prometiste secretos. Eso no es una olla, así que, ¿qué es?

—Algunos secretos deben ganarse con el tiempo, no con el silencio.

La ventaja de trabajar en la cocina fue que consiguió la comida por primera vez más complicada y deliciosa que las capacidades de cocina muy limitadas de Scott y Erica. Además, la gente de la cocina era agradable: a Hayden y Jordan les gustaba cantar mientras trabajaban y le hicieron preguntas amistosas a Stiles sobre su vida antes de llegar allí. Stiles llegó a hablar sobre el mundo humano por primera vez desde siempre, y los hombres lobo solo asintieron y escucharon sin comentar de una forma u otra. Isaac estaba más tranquilo que los otros dos, quienes ofrecieron historias sobre sus visitas con sus familiares y amigos.

Después Isaac caminó a casa de Stiles. Era simplemente extraño cuando no era Scott; se sentía más como una verdadera niñera que con la ’niñera’ que bromeaba con su mejor amigo. Isaac todavía estaba mayormente tranquilo, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Stiles llenó el silencio con charlas sobre toda la comida humana étnica que iba a comer en su primera visita con su padre.

—Realmente extrañas el mundo humano, —dijo Isaac eventualmente, sonando pensativo.

—Nunca pensé que extrañaría la escuela. —Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Sabes, fue en la escuela secundaria, pero al menos fue interesante. ¿Dónde está la biblioteca en este lugar? ¿Y no hay internet? Sólo me están matando.

—Mira, Stiles... —Isaac suspiró, sus hombros cayendo. —Va a ser diferente cuando vuelvas.

—No a la gente que importa, —Stiles argumentó de inmediato. Había pensado mucho en esto. —Mi papá, Melissa, incluso mis amigos de la escuela... han estado muy bien con Scott. No les importará.

—¿De verdad?— Una sonrisa amarga tocó el rostro de Isaac. —Mi papá intentó matarme en mi primera visita.

Stiles se detuvo. Estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que nadie más estuviera afuera caminando por los senderos a su alrededor, pero Stiles todavía se sentía como si estuvieran demasiado expuestos para hablar de un tema tan discordante y personal. Pero, de nuevo, Stiles era básicamente un extraño para Isaac. Las personas que podían oírlos habían vivido con Isaac durante años, lo habían conocido en aquel entonces. Quizás este era el tipo de secreto que la manada guardaba en conjunto, del tipo que Derek le pidió que no buscara.

Isaac redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse delante de él y se volvió hacia él, mirando hacia el suelo. Stiles estaba a punto de seguir caminando e fingir que Isaac no había dicho nada cuando Isaac comenzó a hablar.

—Sí. Me dejó fuera de combate, me encerró en un refrigerador y trató de asfixiarme. Compró estas pesadas cadenas especiales para asegurarse de que no pudiera salir, incluso con mi nueva fuerza. —Isaac hizo una pausa. —Si Boyd y Derek no me hubieran escuchado gritar... estaría muerto en este momento.

—Mi papá no lo haría... —Stiles se lamió los labios secos, su mente tambaleándose. —No es así. Nunca. Nunca haría eso.

—Tal vez. Suena bastante bien. —Isaac admitió con una sonrisa amarga. —Pero sé que nadie aquí me haría eso. No por lo que soy. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿sabes?— Isaac suspiró y se inclinó hacia el cuello de Stiles. Stiles se inclinó con cuidado hacia él mientras Isaac respiraba hondo y se quedó allí por un momento. La gente siempre calmaba a Stiles empujándolo contra sus cuellos, pero nunca lo usaban para calmarse. Fue una inversión extraña y extrañamente gratificante, que podía ayudar a Isaac con una acción tan simple. —Gracias. Fue hace años... pero aún es difícil pensar en eso.

—Lo siento mucho, hombre. —Stiles también se metió las manos en los bolsillos, repentinamente frío. —Pero sé que mi papá. Él no haría eso, —afirmó en voz baja.

—Piensas que todas estas cosas autosuficientes son estúpidas. Te burlas y haces chistes, diciendo que estamos de vuelta en las edades oscuras o lo que sea. Que el mundo humano es muy superior. —Isaac miró hacia el bosque y de repente Stiles se sintió terrible por abrir su gran boca. —Pero lo estamos haciendo, ¿sabes? Estamos solos y estamos bien. Estamos mejor que bien. Estamos felices juntos y no tenemos que rogar a los humanos por nada. Y eso significa todo para algunos de nosotros . —Isaac se estremeció y miró hacia el suelo. —Nunca quiero volver. Sé que siempre tengo un lugar aquí y que siempre estaré a salvo aquí.

Stiles también agachó la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Lamentó la mitad de las cosas inteligentes que había dicho hoy, ahora que Isaac lo expresó así. Sorprendentemente, Isaac agitó su cabello cariñosamente y se inclinó para olerlo de nuevo.

—Mañana me callaré de verdad, —prometió Stiles, aún sintiéndose terrible mientras arqueaba la barbilla para dejarle espacio a Isaac.

—No creo que seas capaz de callarte, —respondió Isaac. Sin embargo, no se dijo con ninguna malicia, sonaba más como un afecto renuente. Caminaron el resto del camino hasta la cabaña de Stiles en un verdadero silencio. Stiles quería probar que podía hacerlo.

—Llegaré temprano a la hora del desayuno, así que no llegues tarde. —Isaac ofreció una leve sonrisa antes de encogerse de hombros y volver al camino.


	5. The Meeting

 

Stiles estaba más que feliz de ver a Scott de nuevo cuando regresó de la visita. Isaac era genial, pero Stiles definitivamente no quería ser cocinero. O un jardinero. O cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la comida, en realidad, que era como la mitad de los empleos allí. Además, Erica se puso de mal humor al verse privada de la pila de manada (ya que a Stiles no le permitían dormir solo en una casa), así que se metió en su cama con él y le dio una patada mientras dormía.

Sin embargo, la mejor parte del regreso de Scott fue escuchar cómo estaba su padre. Stiles lo derribó en el sofá de su sala de estar casi en el momento en que Scott abrió la puerta. Scott parecía resignado cuando abrió la boca para hacer su informe.

—Mamá ha estado con él mucho desde que te fuiste.

—Me secuestraron, —corrigió Stiles.

—De todos modos, se han estado uniendo mucho. Creo que cenan juntos la mayoría de las noches. Parece... ok, no te mentiré. Está triste. Pero se tienen el uno al otro, ¿sabes? Creo que eso es. Fue realmente útil. Estoy realmente agradecido de que hayan pasado tanto tiempo juntos. También me preocupa menos por ella. Le dije todo lo que pude sobre cómo te estaba yendo. Le prometí que cuidaría de ti.

Stiles se mordió el labio para contener sus lágrimas, su corazón dolía al pensar en su padre solo en su casa. Scott suspiró y acercó a Stiles. Stiles sintió que presionaba algo en su mano cuando se echó hacia atrás del abrazo. Scott se llevó rápidamente un dedo a los labios y asintió en dirección a la habitación de Erica. Stiles miró hacia abajo en su mano y vio un pedazo de papel doblado. Su pulso saltó en su garganta y miró a Scott, apenas tragando su excitada pregunta. Scott sonrió brevemente.

—Sé que es difícil. Estoy aquí por ti, amigo, —dijo Scott en voz baja. Se puso de pie y señaló en dirección a la habitación de Stiles antes de ir a la habitación de Erica para llamar a su puerta.

Stiles cerró la puerta de su habitación rápidamente. Sus manos temblaron cuando desplegó el papel y lágrimas reales brotaron de sus ojos cuando reconoció la letra de su padre.

Stiles,

Ni siquiera sé qué decir, niño. Te extraño como loco. Todavía te amo, por supuesto. Nada podría cambiar eso. Estoy contando los días hasta que pueda volver a verte. Tengo un gran día planeado para tu primer día de regreso. Papas fritas rizadas para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, ¿verdad? No, probablemente querrás probar cosas diferentes, estoy bromeando.

Scott me dice que estás fuera de ese problema en el que te metiste. Realmente no me dijo lo que hiciste, pero te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para hacer una suposición educada. Por favor, por mi bien, no hagas nada más peligroso o imprudente. He estado en la fuerza durante mucho tiempo. He visto que muchas de estas transiciones van mal, y no puedo decirte lo contento que estoy de que Scott te haya ayudado en esto. Incluso Derek y ese compañero Deaton parecen tener su mejor interés en el corazón. Nunca pensé que esto nos pasaría a nosotros, pero jugamos las cartas que nos repartieron. Mantenerse a salvo. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo para encajar allí,¿ ok? Solo quiero que seas feliz, donde sea que estés y como vivas.

Cuando tengamos la oportunidad de hablar en persona, resolveremos esto juntos y haremos un plan. No me devuelvas nada si te metes en problemas. Siempre puedo hablar con Scott para saber cómo te va. Céntrate en ti mismo y aprende lo que esto significa para ti ahora mismo. No lo hagas. No haga. Absolutamente no te rompas. Es demasiado peligroso para ti aquí ahora mismo. ¿Me escuchas? Quedarse quieto. Sé que estás pensando en ello. Estás en el mejor lugar para lidiar con esto, rodeado de otras personas que pueden entenderte y ayudarte. Scott me dice que estás teniendo problemas para adaptarse y que estás molesto por cómo te llevaron allí. Te veré en unos meses. No es tan largo, cuando lo piensas. Siempre te quejas de que las vacaciones de verano son demasiado cortas. Esto también será corto. Prométeme que serás paciente esta vez.

Sé que esto es duro para ti niño. Te amo, siempre lo haré. Has sido el niño más resistente. Tú también puedes hacer esto. Es solo otro obstáculo en la vida. Sigue avanzando y lo superaremos juntos.

Papá.

Stiles lo lee y lo vuelve a leer otra vez. Para su propia sorpresa, descubrió que podía encontrar rastros del aroma de su padre en el papel. Se inclinó más cerca para olerlo y sintió una punzada cuando se dio cuenta de que el olor no lo relajaba físicamente de la manera en que se había acostumbrado a los otros licántropos. Todavía era agradable, pero era agradable en la forma en que solía ser antes de que cambiara, una sensación en su pecho en lugar de una onda en su cuerpo.

Se dejó llorar por un rato, presionando el papel contra su nariz.

****

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron en un borrón.

Las carreras de manadas fueron su parte favorita de la vida del paquete. Se sentía completamente libre y seguro cuando recorría el bosque rodeado de la manada, y por una vez podía seguir el olor de Derek sin preocuparse por atraparlo porque nadie era más rápido que Derek. Además, Scott siempre lo hacía retroceder al final antes de poder seguir a Derek a donde fuera en lugar de amontonarse con ellos.

Deaton comenzó a entrenarlo para escuchar los latidos del corazón de las personas para saber si estaban mintiendo. Scott fue terrible al mentir. Kira era fascinantemente buena en eso. Erica fue casi siempre brutalmente honesta. Isaac no habló lo suficiente para que él lo dijera. Deaton también le dio folletos para la facultad de medicina, que estaban llenos de fotos de hombres lobo con sus rostros de licántropo al sonreír y reír. Fue un poco aterrador y... poco realista. No había visto a muchas personas sacar el rostro de su hombre lobo desde que había estado viviendo en el territorio de la manada, salvo en ocasiones en la manada cuando la gente se desahogaba. O cuando Scott estornudó, lo que fue hilarante. Deaton también trató de conectarse con él regalándole cuentos de cuando era estudiante de medicina. La idea de Deaton de la diversión como un hombre lobo joven difiere enormemente de la de Stiles. Propia idea de diversión. Lo que Stiles apreciaba era que Deaton le había prestado algunos de sus libros de anatomía, que explicaban con desagrado toda la nueva biología en el cuerpo de Stiles. Stiles se quedó despierto hasta tarde por la noche, hojeándolos en su escritorio.

Stiles le escribió a su padre una larga y confusa carta sobre cuánto lo extrañaba. Scott echó un vistazo al trozo gigante de papeles y lo hizo condensarlo en un ensayo muy corto de tres páginas para que quepa en su bolsillo. También lo peinó y tachó todas las cosas realmente raras del hombre lobo, mirando a Stiles todo el tiempo.

Stiles aprendió el nombre y la ocupación de casi todos, lo cual fue una hazaña. Se enteró de que Deucalion estaba procesando a una compañía petrolera local por invadir el territorio de la manada y amenazar con sus derechos de agua al lago de la manada. Que Kali dio masajes increíbles de espalda. Que los gemelos conocían cada roca y rama en el territorio ya que eran los mejores cazadores.

Un mes y cinco días después de que Stiles llegó al territorio de la manada, Derek apareció en su puerta. Derek siempre estaba en las cenas de los viernes para dirigir las carreras de la manada, pero Stiles nunca lo vio en otro territorio que no fuera ese. Nunca estuvo en la pila de manada. Stiles escuchó de Sally que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el FBI, que lo llevó por todo California.

Erica sacó a Stiles de su habitación donde él estaba hojeando más de los libros médicos que Deaton le había dado. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y lo olió en la puerta, lo cual era un poco raro. Parecía extrañamente sombría.

Derek asintió, pero no dijo nada para saludar a Stiles. Se alejó de las cabañas, en dirección a los bosques. Stiles corrió para alcanzarlo, pero una vez que tuvo el ritmo de Derek fue fácil de seguir.

Stiles rompió una broma del asesino del hacha que cayó de plano antes de que se hiciera la foto: esta era la parte de no hablar de la reunión.

Stiles no salía al bosque muy a menudo, aparte de caminar con Scott al lago, por lo que estaba agradecido por la oportunidad. Tenía que admitir que Scott tenía razón en que eran la mejor parte del territorio: tan vivos, tan ricos en olor y sonido, tan verdes y frescos. Eran infinitamente interesantes y Stiles los amaba profundamente. Stiles tenía mucha información del bosque para procesar mientras esperaba que Derek comenzara a hablar. También captó indicios del olor de Derek cuando el alfa se acercaba más y más con cada paso, y Stiles se deleitaba en privado de cómo podía hacer que todo su cuerpo se relajara y despertara.

Después de lo que parecieron millas, Derek se detuvo. Se hundió en un tronco e hizo un gesto hacia el espacio junto a él para Stiles. Stiles accidentalmente se sentó demasiado cerca y tuvo problemas para concentrarse más allá del olor de Derek, pero como el infierno iba a decir algo al respecto o, obviamente, levantarse y moverse.

—Escuché que te ha ido bien, —dijo finalmente Derek.

—No ha sido tan malo como pensaba. —Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Aunque en serio echo de menos las papas rizadas

—Estoy orgulloso de ti por intentarlo, —dijo Derek en voz baja. El corazón de Stiles se tensó de forma extraña cuando Derek llevó una mano hasta el cuello de Stiles. Tuvo mucho tiempo para esquivarlo esta vez. Él miró hacia otro lado mientras dejaba que Derek frotara su muñeca contra la unión de su barbilla y cuello, sus dedos rozaban la curva de la oreja de Stiles con el movimiento. Stiles sintió que su cara se calentaba cuando el delicioso aroma lo golpeó y su visión se inundó.

—¿Demasiado?— Derek preguntó con esa misma voz privada y tranquila.

—Estoy bien, —Stiles tragó.

—Mentira. —Derek sonrió y se alejó de Stiles en el tronco. Ayudó más de lo que Stiles podía admitir.

—Gracias, —murmuró Stiles, deseando que su rostro se enfríe. Derek acababa de tocarlo. Brevemente. Apenas. Stiles era un gran perdedor. Ni siquiera le gustaba Derek. Ok, a Stiles no le gustaba como él. El bastardo estaba creciendo sobre él.

—Si eres un espía, eres muy bueno. Deaton te ama. No puede decir lo suficiente sobre ti, aparte de todas las bromas, pero eso no le molesta mucho, —elogió Derek. Él, todavía sonriendo. La cara de Stiles ya estaba roja. Se pasó una mano por el pelo para ocultarlo.

—¿Eso significa que llego a saber cosas?— Stiles preguntó, su corazón latía con anticipación. —¿Cosas importantes?

—Llegas a conocer algunas cosas. —Derek se rió entre dientes. —Pero solo te contaré todo cuando hayas decidido convertirte en manada: una vez que hayas hecho el compromiso con todos los que ya te han hecho: mantenerlos a salvo y cuidarlos antes de que los mires. fuera por ti mismo.

Stiles lo calculó. No hay forma de que una comunidad arruine este apretado aflojándose completamente después de solo un mes.

—¿Sabes cuál es el animal más peligroso, Stiles?

Stiles pensó por un momento, preguntándose a dónde iría Derek con esto.

—Hombre.

—Sí,— gruñó Derek. —Humanos.

—Somos humanos, Derek. Técnicamente...

—Genéticamente, somos humanos, —Derek lo interrumpió, casi gentil. —La realidad es que actuamos como especies separadas. Y así es como nos ven.

—No. —Stiles negó con la cabeza. Se negó a creer eso.

—Trabajo con humanos en mi trabajo. Entro a su mundo voluntariamente y cazo a sus criminales por ellos. Les pregunto y les digo a los humanos si están mintiendo. Los mato si tengo que hacerlo, si no me dan nada. No lo disfruto.

Stiles esperó, su corazón latía con fuerza. Derek miró sus manos entrelazadas.

—Somos la única manada de casi doscientas millas en cualquier dirección, Stiles. Cincuenta y seis personas. Cubrimos una población de casi dos millones de humanos. ¿Sabes lo común que es la licantropía en los humanos?

—Uno de cada diez mil. —Stiles parpadeó, haciendo matemáticas en su cabeza.

—Debería haber cerca de doscientas personas en esta manada, —dijo Derek. —¿Por qué crees que no las hay?

Stiles no quería decir lo que estaba pensando. Estaba pensando en el padre de Isaac.

—Sin duda, algunos de ellos viven en el mundo humano, pero sobrevivir al cambio sin ser descubierto es muy difícil. La mayoría no permanece oculta por mucho tiempo y nos buscan o forman sus propios paquetes indocumentados. Vivir sin una manada es casi insoportable.

—Así que me estás diciendo... los humanos matan al resto de ellos. —Era una forma demasiado simple de decir algo tan aterrador. Stiles no quería creerlo. Si eso era cierto, el número era... asombroso.

Derek lo consideró antes de hablar.

—Piensas que son extraños, ¿no? Rodeados de callejones oscuros, secuestrados de sus camas. Algo que sí. Los grupos terroristas anti-hombre lobo son el tipo de grupo terrorista más común que encuentro en mi trabajo con el FBI. Inspiramos tanto miedo: las personas que pueden correr cinco veces más rápido, atravesar una pared de cemento con solo su puño, pueden saber si estás mintiendo solo escuchando el latido de tu corazón. ¿Quién no temería eso? Algunos lo ven como un decreto religioso para eliminarnos, citando libros sagrados.

Stiles se movió inquieto. Sus pies se sentían inexplicablemente fríos, su estómago apretado con ansiedad.

—Los realmente peligrosos, los inteligentes que no solo son personas enojadas que gritan palabras de odio, se han dado cuenta de que es muy difícil vencernos, incluso los nuevos licántropos que están relativamente indefensos durante el proceso de cambio. Sorprendentemente, y nunca esperas que tus amigos o tu familia intenten asesinarte. Ese es su ángulo: encuentran personas cercanas a licántropos recién cambiados y los convencen de que sus hijos, hermanos, hermanas o amigos son demonios. Naturalmente. Generalmente, la historia es que alguna deidad los ha maldecido y necesitan ser limpiados de esta Tierra, aprovechando la fe de las personas cuando son vulnerables , —gruñó Derek en la última parte. —Son muy buenos en eso. Aman a las familias, confundidas y asustadas por los cambios en sus hijos, los convierten en las mejores armas. Les dan todas las herramientas que necesitan, establecen un plan y, tan pronto como les damos la espalda, atacan.

—Dios, para. —Stiles puso su cabeza en sus manos. —Para. Mi papá no es así. Melissa no es así. No harán nada así.

—Tu padre es un buen hombre, —dijo Derek suavemente, su mano descansando en la espalda de Stiles, frotando círculos. —Ya se encontró con algunas de estas personas como Sheriff y colaboró con nosotros para mantener vivos a otros licántropos. Y Melissa ha sido ferozmente protectora con Scott, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. Ella está a salvo.

—¿Han hablado con Melissa?

Derek asintió.

—Probablemente también hablaron contigo, incluso si no lo sabían. Hay un grupo que opera en esta parte de California. Su misión principal es eliminarnos. Los medios siempre se enteran y anuncian nuevos licántropos, y luego esto el grupo sigue a las familias. Se acercan a ellos de manera discreta y hacen amistad con ellos. Ni siquiera hablan de sus hijos hasta que se ganan su confianza. Melissa no sabía que su nuevo amigo era parte de esta organización hasta que Scott me habló de algunas de las señales de advertencia que estaba viendo. Si descubren que no pueden convencer a los miembros de la familia, intentan encontrar una forma de entrar en la casa a través de la amistad, a veces del romance. Luego, asesinan a los propios niños en las visitas. y pillado desprevenido antes.

—Oh, Dios mío, —suspiró Stiles. La mano de Derek se detuvo. Se acercó más hasta que estuvieron sentados cadera contra cadera, y Stiles sintió que el corazón de su conejo se aminoraba bajo la nube de las feromonas de Derek. —Oh, Dios mío, eso es terrible.

—Es por eso que no te lo decimos de inmediato, —dijo Derek en voz baja. —Ya perdiste tanto, la idea de que ahora te cacen, y que tu familia podría ser parte de eso... puede empujar a las personas por el borde del camino. Especialmente a los jóvenes. El estado de ánimo son peores en los pequeños. Eres mucho mayor de lo habitual, pero... esto no es fácil para nadie.

Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza, con el pecho lleno de horror. La idea de que había grupos por ahí con planes sofisticados y verdaderamente malvados para matarlo. La idea de que lo querían tanto, que llegarían a tantos extremos... que lo habían logrado tantas veces antes.

—He visto... cosas que no creerías. Respondemos lo más rápido posible a las llamadas, pero la gente espera, las escuelas no siempre siguen el protocolo y, a menudo, el cambio ocurre en privado. La mayoría de los licántropos nuevos. No lo hacen con nosotros o nunca oímos hablar de ellos. He visto las consecuencias de un hermano que pensó que su hermana había sido poseída por un demonio y la había matado. Algunos de ellos huyen, asustados. Hago lo que hago. Lo hago en parte porque me permite obtener justicia para todos los miembros de la manada que he perdido, y todos los miembros de la manada que nunca conoceré. Puedo poner a algunas de estas personas tras las rejas.

—Así que. —Stiles tragó. El olor de Derek era mantener lo que podría ser un ataque de pánico total. —Entonces, la regla de no contacto...

—Es para todos. Los nuevos licántropos son volátiles cuando cambian por primera vez, sin darse cuenta de su fuerza y velocidad y cómo controlarlo. Especialmente en la angustia, como lo fuiste tu, puede ocurrir un daño accidental. Mientras más joven sea, más sujeto a cambios de humor estará. Pero en parte, es para asegurarse de que no se infiltren en nosotros a través de ti y de su familia, cuando todos los involucrados son emocionalmente vulnerables. También tienen la intención de brindarle paz y tranquilidad para trabajar a través de esto. y unirse con la manada.

—Pero, ¿y si hace que las familias sean más vulnerables?— Stiles se encontró preguntando. —Les quitas a sus hijos. Mucha gente se enoja, y por una buena razón.

—Sí. —Derek suspiró. —Deaton y yo hablamos con tu padre al menos una vez a la semana, Stiles, respondiendo sus preguntas y asegurándole que estás a salvo. Nos mantenemos en contacto con las familias. Por ley, tenemos que ofrecer visitas, pero no lo hacemos a no ser que piense que es seguro hacerlo. A veces las familias se niegan y no quieren tener nada que ver con sus hijos después del cambio. Esa puede ser la mejor opción.

—Hace dos años, un nuevo licántropo vino a nosotros. Su nombre era Kate. Tenía quince años. Creció en una de estas familias extremistas. Cuando cambió, en lugar de matarla, la vieron como una forma de entrar. Una de ellas sus primeras noches aquí, ella entró en la casa del alfa, mi madre y mi padre, y disparó una bomba. Ellos ya la consideraron su manada y no sospecharon de ella, pensaron que solo era una cachorra que se perdió. Mató a los tres. Estaba lejos por trabajo o podría haber muerto también.

—Los licántropos han existido durante miles de años, y durante la mayor parte de ese tiempo hemos vivido separados de los humanos. Con todas nuestras mejoras, uno pensaría que seríamos los depredadores, y eso es lo que los humanos siempre dirán. la realidad es que somos cien veces más propensos a ser asesinados por humanos que a asesinarlos.

Derek se inclinó y recogió una roca áspera y negra del tamaño de su palma. Se puso de pie y lo arqueó sobre su cabeza, la roca navegando por el aire durante al menos veinte pies hasta que golpeó algo invisible y se encendió con electricidad. Stiles saltó, el leve olor a quemado se dirigió hacia él.

—Nuestro territorio está bien protegido desde el exterior. Es el interior que debemos vigilar. Tenemos protocolos establecidos, desarrollados por un consejo nacional y global de ancianos hombres lobo, basados en cuándo sabemos que los licántropos son más vulnerables a la manipulación y al peligro, limitando las visitas al territorio por parte de los seres humanos, la regla de no contacto durante los primeros tres meses, visitas supervisadas durante los primeros seis meses. Previene la mayoría de los peores problemas. La ley me obliga a seguir estos procedimientos.

—Lo entiendo,— Stiles encontró su voz. Se estremeció, no con frío, sino algo más. —Está bien. Entiendo. No más historias. Por favor. —Se puso de pie con Derek, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

El alfa presionó más cerca, empujando a Stiles en un cálido abrazo que casi dejó a Stiles inconsciente con la fuerza de su olor. No se inclinó para que Stiles lo olfateara, eso ciertamente habría resultado en un apagón, pero la nube de feromonas lo dejó flotando, como si estuviera soñando. Por una vez, fue un alivio bienvenido de la presión apretada en su pecho.

Cuando Derek se echó hacia atrás, Stiles estaba mareado pero todavía estaba de pie, por suerte. Derek lo dejó agarrar de su brazo y orientarse nuevamente mientras le mostraba cómo identificar las líneas de territorio, que estaban enterradas y eran poco visibles. Derek explicó que dejaron pasar a los animales y licántropos, pero, por alguna tecnología desarrollada por los hombres lobo, mantuvieron a los humanos y proyectiles inanimados.

Luego comenzaron a caminar de regreso. Derek estaba callado al principio. Cuando volvió a hablar, Stiles se preparó para lo peor.

—Puede que sientas que no tienes otra opción en todo esto. En parte, es verdad. Esto te acaba de pasar. Estás bajo la jurisdicción del gobierno de la manada automáticamente como licántropo, incluso como adulto, por lo que nunca puedes vivir legalmente a tiempo completo en el mundo humano otra vez. Pero todavía hay una opción que debes hacer, que es si nos comprometerás a ser parte de nuestra manada... o no. He tomado mi decisión. Me gustaría que fueras.

Stiles se sacudió ante sus palabras.

—¿Qué pasa si elijo el ‘no'?— Preguntó Stiles.

Derek estuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Stiles esperó, tratando de no presionar, a pesar de su desesperación por escuchar la respuesta.

—Si en un mes más descubres que realmente no quieres quedarte con nosotros, hablaremos sobre tus opciones. Hablaré contigo de nuevo.

—Quiero estar con mi papá, —dijo Stiles rápidamente. —Quiero estar con él, sin embargo puedo hacer eso.

—¿Y si eso te pone a ambos en peligro?— Preguntó Derek. Stiles tragó y miró hacia otro lado, con el corazón desgarrado por la pregunta. La tierra pasó bajo sus pies y Stiles tenía un millón de preguntas más que tenía la sensación de que Derek no estaba listo para responder.

—Si desea permanecer con nosotros, hay reglas que debe seguir. Discutiré esto en detalle la próxima vez que hablemos. Debes estar preparado para respetarlas si toma esa decisión. La más difícil es algo que tu hace. Scott está familiarizado con él: no puede revelar cómo llevamos la vida de la manada, incluso a su familia y amigos cercanos. Puede hablar sobre su vida en general, como sus relaciones y sus sentimientos, pero cualquier cosa específica de la licantropía, a quiénes son, lo que somos, cómo vivimos, la tecnología que utilizamos, las leyes por las que vivimos, no se puede difundir fuera de este territorio. Es una gran parte de lo que nos mantiene a salvo aquí. Eso es así en cualquier manada, en cualquier parte el mundo.

Stiles odiaba eso. Lo había odiado cuando era Scott, y lo odiaría por sí mismo.

—Solo piensa en ello. —Derek suspiró. —Piensa bien en lo que te he dicho y tómate este tiempo para tomar una decisión.

La esencia de Derek lo marcó de nuevo en su puerta. Stiles, de mal humor, entró en su casa solo para que Erica se estrellara contra él con un abrazo que era todo miembro.

—Lo siento, —dijo ella, besando su mejilla sorprendentemente dulcemente. Sus ojos brillaban. —Apesta.

—Sí,— estuvo de acuerdo Stiles. Todavía se sentía un poco aturdido cuando ella lo abrazó con demasiada fuerza. —Sí, realmente, realmente lo hace—

—Nos tienes a nosotros. —Scott salió del pasillo y se unió a su abrazo en la puerta. —Siempre nos tendrás a nosotros.

—Gracias, —murmuró Stiles, metiendo su cabeza contra su cabello. Se quedaron allí por un rato, sus feromonas mezclándose y calmándose.

****

—Sé que te estás preguntando por tus ojos, —Deaton comenzó cuando Stiles se sentó en la mesa de examen para su segundo chequeo. En realidad, a Stiles no le importaban sus ojos. Era solo otra en la lista de cosas extrañas en su vida ahora, y Stiles había perdido el rumbo de que había muchas de ellas. —Y quiero que sepas que he estado en contacto con otros médicos de la manada. No lo he olvidado. Piensan que podría ser un indicio de algo raro y antiguo. Están consultando con sus mayores. Debería saber algo en unos meses.

—¿Unos pocos meses? Mira, ahora es por eso que Internet sería una gran inversión, —dijo Stiles mientras Deaton presionaba su lengua con un compresor y alumbraba una luz en la parte posterior de su garganta. —Y enviando mensajes de texto. Eso es una cosa. ¿Qué, envías un mensaje a caballo y en carruaje?

—Audaz har har, —dijo Deaton, plano, mientras también revisaba los reflejos de Stiles. —Estos son ancianos especiales. Los más viejos entre nosotros. Viven en una zona muy recluida de Nepal, muy difícil de encontrar.

—Oh, mierda, ¿cuántos años debes tener para llegar a Nepal?

—Al menos ciento cincuenta. —Deaton encendió su luz en los ojos de Stiles a continuación. —Hice un entrenamiento con el médico entre ellos una vez. Ella es muy sabia.

—Wow. ¿Podría vivir para ser tan viejo?

—Suponiendo que no le digas a la persona equivocada.

—Ahora. —Stiles sonrió. Al principio, Deaton se quedó mirando fijamente el sarcasmo continuo de Stiles, pero ahora Stiles obtuvo estas pequeñas gemas a cambio de vez en cuando.

—Has estado aquí ahora... —Deaton revisó su historial. —Un mes y medio. ¿Supongo que Derek ha hablado contigo?

—¿Sobre la mierda de miedo? Sí.

—Sí. —Deaton frunció el ceño, hablando en serio. —¿Cómo te va con eso? Derek puede ser... directo.

Stiles evitó los ojos de Deaton. Estaba asustado y había sacudido al menos doce de sus planes de escape.

—He estado acumulando cachorros casi sin parar.

—Te refieres a la acumulación de manadas.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, bien. Tomar consuelo en la manada es una forma muy saludable de hacer frente a un licántropo. —Deaton se cruzó de brazos. —¿Y cómo es tu estado de ánimo?

—Bueno, esta mañana aprendí que 'estamos sin queso' en realidad significa 'tenemos que envejecerlo por unas semanas'. Así que eso es todo.

Deaton no se dejó llevar.

—¿Alguna idea sobre lastimarte?

Stiles estaba tentado de desviar eso también, pero sabía por qué Deaton estaba preguntando.

—No.

Deaton asintió, mirándolo críticamente. Supuso que debería sentirse reconfortado porque Deaton estaba comprobando si estaba mintiendo. Simplemente se sentía nervioso.

—¿Cómo sé que no me están mintiendo para asustarme por intentar irme?— Stiles se preguntó, cruzando sus brazos escépticamente. —Esa es mi verdadera pregunta. Me gustaría algún tipo de prueba. Derek quiere que me decida por el resto de mi vida en las próximas dos semanas, así que.

—Tenemos muchas pruebas. —Deaton se oscureció. —Se llama experiencia de la vida real. Si desea declaraciones de testigos, puede hablar con Isaac, Ethan o Aiden. Cualquier licántropo que pase un tiempo fuera del territorio o que trabaje con humanos puede contarle historias, pero estas son las más recientes y perturbadoras. Deucalion tiene una historia particularmente truculenta, si necesitas escucharla. Era un médico joven cuando vino a vernos y sigue siendo el peor que he visto.

—He escuchado de Isaac, —dijo Stiles, mirando sus rodillas. —No los otros.

—Lo siento si no le crees a Derek, pero no es el tipo de cosas que quieres ver por ti mismo, —dijo Deaton bruscamente. —En este caso, sería prudente aceptar información de segunda mano como prueba suficiente.

La verdad era que solo se sentiría mejor cuando pudiera hablar con su padre, quien tendría que saber sobre esto como aplicación de la ley. Su padre había insinuado que ‘las transiciones salieron mal’ en su carta, pero Stiles necesitaba confirmar que eso era lo que realmente quería decir antes de que pudiera ser convencido. Lo había escrito en su próxima carta a su padre y esperaba escuchar antes de que Derek acudiera a él para tomar una decisión.

—¿Que pasa contigo?

Deaton dejó sus herramientas y se apoyó en el mostrador.

—Veo a mi familia humana una vez al año. Aparte de eso, me quedo en el territorio de la manada excepto por necesidades médicas. Lo prefiero así. En el mundo humano, me han llamado nombres en la calle. He sido acorralado por una pandilla de cazadores y casi no pude salir de allí. Mi familia también ha sido un objetivo para los cazadores, como la mayoría de los licántropos aquí pueden atestiguar. He visto suficientes traumas a través de los hombres lobo jóvenes que sé que son muy reales. Y muy injusto, Stiles, que así es como tienen que ser las cosas.

—Tal vez ellos no. —Stiles frunció el ceño. —Tal vez si la gente entendiera más a los hombres lobo...

—Desafortunadamente, entendernos tiende a asustar más a la gente. Somos bastante intimidantes. Se ha intentado, —Deaton negó con la cabeza. —Veré si puedo conseguirte algunos libros de historia.

—Oh, Dios mío, sí. —Stiles rogó. —Libros. Información. Investigación. Por favor, dame todo.

Deaton se rió entre dientes y volvió a levantar su pequeña linterna.

—Cambia para mí.

Deaton volvió a iluminar los ojos de Stiles.

—Todavía plata. Muy inusual. —Deaton hizo un chasquido en la garganta. —Tenía la esperanza de que pudieran cambiar a oro con el tiempo... sin embargo, a estas alturas tu cuerpo ha hecho todos los ajustes que va a hacer. —Deaton se echó hacia atrás. —Encontraré los libros, pero solo estarán disponibles para ti después del segundo mes, cuando tú y Derek hayan hablado nuevamente.

Stiles se desplomó. Por supuesto que había una trampa.

—Te ves saludable. —Deaton apagó su linterna y dio un paso atrás para dejar que Stiles saltara de la mesa. —Por favor, dime si hay algo que necesites de mí, Stiles, o si empiezas a sentir cosas que las pilas de manada no pueden curar, —dijo Deaton con gravedad. —Siempre estoy aquí para que puedas hablar.

****

Stiles había estado tan avergonzado hasta el momento de irse con Scott a primera hora de la mañana para bañarse en el lago y había mantenido su rutina de ducha. Había límites. Límites desnudos. Por supuesto que había visto a Scott desnudo en el vestuario de la escuela secundaria, pero habría otras personas allí.

—Es una especie de género, —le explicó Scott mientras estaba sentado en la cama una mañana tratando de convencer a Stiles para que bajara con él. —Los hombres generalmente se quedan a un lado del lago y las chicas al otro. Luego hay otros dos lados para las personas que desean más privacidad, o las familias que se bañan juntas, aunque hay que caminar más para llegar a ellos. No se puede ver todo, realmente. Pero no es gran cosa, lo juro. Los licántropos son mucho menos tensos con la desnudez que los humanos.

—Las personas que odian los zapatos y cultivan sus propios alimentos no están preocupados por la desnudez. Sorprendente.

—Vale, vamos. —Scott lo levantó. —Lo intentarás y te gustará. Al igual que la pila de manada. Arriba.

—¿Y si Derek está ahí?— Stiles gimió, resistiéndose. —Acostarlo desnudo sería un nuevo nivel de vergüenza, Scotty. Y he alcanzado algunos puntos altos.

—Derek nunca está allí porque siempre está haciendo cosas del FBI. Vamos.

Así que Stiles caminó a regañadientes por el camino hacia el lago a las cuatro de la mañana. El sol ni siquiera estaba realmente alto. El pelo de Stiles era un desastre. Tenía el sueño en los ojos y no podía salir cuando se lo frotó. Además, Scott estaba cantando y nadie tenía derecho a estar tan alegre a estas horas.

—Ok, así que por ahí se va al lado de la chica, y por aquí a nuestro lado. Vamos. —Scott lo empujó hacia la izquierda cuando el sendero se bifurcó y Stiles intentó no golpearlo por lo feliz que sonaba.

Tan pronto como el lago apareció a la vista, Scott se estaba quitando la camisa y los bóxers y corría descaradamente por la playa de arena y roca hacia el agua. Stiles lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los pocos otros cuerpos que pudo ver en el agua y suspiró mientras comenzaba laboriosamente a quitarse la camisa.

Se congeló con la cara a mitad del agujero del cuello cuando notó que Derek emergía de debajo del agua y se pasaba una mano por el pelo mojado. Se estaba frotando el cabello con lo que parecía más ese jabón hecho a mano que Scott tenía en su baño. Sus brazos eran verdaderamente injustos, al igual que su pecho y su espalda. Realmente, su todo. Injusto.

Y Stiles todavía estaba atrapado con su cara a mitad del agujero.

—¡Vamos, Stiles!— Scott gritó, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia él. Stiles se encontró con los ojos de Derek brevemente cuando el licántropo lo notó. La boca de Derek se levantó en señal de saludo antes de enfocarse en frotarse el pecho con el jabón.

Stiles hizo todo lo posible por no asustarse mientras se quitaba el resto de su ropa y, terriblemente lento, entró en el agua.

—Mentiste,— siseó Stiles una vez que se acercó lo suficiente a Scott, mirando fijamente en la dirección de Derek.

—No mentí. Simplemente tuvimos muy mala suerte. —Scott se encogió.

Derek se acercaba a ellos. Derek desnudo. El desnudo Derek se acercaba y luego se detuvo a pocos pies delante de Stiles. El agua apenas pasó por su estúpidamente perfecto estómago.

—Stiles, estás aquí, —dijo Derek, mirando hacia abajo a su cuerpo como si no fuera gran cosa, como si no tuviera la cara entera de Stiles calentándose.

—Aquí estoy, —repitió estúpidamente Stiles, resistiendo el impulso de hundir la barbilla en el agua y ocultar su pálido torso cubierto de lunares. Derek era aún más bonito de cerca, su piel brillaba con gotas de agua. ‘Bonito’ era en realidad una subestimación de proporciones épicas.

—No hay muchos licántropos nuevos que vienen aquí al principio. Scott no comenzó a llegar hasta casi el final de su primer año aquí.

—¿Lo hizo ahora?— Stiles volvió una mirada acusadora hacia Scott.

—Mi mentora era Erica. Entonces. Era diferente. Ella me decía que había orgías matutinas, —señaló Scott.

—Gracias por intentarlo, incluso si es diferente de lo que estás acostumbrado. —Derek le entregó su barra de jabón. Stiles lo tomó vacilante, preguntándose si recibir jabón de su alfa era un importante gesto de baño comunitario. Scott le sonrió, probablemente.

—Te veré en unas pocas semanas, si no te veo aquí antes de eso, —dijo Derek, asintiendo educadamente a Scott antes de volverse y salir del agua.

Stiles no vio cómo Derek caminaba desnudo de regreso a su ropa y se secó con una pequeña toalla azul. No lo hizo. Nop.

Tal vez Stiles podría acostumbrarse a todo este baño público.


	6. The Choice

 

Cuando Stiles recibió la siguiente carta de su padre, estaba agotado de ir a la cocina con Isaac y listo para una siesta de dos días. La vista de Scott con el papel doblado apretado en su mano lo rejuveneció y aceleró a su habitación para abrirlo en su cama.

Pronto su corazón se estaba hundiendo. Su padre confirmó lo que Derek había dicho, citando múltiples ocasiones en que la fuerza había encontrado los cadáveres de nuevos licántropos desenterrados de alguna manera espantosa, o se habían disuelto las llamadas de violencia doméstica que involucraban a hombres lobo y amigos o familiares visitantes, o trabajaban con la manada de licántropos secuestrados o niños perdidos. Había estado en la fuerza durante más de veinte años y dijo que estaba más familiarizado con la madre de Derek, Talia, que con Derek. También confirmó que había estado en contacto constante con Deaton y Derek y reiteró que Stiles se quedará quieto. Stiles tenía alrededor de treinta planes de escape en este punto, pero el eco de la voz de su padre en su cabeza había sido la fuerza de permanencia más importante. Olió la carta y la metió con cuidado en el cajón de su escritorio, sintiéndose triste.

Hizo todo lo posible por conocer todos los licántropos que pudo mientras buscaba a alguien que no pudiera soportar. Comenzó a llamar a las puertas por la noche, con excusas para aprender los nombres de las personas y entrar a sus hogares. Jugó videojuegos con los gemelos durante casi dos días seguidos, lo cual se sintió bien. El trabajador de Google era una pelirroja de mediana edad con un malvado y nerd sentido del humor para igualar el de Stiles (le dijo a Stiles que regresara después de los dos meses para algunas cosas realmente buenas). No le importaba mucho Jennifer, el historiador, pero le gustaba la colección de libros (así que aquí estaba la biblioteca, escondida en la casa de alguien). Jennifer reforzó lo que Deaton había dicho, que la mayoría de los libros de licantropía estaban fuera de los límites hasta que terminaron los dos meses de espera, lo cual. Apestaba. Genial. Ella echó a Stiles cuando él intentó escabullirse a escondidas un pequeño libro debajo de su camisa. Deucalion era brusco y un poco loco, pero incluso él era tolerable.

Cuando Erica y Scott asomaron la cabeza por la puerta para decirle a Stiles lo que ya sabía, que Derek lo estaba esperando en la puerta, Stiles había dedicado largas horas a lamentarse por sus supuestas ‘opciones’. Todavía se sentía apenas preparado para responder a Derek cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque de nuevo.

No caminaron tan lejos esta vez, dirigiéndose hacia el lago en lugar de los límites del territorio. Derek lo sentó en lo que parecía un gran bloque de obsidiana, brillante bajo los dedos de Stiles. Se sumergieron en el lago y Derek miró expectante a Stiles.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose más que un poco abrumado, y Derek estaba sentado demasiado lejos para calmarlo con su olor. Probablemente fue intencional, por lo que Stiles no sentiría que su decisión estuviera influenciada por las feromonas del alfa.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son mis opciones?

Los ojos de Derek se nublaron y miró hacia abajo de inmediato.

—Solo quiero tener el conocimiento. No estoy diciendo, ya sabes, que quiero elegirlos, —aclaró Stiles rápidamente. No pareció ayudar mucho y Stiles tuvo la sensación de que acababa de ofender y herir al alfa.

Derek no lo miró mientras los explicaba en un tono uniforme y neutral.

—La opción más prometedora sería transferirte a otra manada. Eso significaría un tiempo de viaje más largo para ver a tu padre y, en consecuencia, menos visitas. No más de una vez al mes. —Derek se detuvo, suspirando. —La... otra opción es vivir indocumentado en el mundo humano. Eso significaría renunciar a sus vínculos con la manada y dejar de lado su ciudadanía y todo lo que conlleva. Una vez que haga esto, no podrá volver a unirte a nosotros ni unirte a ninguna otra. tiene más de dieciocho años, por lo que puede tomar esa decisión legalmente. También aceptas cualquier castigo que el mundo humano considere oportuno para acusarlo en caso de que lastime a alguien, con el entendimiento de que no podemos ni vamos a interferir. Los peligros que expliqué la última vez que hablamos son... vale la pena considerarlos antes de tomar esa decisión. Los licántropos que toman esta decisión están sujetos a un intenso escrutinio y, a menudo, son hostigados por el gobierno humano, ya que son vistos como una amenaza. Te aconsejaría, si está considerando eso, que se00te tome más tiempo y discutas con los ancianos en detalle.

—Hm— Stiles había pensado que no era nada bueno, pero tenía curiosidad, como de costumbre. Se recostó en la roca en la que estaban sentados, colgando sus dedos en el agua. Derek lo esperó en silencio, apenas moviéndose.

—Habéis hecho algunas... cosas seriamente cuestionables conmigo desde que llegué. Especialmente no aprecié el silencio de la radio cuando estaba en arresto domiciliario. —Stiles miró a Derek, quien se encontró con su mirada sin temor. Obviamente todavía pensaba que había hecho la llamada correcta allí. —Para mí está claro que valoras los derechos de la manada más que los derechos individuales.

Derek entrecerró los ojos y un ligero ceño fruncido tocó sus labios.

—Sí. La manada es lo primero. Entiendo que los humanos estadounidenses tienen diferentes prioridades.

—Sí, básicamente. Nos gusta el individualismo robusto, apostar por nuestra propia cuenta, etc. Así que al principio, solo vi los inconvenientes de tu manera de hacer las cosas. Es decir, me sentí bastante violado y enojado. Pero... He venido a ver los beneficios , —continuó Stiles, observando las ondulaciones en el agua donde sus pies estaban sumergidos. —Todos se sienten muy unidos. Incluso si las personas no son necesariamente amigos aquí, confían el uno en el otro como compañeros de manada. Escuché que las personas con trabajos humanos aportan más de la mitad de sus ingresos al fondo de la manada, que es como todos pueden permitirse mantener y actualizar las cosas que deben venir del mundo humano. Sally me dijo que su trabajo en particular es lo que asegura muchos de nuestros beneficios con el gobierno humano, como las aguas residuales y la electricidad. Todo el mundo parece ser bueno al compartir, mucho más que en el humano mundo, donde las personas realmente viven sus propias vidas segregadas y en gran parte solo comparten así dentro de las familias. Quiero decir, desde que llegué aquí, nadie me presionó para que pague nada, ni alquiler, comida ni servicios. Es un poco irreal. Y la gente realmente trabaja duro para hacer cosas por aquí, como Isaac en la cocina. Pero parece que todo se ha solucionado con la expectativa de que eventualmente encontraré un trabajo que me guste, que beneficiará a la manada y que también trabajará duro para ellos. Quiero decir, Sally me ha cocinado al menos cien dólares en galletas y nunca pidió nada a cambio.

Derek asintió, confirmando eso. Estaba observando a Stiles de cerca.

—No hay nadie aquí a quien realmente odie, y he estado buscando. —Stiles tragó. —Y, sinceramente, todavía no sé qué tan bien encajaré aquí, o incluso si puedo ajustarme a la forma en que priorizas la manada sobre todo. Esa es la parte más extraña de estar aquí. Pero creo que... Con el entendimiento de que todavía seré escéptico e incómodo a veces, creo que estoy dispuesto a tratar de vivir así.

Derek sonrió, y fue algo impresionante, honestamente. Derek se movió más rápido de lo que Stiles podía ver para golpear su hombro contra el hombro de Stiles y el olor lo marca afectuosamente. Stiles se sonrojó de nuevo ante la combinación de lo que parecía Derek y lo que olía a Derek, su cuerpo se iluminaba de manera casi incómodamente excitante.

—Estoy muy contento, Stiles, —dijo Derek con gusto. Era casi un ronroneo. Stiles se quedó mirando a sus pies en lugar de a Derek por temor a que algo realmente embarazoso pudiera salir de su boca.

—Después de hoy, tendrás acceso a todo lo que hacen los demás miembros de tu manada, —Derek comenzó de manera humilde, aún sonando inmensamente complacida. —Nuestra historia, tecnología y el reinado completo del territorio. Comenzarás a aprender sobre nuestras fortalezas y debilidades, por lo que confiamos en que no correrás ahora. —Derek miró fijamente a Stiles. —Lo cual estoy seguro de que has descubierto.

—Como un millón de maneras diferentes. —Stiles le sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mareado por lo feliz que se veía Derek. Sobre él. Stiles Derek estaba emocionado de tener a Stiles, él mismo, en el paquete.

—Bueno, por favor no los compartas conmigo, —dijo Derek, casi con cariño. —Como tienes más de dieciocho años, no más supervisión, aunque tengo la sensación de que tú y Scott no se verán menos.

—Probablemente no. —Stiles estuvo de acuerdo.

—Si bien no hay una supervisión más formal, excepto en las visitas, te animo a que pases el mayor tiempo posible con los miembros de la manada mientras aún estás aprendiendo a vivir aquí. Ellos serán tus maestros para muchas cosas importantes.

Derek hizo una pausa de nuevo.

—Esta libertad también viene con expectativas. La primera es que cumples con la regla más importante que te expliqué antes: la vida de la manada sigue siendo vida de la manada. Eso significa que hay muchas cosas que no puedes discutir incluso con tu padre.

—Lo sé, —dijo Stiles. —Eso... sinceramente, realmente apesta.

—Me lo puedo imaginar, —estuvo de acuerdo Derek, aleccionando un poco.

—¿Qué pasa si rompo esa regla?— Preguntó Stiles. Derek lo miró fijamente. —Solo tengo curiosidad, amigo. No estoy planeando hacerlo. Pero, como, tiene que haber áreas grises de lo que considerarías la vida de la manada y lo que yo considero la vida de la manada.

—Si un humano puede encontrarlo extraño, guárdalo, —Derek aclaró secamente.

—Eso es en realidad bastante claro, —se rió Stiles. Derek sonrió a cambio y Stiles sintió la misma emoción de emoción.

—Lo siguiente es que no dejes el territorio de la manada sin permiso. Esto significa visitas programadas y, en el futuro, si tienes un trabajo humano, debes cumplir con un programa que los ancianos aprueben y el gobierno humano conozca.

—¿Pero puedo irme ahora?— Preguntó Stiles.

—Después de tres meses aquí, tendrá acceso a las visitas regulares. Todavía estará programado, pero podrá irse. También puede solicitar días especiales, como cumpleaños o feriados, pero tendrán que reemplazar otra visita. —En lugar de aumentar el tiempo que pasamos fuera del territorio. Estas solicitudes pasan por los ancianos, no por mí, —respondió Derek.

—¿De acuerdo y que más?— Stiles se preguntó.

—Tienes la obligación de ser el mentor del próximo licántropo que traigamos, con la ayuda de Deaton. Debe seguir el mismo horario que hemos establecido para ti: un mes para ajustarse, un mes con conocimiento del exterior y un mes como manada antes de la visita. Me permites asesorarlos sobre estos asuntos importantes y no romper con ellos la confianza de la manada. Esto puede ser difícil, como lo ha experimentado, ya que las personas a menudo están confundidas y enojadas cuando llegan por primera vez. Un trabajo importante

—Está bien, —estuvo de acuerdo Stiles, un poco incómodo ante la idea de volver a hacer esto con otra persona.

—Eventualmente, podrás mudarte a tu propia casa, si lo deseas. También tienes la bendición de la manada para elegir un compañero.

—¿Compañero?

—Un compañero de vida, sí, —aclaró Derek, sonando paciente.

—¿Cómo quién?

—Como, quienquiera que quiera ser, —Derek lo miró fijamente como si no pudiera creer que Stiles hubiera hecho esa pregunta. —Sin embargo, no todos buscan pareja. María nunca ha tomado pareja, y ahora está en el consejo de ancianos.

—Ok. Yo ok— Stiles se sintió extrañamente nervioso. Ni siquiera había pensado en el equivalente de hombre lobo del matrimonio.

—¿Alguien a quien piensas acercarte? Sé que aún es temprano. —Se preguntó Derek, sonando ligeramente curioso.

—Uh, tú.

Derek lo miró fijamente. Stiles se dio cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca un minuto demasiado tarde.

—Quiero decir... en realidad. Sí. —Porque, porque no. No había manera de que pudiera recuperar eso, y honestamente ya era bastante obvio. Y Derek tuvo las bolas para preguntar. —¿Quién más? Erica es como una hermana para mí. Scott es mi hombre principal. La novia de Scott de Kira... o la pre-pareja, como sea que lo llames?0. No lo sé, soy nuevo. De todos modos, Boyd asusta a la mierda, Isaac y yo apenas logramos ser amigos. Son casi todos de mi edad. Supongo que los gemelos, pero definitivamente son más de quince años mayores que yo, y eso sería algo muy serio. Derek, pensé que era bastante... obvio. Lo anuncié, como, dos semanas después, tío. ¿Recuerdas nuestra prueba horriblemente incómoda?

Derek lo miró en silencio, ilegible cuando Stiles se fue apagando en sus divagaciones. Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaban sentados muy juntos y las feromonas súper relajantes y felices de Derek definitivamente tuvieron una parte en su fácil revelación.

—¿Ya tienes pareja? Mierda.

Derek tardó en responder, mirando hacia el agua. Cuando habló, sonó cuidadoso.

—Mi vida está dedicada a la manada.

—Así que no sales. —Stiles trató de no dejar que eso lo deprimiera por completo.

Derek lo miró, una mirada aguda en su rostro antes de que se empujara a algo neutral nuevamente.

—No... la palabra humana 'citas' no se aplicaría a mí, no. Eventualmente tomaré una pareja y espero que yo, o un miembro de la manada, transmita el rasgo alfa para que pueda ser fácilmente reemplazado cuando paso. Pero mi compañero tiene que estar... comprometido... con lo que estoy comprometido: la manada. Para mí, es una decisión muy seria, ya que compartirían muchas de mis responsabilidades. Todavía te estás adaptando a la vida de la manada. No estás listo para ese tipo de responsabilidad. —Derek se detuvo, mirando a Stiles. Él no parecía molesto, ni siquiera nervioso. —No estaríamos bien en este momento.

Stiles asintió, su rostro ardiendo.

Derek lo superó con bastante facilidad y terminó su lista de expectativas, es decir, que Stiles finalmente se conformaría con un trabajo dentro o fuera de la manada y contribuiría parte de sus ganancias al fondo del paquete. Stiles no sabía cómo podía seguir hablando normalmente después de haberlo cerrado tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué pasa con las ocupaciones? ¿Algo de interés?

—Deaton realmente quiere que sea médico de manada. Creo que tendría que trabajar seriamente en mi forma de dormir.

Derek sonrió.

—Deaton tiene que trabajar en eso también.

—Le estoy diciendo que dijiste eso.

La sonrisa de Derek se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando se sentó e inclinó la barbilla hacia el cielo. Stiles también miró hacia arriba. Era una hermosa mañana de domingo, el aire fresco y los pájaros gorjeando. Y Derek estaba sentado a su lado, oliendo así, con ese aspecto. Cerrándolo sin ni siquiera herir sus sentimientos. Las cosas no estaban tan mal.

Entró en su casa para una fiesta. Había al menos veinte hombres lobo atestados en su pequeña cabaña, y lo que parecía un barril sentado en su mostrador. Pero no podía ser un barril... porque las licántropos no se emborrachaban. Pero aparte de las tazas de madera extrañamente rústicas de las que todos estaban bebiendo, podría haber sido una fiesta en casa de cuando era un estudiante de secundaria.

—Uh, ¿hola?

—Dijiste que sí, ¿verdad?— Scott estaba saltando emocionado justo delante de él. Veinte pares de ojos de hombre lobo estaban sobre él, expectantes.

—...¿sí?

Se escuchó un gran aplauso y de repente se vio envuelto por la manada. Derek estaba sonriendo y apoyado contra el marco de su puerta, lo suficientemente detrás de eso que Stiles no podía olerlo más. Para cuando todo el mundo lo había olfateado y el olor lo marcaba, era un semillero de feromonas y se sentía un poco mejor. Incluso el olor de Boyd lo marcó, sonriendo. Erica puso una taza en sus manos y besó su mejilla.

—Esto es lo que has estado esperando: ¡cerveza de hombre lobo!

—¿Qué?— Stiles comenzó a sonreír. —¿Me estás cagando?

—No te voy a cagar, por una vez. —Erica sonrió. —Así es como nos emborrachamos. Está impregnado de acónito. Te hará sentir como un gatito débil.

—De acuerdo. —Stiles se rió de su emoción burbujeante. La energía de la manada era contagiosa. Y alguien tenía música que iba de algún lado, como la música EDM. Era casi... normal. Humano normal, de todos modos. Stiles tomó un sorbo tentativo y sonrió a lo grande porque sabía mucho mejor que la cerveza, una especie de dulce, chiflado y natural, como todo lo que hacían los licántropos.

—Esto es lo que estábamos cultivando en ese campo, —Isaac estaba a su lado, sonriendo. Pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de Stiles y lo olió. —Bienvenido a la manada, hermano.

—Oh. —La forma en que Isaac dijo ‘hermano’, no sonaba como una jerga, sonaba como un sentimiento familiar real. —Igualmente, —intentó Stiles, sintiéndose un poco abrumado por toda la atención y el afecto.

Hablaba literalmente con todos con los que había tenido una relación hasta ahora. Sally estaba allí hablando con María. Kali también había venido, y estaba ansiosa por explicarle la herbología del hombre lobo y las artes marciales. El empleado de Google cuyo nombre aún no podía recordar, pero a quien definitivamente le había echado en falta le olió una gran sonrisa y lo invitó al día siguiente a usar lo que ella llamó las ‘redes de hombres lobo’, lo que Stiles estaba increíblemente interesado en aprender más. Los gemelos también estaban allí, y lo aplastaron entre ellos y lo olieron de ambos lados a la vez. No tenían nada interesante que compartir con él, pero también lo invitaron a jugar videojuegos nuevamente en algún momento pronto.

Todo el mundo estaba ansioso por contar sus secretos, y Stiles tuvo la sensación de que se había tomado un gran esfuerzo para no filtrarse antes de eso. Si bien a Stiles le gustaba hablar y le encantaba escuchar nueva información sobre la manada, no era una persona que hablara con todos a la vez. Finalmente, se sintió abrumado y eso fue, por suerte, cuando Erica comenzó a espantar a los hombres lobo por la puerta. Derek se quedó hasta que Boyd se fue, y Stiles trató de no inclinarse demasiado sobre él mientras salía por la puerta. No pudo evitar desmayarse un poco ya que el olor de Derek lo marcó de nuevo antes de irse.

Tan pronto como todos los demás se habían ido, Scott y Erica lo barrieron en el sofá, lo envolvieron en una manta y le preguntaron qué había pasado. Por qué dijo que sí. Erica estaba literalmente rebotando.

—Así que. —Stiles miró entre ellos, sin saber por dónde empezar. —Entonces... creo que invité a Derek, —es lo que finalmente salió.

La sonrisa de Scott se congeló y la de Erica se ensanchó. Miró a Scott por un largo momento antes de inclinarse y tomar la cara de Stiles suavemente con ambas manos.

—Eres tan precioso, —dijo con sinceridad. —Nunca antes había conocido a alguien que fallara tanto en tantas cosas.

—Oye. —Stiles quería discutir, pero maldita sea, era cierto. Ni siquiera tenía la energía para arrancarle la cara de las manos.

—¿Hiciste... hiciste qué?— Scott parecía completamente desconcertado. —¿Tú... le pediste a Derek que saliera? ¿Cómo en la forma humana? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Me preguntó si estaba pensando en acercarme a alguien para ser mi compañero. Y él... su maldito olor, muchachos. Me lo sacó.

—Oh, Stiles. —La boca de Scott se abrió. —Eso no es lo mismo.

Stiles tragó saliva y empujó.

—Así que le dije. Y luego mencioné todas las razones por las que no quería que nadie más de mi edad fuera mi compañero.

—Oh, Stiles. —Scott se acurrucó sobre lo que parecía ser una vergüenza de segunda mano.

Erica se echó a reír, con las piernas contra ella.

—Ayúdame. —Stiles les suplicó. Scott apoyó su frente brevemente contra el hombro de Stiles como si estuviera reuniendo toda su fuerza. Erica finalmente se incorporó, contuvo el aliento y se apoyó contra él también. Erica se reunió antes de que Scott pudiera.

—Entonces un compañero no está ni cerca de las citas, —comenzó Erica, todavía sin aliento.

—Un compañero es sagrado, —intervino Scott, asintiendo con vehemencia.

—Y para que conste, Derek creció en la manada. Solo sabría sobre 'salir' viendo películas humanas o leyendo libros humanos.

—Lo que le daría una impresión totalmente horrible de cuáles son tus intenciones.

—Sí, los hombres lobo más...

—Ni siquiera sé cómo...

—Es tan intenso, —dijo Erica, pareciendo perpleja. —Desearía que no fuera tan intenso, en realidad.

Scott chasqueó los dedos y sonrió.

—Piensa en la vieja escuela. Por ejemplo, la palabra 'cortejar' viene a la mente: cartas de amor, para siempre lazos. Es súper romántico, nada remotamente casual. Recuerda, podemos vivir hasta los doscientos años. Es un compromiso muy importante.

—¡Sí! Sí, esa es la manera perfecta de describirlo. Regresa a. siglo 19.

—Joder, odio el siglo 19, —se quejó Stiles. Ellos lo ignoraron, demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro.

—Sí, así que decirle que es la mejor opción entre las opciones no es... una forma súper terrible de hacer eso

—Súper terrible, —asintió Erica, sonriendo de nuevo. —Solo... solo tu mayor falla hasta ahora. Y eso es un logro.

—Lo que probablemente estabas pensando más en la línea de era un compañero de calor.

—¡Sí!— Erica asintió con entusiasmo. —Eso puede ser mucho más informal. Derek podría ir por eso.

—Excepto que Stiles no se calienta. Así que no tendría necesidad de uno. —Scott señaló a Erica, como si estuvieran resolviendo la vida de Stiles juntos. Erica asintió, pareciendo decepcionada.

—Ok, para. Rompe, equipo, —insistió Stiles, con la cabeza dando vueltas. —¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto?

—Podría ser tu turno de disculparte con él, —Scott se encogió de hombros. —Él te perdonará. Todos perdonan a los novatos.

—Lo jodes mucho. —Erica lo miró con cariño. —Ya estamos acostumbrados.

—¿Cómo explico esto en términos humanos... —Scott miró a Stiles con seriedad. —Digamos que te emborrachaste y le pediste a tu jefe que se case contigo. Es algo así.

Los ojos de Stiles se salieron de su cabeza. Miró a Erica para confirmar. Ella realmente se apiadó de él.

—Quiero decir, honestamente, Derek ya lo han usado. Casi cada nuevo licántropo se siente atraído por él. Es como un derecho de paso. Huele tan bien, ¿cómo no pudiste?

—¿De verdad?— El corazón de Stiles se estaba hundiendo. —¿Así que... esto... pasa mucho?— Definitivamente pensó que había sido el extraño.

—Bueno, no creo que nadie lo haya anunciado tan audaz y tan a menudo. También eres el primero vez veo a quien se ha enamorado de él. —Erica se apoyó contra él. —Es difícil no enamorarse un poco de él solo por su olor. Está diseñado para relajarnos, y estar aquí al principio puede ser muy estresante. Quiero decir, Scott es vergonzosamente heterosexual e incluso estaba un poco enamorado. Definitivamente lo hice. No lo dijimos, pero es Derek. Él lo sabía. Además, desaparece cuando te acostumbras a vivir aquí. —Scott se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros cuando Stiles lo miró para confirmar.

Stiles se sintió derrotado. Él había pensado.

—En realidad no dijo que no, realmente. Dijo que para él, la manada era su responsabilidad y que su... compañero... tendría que estar dispuesto a ayudarlo con esas responsabilidades.

—Oh, dios, sí. Nunca podrías hacer lo que Kira y yo hacemos con Derek. Derek tiene que ver con la responsabilidad. Quiero decir, su trabajo es importante para cumplir el contrato de la manada con el gobierno humano. Cuando no está haciendo su trabajo, su naturaleza alfa es crucial para mantener la vida aquí y negociar con el mundo humano. Pasa tanto tiempo relajando a otras personas que no creo que realmente se relaje. He ido a la mayoría de las pilas de la manada y nunca lo vi allí , —explicó Scott, con aspecto serio.

—Él solía hacerlo,— Erica se mordió el labio, sus ojos se pusieron tristes. —Antes de...—

—Oh, —dijo Scott rápidamente, sus ojos se pusieron tristes también.

—Derek tiene razón, Stiles. Derek creció aquí, y creció con la expectativa de que sería in alfa. Eso es todo lo que sabe. Ser su compañero... significaría dar más a la manada de lo que te sientes cómodo en este momento. —Dijo Erica suavemente, pasando una mano por el cabello de Stiles con comodidad.

—Ok,— acordó Stiles, listo para que esto termine. —Entiendo.

Stiles fue a su propia cama esa noche, solo con sus pensamientos. En voz alta, había dicho que sí, y le había sorprendido gratamente el entusiasmo y el afecto de la manada. Pero sus muchos planes de escape aún estaban catalogados en su cabeza, desde las soluciones más seguras y hasta las más seguras y hasta las más más seguras. Aunque ahora se sentía un poco mal por eso, no estaba listo para dejarlos.


	7. The Heat

 

La vida de la manada ha mejorado enormemente

Stiles fue a la casa de Nela (donde finalmente aprendió su nombre) al día siguiente y recibió un tutorial en las —redes de hombres lobo, —que era básicamente un Internet separada para hombres lobo. Pasó literalmente todo el día en una de las computadoras de la manada, repasando de sitio web en sitio web: sitios de redes sociales de hombres lobo (hilarantes), blogs de hombres lobo, tecnologías desarrolladas por hombres lobo, sitios de gobierno de hombres lobo, historia del hombre lobo. Apenas era suficiente para mojar su palet.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces en Google?— Stiles finalmente le preguntó a Nela mientras él tomaba un descanso para un refrigerio de un atracón de información de seis horas y la molestaba en la oficina de su casa. Nela se giró para enfrentarlo desde su impresionante mega escritorio, con múltiples pantallas, y se puso las gafas en la nariz.

—Yo entierro los secretos del hombre lobo. —Ella le sonrió.

—¿Cómo?— Preguntó Stiles, sentándose derecho con interés y lamiendo su cuchara limpia de compota de manzana.

—Por lo general, algo aparece según la relevancia y algunos otros factores. Bueno, tenemos una cláusula de privacidad en nuestro tratado con el gobierno humano que nos permite influir en la información filtrada a la población humana. Resulta que, aunque es uno de nuestros más estrictas reglas, los hombres lobo de todo el mundo todavía lo rompen de vez en cuando y sale la mierda. Ahí es donde entra mi trabajo. Si bien no puedo eliminar la publicación original o la página web con información sensible a la licantropía, puedo enterrarla, lo que significa que puede ponerlo al final de la lista de búsquedas relevantes. Esto se complica más con cosas como las redes sociales, pero aún es factible. Diseño y arreglo el software que usan los motores de búsqueda para encontrar y ocultar esta información sensible a la licantropía.

—Jesús. Es por eso que no pude encontrar nada cuando estaba tratando de investigar a los hombres lobo en el mundo humano.

—Básicamente. Soy un ninja, —ella aceptó con orgullo.

Stiles se iluminó con un pensamiento.

—¿Hay porno hombre lobo?

Ella giró lentamente hacia la oficina de su casa y lo ignoró.

Stiles regresó todos los días durante la próxima semana y trabajó silenciosamente en una de las computadoras de la manada. Estaba fascinado por lo que podía encontrar en las feromonas de hombre lobo y la multitud de diferentes tipos, especialmente de un alfa a un beta. Se encontraban las feromonas de la manada que los hombres lobo casi siempre exudaban, las feromonas de entre parejas biológicamente compatibles, las feromonas de apareamiento que solo exudaban entre parejas apareadas, las feromonas separadas para indicar el calor y las feromonas que respondían de la pareja sexual, y una gran cantidad de feromonas del alfa que comunicaba sus sentimientos a sus betas. Una de ellas era una feromona que transmitía extrema agresión y disgusto, que es lo que Stiles supuso que lo había lastimado mucho cuando Derek lo encontró en su habitación. Los licántropos confiaban en el olor más que la vista o el oído. De acuerdo con las fuentes creíbles que Stiles pudo encontrar, entonces sin manada, se sintieron cegados y perdidos. Stiles se sorprendió al enterarse de que las carreras de la manada eran una forma en la que Derek podía, esencialmente, marcar a todos al mismo tiempo, ya que su cuerpo bombeaba feromonas adicionales para que la maneja las siguiera cuando corría.

Stiles todavía no podía entender por qué su cuerpo estaba captando las feromonas de Derek. Ambos eran hombres, y se suponía que era señal de compatibilidad biológica para la reproducción, es decir, que producían niños.

Más que eso, de ninguna manera se estaba desvaneciendo de la manera en que Erica había dicho que lo haría. En todo caso, se hizo más fuerte. Todavía era la primera persona en darse cuenta cuando Derek caminaba en una habitación, todavía no podía oler a Derek sin terminar en el suelo, y Scott ahora tenía que impedirle seguir a Derek después de la carrera.

Buscó lo que pudo encontrar en parejas del mismo sexo y no encontró ningún otro caso reciente de infatuación entre parejas del mismo sexo. Lo inquietó un poco, y finalmente lo hizo pensar en sus ojos y por qué su cuerpo respondería así. Tal vez había algo mal en él y esta era otra señal.

Encontró algo en ‘omegas’, que es lo que los hombres lobo llamaban licántropos indocumentados que vivían en el mundo humano, separados del mundo de los hombres lobo. El sitio web del gobierno de la manada global incluyó a los ‘omegas’ como una población separada de la que recopilaron información, y de forma alarmante, sus expectativas de vida eran menos de la mitad de los hombres lobo de la manada: 45 años en lugar del promedio de 120. Derek no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que tenían dificultades para vivir por su cuenta.

Además, había porno hombre lobo.

****

Stiles pasó la mayor parte del mes siguiente leyendo los libros de historia que Deaton le había dado, revisando libros médicos y, ocasionalmente, ayudando a Scott con los animales.

Comenzaba a ir a bañarse en el lago todas las mañanas a las cuatro de la tarde, en caso de que fuera a ver a Derek. Tal vez él no era ’material de pareja’ pero eso no significaba que no pudiera hacerlo. En realidad, veía a Derek una vez a la semana, generalmente los viernes por la mañana, cuando Derek regresaba para la cena de manada y para dirigir la manada. Derek desnudo. Fue glorioso. Además, Derek siempre hablaba con él, aunque fuera brevemente, y la mitad de las veces, Stiles encontraba la manera de marcar el olor antes de irse.

Su día de visitas se fue acercando hasta que finalmente Boyd e Isaac llamaron a su puerta y salió disparado tan rápido que golpeó a Isaac.

—¡Lo siento! Vamos. —Stiles sonrió, ayudándolo a levantarse. Isaac suspiró y siguió en silencio junto a Boyd. Fueron juntos al garaje de carga donde fácilmente había diez autos estacionados. Boyd se deslizó en el asiento del conductor del familiar sedán gris, y aunque Stiles llamó al acompañante, Isaac no lo sacó de ahí.

Stiles vibraba en su asiento durante la mayor parte del viaje. Fue más largo de lo que él pensó que podría ser: condujeron durante casi una hora antes de que empezara a reconocer a Beacon Hills por su ventana.

—¡Esa es mi escuela secundaria!— Stiles gritó con entusiasmo, señalando por la ventana. Isaac lo miró por el espejo retrovisor e intercambió una mirada con Boyd. Finalmente lo hizo con el humor después de treinta segundos de silencio.

—Muy genial.

Stiles abrió la puerta cuando se detuvieron junto a su casa. Su papá estaba esperando en el porche. Stiles se tomó todo lo que Stiles no tuvo para acelerar el estilo de hombre lobo a través del césped y en los brazos que esperaban de su padre, donde fue aplastado en el abrazo más largo y mejor de su vida.

—Te extrañé tanto, joder. —Stiles le sacó las lágrimas de los ojos y se aferró a la ropa de su padre, con ese olor familiar que lo inundaba.

—Es bueno ver que no has cambiado. Todavía tengo esa boca en ti. —Su papá retrocedió, limpiándose los ojos y sonriéndole a Stiles. —Vamos adentro. Tengo papas fritas rizadas para ti. No estaba bromeando, resultó.

—Eres el mejor, papá. —Stiles se apoyó en su padre y entró en la casa, olvidándose de las sombras de hombres lobo que seguían silenciosamente detrás de ellos.

—Entonces, chico, conozco las reglas: nada específico. Scott me lo ha estado recordando cada vez que lo visita, —dijo su padre mientras compartían el mayor cubo de papas fritas que Stiles podría haber pedido y se sentaron en el sofá juntos. —Pero en realidad tengo algunas cosas que he estado esperando para contarte.

—Oh, sí. No he sabido de ti en tres meses. —Stiles guiñó un ojo en dirección a los hombres lobo para recordarle a su padre que se habían estado comunicando con cartas secretas. Super secreto —Por favor, lléname.

—Bueno, primero dime cómo te gusta allá arriba, —insistió su padre, sonriéndole de una manera que parecía un poco triste.

—Es... no lo sé. —Stiles se esforzó por pensar en algo que dijera que no había derramado ya en sus cartas. —Le pregunté a Derek.

—¿De verdad?— Su papá frunció el ceño. —¿Que dijo el?

—Él dijo no.

Su papá asintió silenciosamente. Stiles sintió la mayor ola de afecto por su padre ante esa reacción sin juzgar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo está todo lo demás?

—En realidad está bien. Al principio fue lo peor, peor que cuando Scott me dejó el último año...

—Sí, eso fue duro para ti.

—Pero ahora creo que me gusta. Es raro. Pensé que Scott mentía con seguridad cuando dijo eso, pero es extraño lo rápido que te acostumbras cuando estás rodeado de... —Estaba pensando en Todas las feromonas de la manada, pero él cambió eso a —otros hombres lobo.

—Tuve una sensación. —Su papá tomó su mano y la apretó, respirando profundamente y dejándolo salir lentamente. —Estaba tan seguro de que ibas a correr. Estaba aterrorizado.

—¿Por qué?— Stiles se encontró preguntando. Sabía la respuesta general, pero su padre parecía estar pensando en algo dolorosamente específico.

—Esa gente... la gente de la que Derek me advirtió. Han estado en contacto conmigo. No son una broma.

—Eso he oído, —admitió Stiles. —¿Que paso, estas bien?

—El cartero, —su padre tiró de su barbilla con enojo hacia la puerta , —comenzó a hablarme un día. Muy amable. Dijo que no te había visto últimamente y quería saber qué sucedió. Excepto … que nunca lo había visto antes . Era un nuevo cartero, comenzó justo después de que desaparecieras.

—Mierda. —Stiles se estremeció ante lo increíblemente... espeluznante que era eso. —Podrían ser cualquiera. En serio.

—Es por eso que necesitas estar seguro, ¿ok?— Su papá frunció el ceño y ahuecó su rostro entre sus manos desgastadas. —Prométemelo.

—Sí, está bien, papá, —prometió Stiles en voz baja.

—De acuerdo. —Su padre tomó otra respiración profunda que parecía calmarlo. —Bien, bien. Tengo algunas... noticias para compartir contigo.

—¿Tú lo haces?— Stiles se animó. Su padre nunca anunció sus -’noticias’, simplemente lo dijo.

—Después de que te fuiste, comencé a ver a Melissa más y más. Al principio solo nos ayudamos mutuamente, padre a padre, pero ahora...

—Oh, Dios mío. Estás saliendo con ella. Estás saliendo con Melissa.

—... Sí, —dijo su padre, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla y mirando con cautela.

—Oh Dios mío. —Stiles se llevó una mano al pecho cuando la felicidad surgió de él inesperadamente. —Oh, papá, eso es perfecto. Estoy muy contento. Sí. Por favor, cásate y vivid juntos. Como ahora. Por favor. Entonces, Scott y yo podríamos escalonar nuestras visitas y visitas una vez por semana y volver a casa juntos por Navidad. Esto es Perfecto.

—Ok, despacio, solo hemos estado saliendo durante un mes, —se rió John, viéndose considerablemente más relajado. —¿Estás bien con esto? Me imaginé que podría ser algo... extraño para ti y Scott. Sé que no he tenido muchas citas desde que falleció tu madre. O, en absoluto.

—No. —Stiles negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. —No, por favor. Haz lo que te haga feliz. Scott y yo os brindamos todo nuestro apoyo. Ni siquiera necesito preguntarle, solo sé que ambos seríamos tan felices si supiéramos que ambos son felices. —Y cuidándose el uno al otro, Stiles se agregó silenciosamente a sí mismo.

—Bien bien. —Su padre agitó una mano hacia él, pareciendo avergonzado ahora. —Me hago a la idea. Me alegra oírlo, niño.

Después de eso, Isaac y Boyd los siguieron mientras iban a la galería y comían juntos en el restaurante mexicano favorito de Stiles. Atrapó a la gente que lo miraba a los ojos más de una vez, y una familia se sentó a su lado en el restaurante y luego encontró algo malo en su mesa y le pidió al camarero que se moviera después de que Stiles escuchó a la madre susurrar en el oído del padre: ellos. —Sin embargo, Stiles los ignoró y se enfocó en su padre, porque incluso los fanáticos no pudieron arruinar su primer día de visitas.

El final del día llegó demasiado pronto y luego Stiles volvió a llorar cuando abrazó a su padre, deseando no tener que dejarlo ir.

—Te veré el mes que viene.

—Creo que puedo enviarte cartas ahora. Scott envió algunas a Melissa, especialmente al principio, y tengo mi teléfono nuevamente, así que a veces puedo enviar mensajes de texto y cosas cuando tenemos servicio. Pero nunca lo hacemos. —Stiles se secó los ojos, deseando poder mantenerlo un poco mejor. Los ojos de su papá también brillaban. —Cuando pasen seis meses, puedo ir a verte dos veces al mes. Suponiendo que el cartero no me mate.

—No bromees sobre eso, —dijo su padre con seriedad. —Voy a estar pendiente de ti, niño.

Stiles lo abrazó de nuevo, tratando de mantener su nueva fuerza de hombre lobo suave a pesar de la tormenta de emociones en su pecho. Volvió a subir al automóvil con Isaac y Boyd y contuvo su miseria hasta que pudo echarse en su cama en su casa.

Al ver a su padre aflojarse considerablemente su interior. Después de eso, Stiles pasó mucho tiempo considerando seriamente qué tipo de trabajo quería hacer en la manada. Parecía más real y posible considerar quedarse en el territorio de la manada ahora que existía la posibilidad de que su padre no estuviera solo, de que tuviera a alguien como compañero, y alguien tan grande como Melissa, para arrancar.

****

Casi otro mes después, Stiles se despertó en medio de la noche con escalofríos. Desde que se convirtió en un hombre lobo con el metabolismo del sol, el frío se había convertido en un concepto extraño para él. Se sentó en la cama y se frotó una mano por la frente para descubrir que también estaba cubierto de un sudor frío.

Frunciendo el ceño ante su mano húmeda, Stiles sacó las piernas de la cama y se puso una de las pocas sudaderas que había traído con él desde su segunda visita con su padre, cuando repasaron el resto de sus cosas. Su escritorio ahora estaba cubierto de chismes de superhéroes y una variedad de libros, tanto humanos como hombres lobo de origen. Se sentía más como en casa.

Stiles se sintió aún más frío cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la pila de manada, temblando y tirando de su suéter más cerca de su cuerpo. Revisó su teléfono para confirmar lo que ya sabía: que esta noche no era más fría que cualquier otra noche que había estado en el territorio de la manada. A su cuerpo no parecía importarle eso. Scott había dicho que no tenían resfriados humanos, pero Stiles se preguntó si tal vez estaba recibiendo el equivalente de hombre lobo. De cualquier manera, se estaba congelando y la pila de manada tendría gente para mantenerlo abrigado. Solo podía esperar que no fuera contagioso.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que abrió la puerta de la Casa Principal, su cabeza comenzó a nadar, el olor de Derek era poderoso y dominante. Se quedó inmóvil en el oscuro y silencioso salón, una sensación familiar de déjà vu seguido inmediatamente por el eco del terror de cuando Derek había reaccionado a su intrusión. Le dolía el pecho y le lloraban los ojos mientras el deseo se estremecía a través de él. Necesitaba llegar a un lugar cálido, pero su cuerpo no se alejaría de ese olor.

Stiles miró las puertas de la pila de manada y se obligó a caminar en esa dirección. Sus pies lo llevaron hacia el otro lado, hacia la casa de Derek. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y logró detenerse frente a la puerta de Derek. Se quedó allí temblando, sus dientes empezaron a castañetear, mirando a la puerta y obligándose a no abrirla. El olor de Derek parecía filtrarse en su piel y mezclar sus pensamientos en nada más que instinto, una mezcla confusa de anhelo y miedo.

Finalmente, Stiles se hundió en el suelo, luchando consigo mismo. Un sonido de frustración escapó de sus labios, un suave gemido. Escondió su cabeza en sus brazos y deseó que su cuerpo se calmara, que dejara de temblar, pero ahora estaba aún más cerca de la fuente del olor y era todo lo que podía pensar, su boca se humedecía solo con el pensamiento abstracto. Era más profundo aquí, más embriagador, la corriente subyacente de la excitación que superaba las cualidades relajantes.

Stiles todavía estaba acurrucado en sí mismo frente a la puerta cuando la escuchó abrirse. Derek estaba en la entrada, mirando a Stiles, con el pelo desordenado por el sueño. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran agudos y estaban despiertos mientras observaba a Stiles, que estaba tirado en el suelo, mirándolo patéticamente y parpadeando con lágrimas en los ojos.

Derek se arrodilló frente a Stiles y abrió los brazos. Stiles inmediatamente se arrastró dentro de ellos, colapsando en el cálido y abrumador aroma del alfa con un jadeo aliviado. La mano de Derek se calmó sobre su espalda, se detuvo contra la piel expuesta en su cuello y luego se movió hacia su frente como si estuviera revisando su temperatura. Lo levantó fácilmente del suelo, con fuertes brazos que le rodearon las rodillas para acunarlo contra su pecho. Stiles no pudo hacer nada más que enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Derek, tan ansioso por la fuente de ese olor. Sin embargo, era demasiado, y Stiles se desmayó casi tan pronto como se acercó.

****

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, se trataba de una combinación de cielo y infierno. El olor de Derek estaba en todas partes, cálido, delicioso y lo suficientemente poderoso como para apagar sus sentidos e introducir una agradable bruma en sus pensamientos, pero su cuerpo todavía temblaba con un frío insaciable. Se retorció y se cubrió con las mantas, perdido en la sensación conflictiva que lo atravesaba. Abrió los ojos para descubrir dónde estaba, y reconoció con una sacudida el interior de la habitación de Derek. Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que era la cama de Derek en la que estaba enredado ahora, sudando y temblando contra las sábanas de Derek y las almohadas de Derek.

No había nadie en la habitación con él, pero si se concentraba, lo cual era difícil en un ambiente tan perfumado, podía escuchar a las personas hablando en la sala de estar. Sonaba como... Deaton... y Derek.

—... ¿Qué significa eso?— Derek estaba preguntando, su voz tranquila y apenas audible a través de la puerta cerrada.

—Estoy haciendo pruebas en este momento. Puede ser...

—No.

—Es lo mejor que puedo suponer, en este momento. Solo mantenlo cómodo. Él vino a ti, Derek. No puedo eliminarlo con la temperatura de su cuerpo tan baja, y no puedo hacer nada por él con drogas que tu olor no lo haré mejor.

—¿Será suficiente?

—Es muy sensible a ti. Creo que sí.

El miedo se abrió camino a través de la agradable neblina de la esencia de Derek y Stiles luchó por incorporarse, para llamarles y decirles que podía oírlos y que es mejor que se lo digan ahora. Sus brazos temblaron cuando empujó su cuerpo hacia arriba y el mundo se inclinó. Stiles se derrumbó sobre la cama.

La puerta se abrió. Luego la cama se hundió con el peso y el olor de Derek se intensificó. Stiles parpadeó ante la seria cara de Derek, flotando sobre él.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— La voz de Derek era baja y calmante.

—Como una mierda, —respondió Stiles, todavía mareado. —¿De qué diablos están hablando?

—Deaton quiere que duermas aquí conmigo esta noche, —dijo Derek.

—Eso no...

—¿Eso está bien?

Stiles volvió la cabeza, frustrado de que Derek esquivara la pregunta. Cualquier otro día, mataría por dormir al lado de Derek. Había tenido muchas de esas fantasías, en realidad, ninguna de ellas donde estaba tan enfermo. Sintió a Derek deslizarse bajo las mantas y acercarse más a él. Su calor era tan eléctrico que Stiles se encontró presionando hacia atrás hasta que fue aplastado contra los duros planos de la forma de Derek. Derek rodeó a Stiles con sus brazos para abrazarlo y el frío aparentemente impenetrable en su cuerpo se redujo a un frío soportable. Stiles se desmayó otra vez cuando presionó su nariz contra el pecho de Derek.

La noche transcurrió incómodamente en oleadas de olor de Derek y escalofríos. Apenas emergería de la extraña niebla, sacudiéndose para despertarse, solo para que Derek lo acercara de nuevo y ocultara su visión. Era cálido y frío, y no podía pensar más allá de la confusa mezcla.

Cuando finalmente se despertó sintiéndose un poco mejor, su temblor se había reducido a algo manejable. Derek ya no estaba en la habitación con él. Stiles pudo sentarse y apoyarse contra el marco de la cama de madera para mirar alrededor. La cama de Derek era más grande que la suya, y sus sábanas estaban hechas de un material fino. Stiles podía oler su propio sudor frío en ellos e inmediatamente se sintió mal por empujarse contra el alfa, quien notoriamente no descansaba, y lo hacía cuidar de él mientras estaba enfermo.

Si escuchaba, podía escuchar a Derek en la sala de estar, haciendo algo en la estufa. Stiles inhaló profundamente y su mente nadó agradablemente con Derek, así como con huevos y tocino. Su culpa creció y recogió la manta superior a su alrededor como un chal y trató de levantarse. Sus piernas se sentían débiles, pero no se doblaron debajo de él mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, lo que consideraba un éxito.

Cuando entró en la sala de estar, se encontró con que Derek se detuvo al lado de la estufa, esperando que pasara. Stiles inmediatamente miró hacia abajo bajo los ojos preocupados del alfa.

—Lo siento mucho, —dijo Stiles de inmediato.

—Es bueno que hayas venido a mí. —El alfa despidió sus disculpas con una ola. —Vuelve a la cama. Te llevaré algo para comer.

—Puedo ayudarte,— intentó Stiles.

—Cama. —Derek levantó una ceja, su tono expectante.

—¿Qué hay de Deaton?— Stiles preguntó de inmediato. —Lo escuché aquí anoche.

—Está tratando de averiguar por qué estabas enfermo. —Derek volvió a mirar la comida que estaba cocinando. —Estará cerca esta mañana después de que hayas comido.

—Te oí hablar anoche.

Derek resopló con irritación. Al segundo siguiente, él estaba junto a Stiles, maltratándolo a través de la puerta. Stiles se fue (porque no tenía otra opción) y pronto Derek lo tenía metido bajo más mantas, revisando su temperatura con una mano en la frente. La palma de la mano de Derek se sentía caliente, casi abrasadora, y Stiles se quedó sin aliento ante los pálidos ojos del alfa que se alzaban sobre él con tanta preocupación, su hermoso rostro tan cerca.

—Sonaba mal. Lo que sea que pensabas que tenía.

La expresión de Derek se retorció de frustración.

—¿Eres capaz de ser paciente para algo?— preguntó él, exasperado. —No soy médico, Stiles. Solo descansa. Deja que Deaton te explique esto.

—Bien, —dijo Stiles petulantemente. —Tenéis demasiados secretos.

—No de ti. —Derek suspiró, luciendo cansado. Stiles inmediatamente se sintió mal otra vez. —Ya no. Ahora quédate.

Derek lo dejó. Stiles, a regañadientes, se hundió en las sábanas, disfrutando del olor de Derek a su alrededor y dejándose llevar por un sueño inquieto y sin sueños. Derek lo despertó una vez para darle de comer y luego insistió en que tomara otra siesta hasta que llegara Deaton.

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, podía escuchar a Derek y Deaton hablando afuera de la puerta en voz baja.

—No sé cómo podrían haberlo conseguido. Debes tener más cuidado.

—Lo soy. No... esto no debería ser posible

—Lo es. No hay duda al respecto. Es concluyente.

Stiles había tenido suficiente en ese punto. Se incorporó demasiado rápido y tuvo que esperar a que se calmara el mareo antes de poder poner las mantas alrededor de su cuerpo todavía tembloroso y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Derek lo abrió para él cuando llegó allí, sus ojos oscuros, encapuchados y extraños.

—¿Qué?

—Ven. —Hizo un gesto hacia el sofá. Stiles se hundió en él y cubrió sus piernas frías con la manta de Derek. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su manta, ahora mareado por la inquietud, además de temblar de frío.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Stiles?— Deaton preguntó gentilmente. Se sentó a un lado del sofá, con las manos en el regazo. Parecía demasiado tranquilo, como un verdadero médico, no como los Deaton Stiles habían llegado a conocer en los últimos meses.

—Oh Dios. —Stiles miró desde la expresión tormentosa de Derek a la demasiado compuesta de Deaton y llegó a una serie de conclusiones terribles. —Me estoy muriendo, ¿verdad?

La expresión de Derek no se movió, pero Deaton dejó pasar una sonrisa reticente.

—No te estás muriendo, —le aseguró Deaton suavemente. —Has tenido un pre-celo.

Stiles parpadeó, confundido.

—Como... como, celo, ¿de las chicas se ponen los hombres lobo?

—Parece que sí. Derek puede olerlo claramente en ti.

—¿Me estás cagando?— Stiles miró a Derek para su confirmación. Derek asintió bruscamente. Parecía increíblemente tenso, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su expresión aún era tormentosa. Stiles no pensó que fuera una buena señal.

—Esto no fue un calor total. Tu cuerpo no debería estar equipado para un calor completo, pero imitó los síntomas del primer calor moderado que los hombres lobo tienen cuando atraviesan la pubertad. Generalmente son bastante desagradables. Pero creo que esto era un síntoma de otra cosa, como el color de tus ojos.

—Disculpa, ¿suave? Además, no estaba muy caliente. Me estaba congelando. Todavía lo estoy. —Stiles lo miró boquiabierto. —¿Síntoma de qué?

—El calor se refiere a la necesidad de calor, no a la producción. El calor reduce la temperatura de un licántropo a la de un humano normal, de modo que puede producirse la procreación.

Deaton respiró cuidadosamente, mirando a Derek antes de mirar a Stiles.

—Hice algunas pruebas en tus fluidos corporales, buscando anomalías en tus feromonas. Pude hacer coincidir ciertos marcadores definitivamente con las propias feromonas de Derek.

—De acuerdo. —Stiles parpadeó hacia él. —Eso no significa nada para mí. Así que Derek está... dentro de mí. ¿Y qué?— Tuvo la tentación de hacer una broma, pero ambos parecían demasiado serios para eso y eso puso a Stiles nervioso.

—Sí. —Deaton miró a Derek, que miró hacia el suelo y apretó la mandíbula. —Sus marcadores están en tus feromonas. Y no pudieron haber llegado de forma natural.

—Esto todavía no significa nada para mí, —dijo Stiles, frustrado. —¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Deaton? Solo dilo.

—La organización de la que te hablé, la que ha estado en contacto con Melissa y tu padre, —Derek sonaba tan tensa como parecía, —han estado buscando un camino hacia nuestro territorio. Una de esas formas es crear sus propios hombres lobo y enviarlos a través para atacarnos desde el interior, como lo hizo Kate.

Stiles procesó lo que estaba diciendo demasiado lento.

—No soy parte de esa organización, —afirmó Stiles al darse cuenta de lo que estaban acusando.

—Lo sabemos. —Deaton lo detuvo rápidamente con una mano en su brazo.

—No eres un asesino, Stiles. Eso está claro, —dijo Derek con brusquedad.

—Pero pueden haber... experimentado contigo.

—Querrían probarlo en otros antes de usarlo en ellos mismos, —dijo Derek, mirando al suelo. Ahora Stiles sabía lo que era la tensión en su cuerpo: la ira. —Probablemente te etiquetaron como simpatizante de hombre lobo después de que Scott cambiara, y eso es casi tan malo como ser un hombre lobo a sus ojos.

Deaton se inclinó, apretando su mano en el brazo de Stiles.

—¿Te estás perdiendo algún momento del año pasado? ¿Alguna vez te despertaste sin saber cómo te dormiste?

Stiles miró entre ellos, su mente dando vueltas.

—No. No, nada de eso. Nada que se destaque. —Su corazón estaba martillando. —Me estás diciendo...

—No eres un licántropo natural, Stiles. Algo sintético sucedió en tu cuerpo para hacerte así, y... este pre-calor puede ser el primero de los efectos secundarios.

—Así que. —Stiles se mordió el labio. —Soy un Frankenstein. Y lo que sea que me hizo así no funciona.

—Eres un verdadero licántropo, ahora. —Deaton miró preocupado por la desesperación de Stiles. —Solo eres una inusual.

—Eres manada, —Derek mordió, feroz. —Nada cambiará eso. No me importa. —Stiles se tomó un momento para apreciar lo enojado que estaba Derek por eso.

—Sí, pero. Más cosas podrían salir mal, ¿verdad? ¿Podría enfermarme más?— Stiles preguntó ante el repentino pensamiento.

Derek miró a Deaton y miró hacia abajo. Deaton respiró hondo antes de responder.

—Lo que sea que usaron para activar el cambio en ti, vino de Derek originalmente. Son sus marcadores en tus propias feromonas. Mi mejor suposición es que las feromonas alfa son demasiado para tu propio sistema y están causando efectos secundarios inusuales, como este pre-calle. También es probable que tus ojos sean diferentes. Otro problema podría ser el cambio tardío: su cuerpo es más susceptible al cambio cuando eras un joven adolescente y tú eras un adolescente tardío cuando cambió. Voy a vigilarlo por ahora para buscar cualquier otro problema, y no quiero que vaciles en acudir a mí o a Derek si sucede algo extraño. Es posible que de vez en cuando me haga más pruebas para asegurarme todo está funcionando bien.

Stiles se echó hacia atrás, el miedo y la ira lo recorrieron.

—¿Cómo podrían haber hecho esto si no lo recuerdo?— preguntó.

—Puede que haya sido muy sutil, posiblemente administrado en forma gaseosa si no le falta tiempo. No puedo decir lo que sucedió sin saber más sobre la sustancia que se usa.

Un temblor más fuerte corrió a través de Stiles y tiró de las mantas más apretadas a su alrededor. Los ojos de Derek se llenaron de preocupación y se sentó junto a Stiles para acomodarlo debajo de su brazo, presionando la cara de Stiles contra su pecho y metiendo la cabeza de Stiles debajo de su barbilla. El relajante aroma de Derek y el reconfortante calor calmaron considerablemente a Stiles.

—Mi papá, —murmuró Stiles, todavía procesando todas las posibilidades terribles. —¿Está en peligro por esto?

—Dudo que tengan planes a largo plazo para crear hombres lobo exitosos, —dijo Deaton. —El hecho de que fueras lo suficientemente aceptable como para llegar hasta aquí probablemente será suficiente para ellos. No creo que intenten recuperarte para realizar más pruebas, por lo que no habría necesidad más allá de lo habitual para antagonizar a tu padre.

—Dios. —Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de controlar la respiración. De repente odió los sutiles temblores en su cuerpo, evidencia de lo que se le hizo en contra de su voluntad.


	8. The Scent

 

El ‘pre-celo’ de Stiles se desvaneció en el transcurso del día siguiente. Derek lo dejó quedarse en su cama mientras se estaba recuperando. Derek tuvo que ocuparse del negocio de la manada, así que dejó a Stiles solo la mayor parte del día, regresando a la hora del almuerzo para comer con él y luego otra vez antes de la cena.

Su olor lo marcó durante mucho tiempo antes de irse a la cena de la manada. Stiles esperó pacientemente mientras Derek se cernía a su lado y frotaba su muñeca a lo largo del cuello de Stiles por más tiempo del necesario.

—Estaré bien, —le tranquilizó Stiles. Sus escalofríos casi habían desaparecido y la temperatura de su cuerpo era solo uno o dos grados más fría de lo que se suponía que tenía que ser. Se sintió mucho mejor.

Derek no respondió. Metió una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles donde el pelo era corto y lo ayudó a abrazarlo.

—Oye, tío, —notó Stiles alegremente. —No me estoy desmayando. Quiero decir, apenas, pero aún así. Creo que finalmente he pasado el umbral del olor.

—Te estás acostumbrando a mí. —Derek se apartó y sonrió brevemente.

—Solo tomó un día entero de inmersión total. —Stiles le sonrió. La sonrisa de Derek ya se había desvanecido, la preocupación volvía a sus ojos. —Oye. ¿Podemos... mantener esto para nosotros mismos? Solo por ahora. No quiero que la gente me mire de manera diferente.

Derek buscó en sus ojos, sus expresivas cejas temblaban de preocupación.

—A nadie le va a importar.

—Me importa.

Derek le dio un fuerte abrazo y Stiles sintió que sus hombros se alzaban con un suspiro. Stiles estaba tratando de no leer demasiado sobre lo delicado que era Derek; se había dado cuenta de que los hombres lobo eran mucho más cariñosos físicamente entre los miembros de la manada, y Derek obviamente se estaba volviendo loco en este momento. Derek era solo... manada. Lo que, por suerte, significaba mucho.

—No diré nada. Tampoco se lo diré a Deaton.

—Gracias. —Stiles cerró los ojos, disfrutando de que podía estar tan cerca de Derek sin desmayarse. Por fin, maldita sea. Todavía se sentía soñador y en las nubes, pero podía lidiar con eso. —También... hablé con Scott y Erica y me dijeron cómo te pedí que fueras mi compañero... No quise decir cómo sonaba.

Sintió que Derek se tensaba y retrocedía lentamente.

—Me explicaron qué es un compañero, en qué se diferencian las ideas humanas sobre las citas. Se parece más al matrimonio. Realmente no lo entendí. —Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a los labios de Derek y obligó a sus ojos a mirar a Derek. —Solo quería que supieras que... al principio realmente odiaba tus agallas. —Las cejas de Derek se alzaron y Stiles se apresuró, —Pero estaba totalmente equivocado; simplemente no te entendía. Todavía no te entiendo completamente, pero te conozco mejor, y siento... lo contrario. —Stiles respiró, viendo la expresión de Derek suavizarse. —Dijiste que no quieres ser mi compañero...

—Stiles,— lo interrumpió Derek. —Yo nunca dije eso.

—Sí, pero eso es... lo que quisiste decir. Estabas siendo amable. —Stiles parpadeó ante la cara divertida de Derek.

—No. —Parecía un poco exasperado. —Quise decir lo que dije.

—Pero...

—Mira, mantente abrigado y no salgas de aquí. Deaton pasará por la mañana para comprobar que tu temperatura se ha estabilizado y estás bien para volver a casa. Hay mucha comida en la nevera para ti. —El olor a Derek lo marcó de nuevo por buena medida y se levantó para irse.

—¿Vas a volver antes?— Preguntó Stiles. Todavía no tenía idea de dónde fue Derek después de que la manada se ejecuta. Derek vaciló un momento antes de asentir.

—Trata de dormir un poco, —dijo Derek antes de irse para siempre. Stiles se sentó en la cama de Derek, perdido y aturdido, y trató de recordar exactamente lo que Derek le dijo cuando lo rechazó antes.

****

Stiles pasó un tiempo mirando alrededor de la habitación de Derek, ahora que tenía permiso para estar allí. Había un montón de cosas de aspecto empresarial: cuadernos negros brillantes con etiquetas importantes como ‘finanzas de la manada’ y carpetas llenas de papeles en su escritorio. También estaba notablemente limpio. Entre lo que Stiles supuso que eran en realidad pertenencias personales, había algunos libros, incluso algunas películas. A Derek le gustaba la acción y las películas indie mopey, como era de esperar. Encontró un álbum de fotos que parecía un poco quemado. Stiles intentó resistirse a recogerlo. Hojeó los bordes y se preguntó qué había adentro: ¿fotos viejas de la manada? ¿Fotos de bebé de Derek? ¿Su familia? Se encontró increíblemente tentado.

Stiles decidió no hacerlo. Se puso de nuevo en la cama de Derek, se envolvió completamente debajo de las sábanas y hundió la nariz en la almohada para tratar de distraerse de lo desesperadamente que quería fisgonear. El sueño llegó fácilmente, aunque esta vez más lentamente, como a la deriva en un lago en lugar de ser arrastrado por la corriente de un río.

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, Derek estaba a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo. Su piel estaba fría al tacto, su cabello mojado y sus ojos abiertos. Stiles podía ver una pizca de destello rojo en ellos mientras lo observaban.

—Vuelve a dormir, —susurró Derek.

Stiles se lamió los labios, un pequeño temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Había terminado la escuela secundaria, había tenido suficientes adolescentes cachondos para saber lo que significaba cuando alguien te miraba así, especialmente cuando estabas durmiendo.

Stiles se acercó a él hasta que sus pechos se alinearon, sus caderas más cerca de lo que sería considerado amigable. Podía sentir a Derek contra su muslo, demasiado duro para ser una coincidencia. Stiles miró cuidadosamente los labios de Derek, la oscura barba alrededor de ellos, antes de inclinarse hacia delante. Cuando no solo Derek no se retiró sino que en realidad envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Stiles, Stiles fue a por ello, cerrando la pequeña distancia entre ellos y saboreando los labios de Derek.

Fuegos artificiales se dispararon en su cabeza. Todo sabía bien, olía bien y se sentía bien. Stiles olvidó por un momento toda la mierda que le preocupaba. Stiles se movió fácilmente ahora que tenía un permiso tácito, acariciando los musculosos hombros y los duros músculos del pecho de Derek sobre los que había salivado cada vez que veía a Derek en el lago. Derek se movió bajo sus manos, cambiando y ajustando a Stiles hasta que quedaron bien, con la pierna de Stiles ligeramente doblada sobre la rodilla de Derek.

Derek dejó que Stiles lo besara hasta que las manos de Stiles se abrieron paso por el ridículamente fuerte estómago de Derek y se deslizaron a lo largo de la cintura de sus pantalones. Luego se retiró, separándose de la boca hambrienta de Stiles. Parecía que tomó un poco de esfuerzo.

—No estás pensando con claridad.

—Estoy bien.

—Mentira. —Derek sonrió, mirando a la boca de Stiles. —Ve a dormir.

—Como el infierno, —respiró Stiles. —He estado soñando con esto... por... bueno, ya que me di cuenta de que realmente eras amable. Pensé que me mirabas como a otro niño enamorado. Pensé que estaba loco.

—Stiles... —Derek suspiró. Incluso su aliento olía a intoxicante, al bastardo. —Duerme. Olvida esto que pasó.

—No quiero olvidar, —Stiles apenas logró decir, con el corazón dolorido de repente. —¿Tú?

Derek puso su mano en la mandíbula de Stiles, su pulgar acariciando el pómulo de Stiles. Miró el rostro de Stiles con cuidado, sus cejas se juntaron con preocupación.

—Duerme.

Derek le besó la frente antes de cerrar los ojos, todavía acariciando con el pulgar la mejilla de Stiles. Stiles observó a Derek durante un largo rato, dividido entre querer besar al alfa nuevamente y querer respetar sus deseos. Al final, se quedó dormido tratando de decidir.

Se despertó sin saber si había sido real o una fantasía desesperadamente vívida.

****

Por la mañana, Derek le trajo algo dulce y afrutado de las cocinas y comieron juntos, esta vez en la mesa, ya que Stiles se sentía esencialmente normal nuevamente. Derek estaba callado. Stiles estaba medio excitado y medio confundido y no podía apartar los ojos del alfa. Quería preguntarle a Derek si su beso había sido un sueño, pero no estaba seguro de poder manejarlo si lo hubiera sido. Prefirió la esperanza de la ambigüedad a un cierto no.

Deaton los salvó de su silencio al llamar a la puerta. Puso un termómetro en la boca de Stiles y lo declaró fuera de pre-calor.

Stiles regresó con Deaton, quien le aseguró una y otra vez que no era menos licántropo para ellos y que no debía dudar en decírselo a Scott y los demás. Malinterpretó el silencio de Stiles y lo atrajo para que lo olfateara antes de irse.

—Ven conmigo por cualquier cosa. En cualquier momento. —Deaton agarró sus manos con fuerza y apretó. —No estás solo.

****

Stiles seguía esperando caer muerto o que le crecieran cuernos o volverse azul (probablemente no en ese orden).

No pasó nada.

Durante semanas no pasó nada. Se sentía normal. Derek actuó con normalidad a su alrededor y Stiles llegó a suponer que estaba enfermo alucinado su pequeño momento. Scott y Erica continuaron vacilando entre odioso y entrañable. Stiles se preocupó por el tipo de trabajo que debía realizar y sacó los folletos de la facultad de medicina de su escritorio de vez en cuando para mirar a los hombres lobo sonrientes, con los ojos brillantes y los colmillos largos. Molestó a Nela y se comió las galletas de Sally y trató de evitar el mal humor de Deucalion cuando lo vio alrededor del territorio. El tiempo se sentía como si se hubiera detenido. Si no fuera por el cambio de las montañas a rojo y oro, Stiles ni siquiera habría sabido que la caída estaba en marcha. No fue hasta su próxima visita que Stiles se dio cuenta de que todos en su escuela secundaria habían ido a la universidad sin él. El conocimiento abrió un agujero en su pecho que no se curó cuando regresó al territorio de la manada.

Stiles pensó que tal vez se sentiría diferente, sabiendo que era un experimento poco natural, pero nada cambió en su vida y era fácil fingir que las cosas eran normales. Aparte del miedo a caer repentinamente muerto en cualquier momento, siguió su día como antes y se preocupaba por las mismas cosas. Ayudó a que nadie más que él, Deaton y Derek supieran la verdad sobre él.

Erica tiene su celo.

Stiles entró con Scott de los corrales y la encontró envuelta en el sofá con todas las mantas de la casa. Su cara se asomó a través de un agujero en las capas de edredones y mantas. Scott saltó hacia atrás como si hubiera entrado en una pared y se llevó el puño a la nariz tan pronto como entraron en la casa.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo todavía aquí?

—Boyd se ha puesto al día haciendo estupideces en el FBI por unas pocas horas más, —dijo de mal humor. —Me siento sola en la casa del calor.

—Tú... no puedo estar cerca de ti así. —Scott miró a Stiles. Stiles miró entre ellos, totalmente confundido. —¿Cómo estás bien ahora?

—¿Qué?— Stiles parpadeó hacia ellos.

—Está... el olor a celo, —Erica hizo un puchero, luciendo un poco hilarante bajo todas sus mantas. —Scott se está volviendo loco.

—No... espera. Lo huelo. —Stiles inhaló profundamente y Scott lo miró como si estuviera loco. —Es algo así como... ¿azúcar moreno?

—Bruto. —Scott parecía horrorizado.

—Realmente no puedo olerlo tampoco. —Stiles supuso que Erica se encogió de hombros por la forma en que se movía toda la masa de mantas. —No molesta a otras chicas. Y supongo que tú sí. Raro.

Stiles se congeló, preguntándose si este era otro síntoma de ser un Frankenwolf. Ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta.

—¿No puedes salir con Kira o algo así?— Scott estaba abriendo todas las ventanas y acercándose a su dormitorio.

—Deja de lloriquear tanto solo porque te sientes culpable por estar cachondo por la chica equivocada.

—Sí, eres como mi hermana. Es raro. —Scott se puso rojo brillante.

—Entonces te vas. —Erica arqueó una ceja. —También es mi casa. Y tengo demasiado frío para mudarme. Boyd tendrá que llevarme a cuestas.

—Te encargaré,— se ofreció Stiles, compadeciéndose de Scott. —¿Dónde está?

—Cómo diablos está ahí para que nadie pueda escucharte haciendo lo sucio. Se suponía que debía irme cuando sentí los síntomas por primera vez hace unas horas... pero no quería quedarme sola. Quién sabe cuándo Boyd aparecerá . —Erica se agachó bajo sus mantas con un ceño miserable.

Stiles la levantó con su nueva súper fuerza y luchó por hacer un espacio para su cara a través de todas las mantas para que pudiera ver a dónde iba.

—Mi héroe,— Erica ronroneó, algo amortiguada bajo las capas.

Caminaron por un sendero que los alejaba por lo menos a una milla de distancia de las cabañas hasta que llegaron a una colina de aspecto artificial con una puerta y una entrada empotradas. El primer pensamiento de Stiles fue que había tropezado con un hobbit.

—¿Por qué se ve así?— Stiles resopló cuando colocó a Erica en sus pies junto a él y alcanzó el pomo de la puerta.

—Está súper aislado para mantenernos calientes, —explicó Erica, temblando incluso debajo de las mantas. Se arrastró rápidamente cuando Stiles abrió la puerta. Una ola de calor golpeó a Stiles cuando entró, como entrar en una sauna. Erica accionó un interruptor en la puerta y unas luces cálidas y suaves iluminaron la pequeña habitación. Le recordó a Stiles una pila de manada más pequeña, solo un colchón gigante, mantas a los lados y un estante lleno de... oh.

—Eres una virgen tan linda, —comentó Erica con aire de suficiencia, desenvolviéndose laboriosamente de todas sus mantas. Los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron al ver las botellas de aceite de semilla de uva y la pila gigante de toallas para limpiar. También había una puerta a lo que Stiles supuso que era un baño, uno de los pocos televisores que Stiles había visto en el territorio de la manada, y una pequeña nevera. También misteriosos cajones bajo los estantes de aceite y pilas de toallas. Stiles realmente quería mirar en los cajones.

—No soy... entonces, ¿Boyd es tu compañero de calor?— Stiles luchó por cambiar de tema.

—Se supone que es. —Erica lo miró. —Es posible que tengas que hacerlo si él no trae su trasero aquí pronto.

—Uh. —Stiles no pudo evitar mirarla.

—Relájate. Estoy bromeando. —Erica sonrió con fuerza. —Principalmente.

—Lo logrará, —la tranquilizó Stiles, aunque no tenía ni idea. —¿Qué te sucede exactamente en el celo?

—Primero nos congelamos por un par de horas... o, en realidad, la temperatura que teníamos antes de que cambiáramos. Luego nos volvemos abrumadoramente calientes y eso puede durar días. Por suerte para ti, todavía estoy congelada. Los juguetes no están. —Basta, aunque te ayudan. Realmente necesitas a alguien más para que te ayude. Es algo químico, supongo.

—Ese tipo de mierda.

—Realmente no. —Erica se encogió de hombros. Parecía cómoda ahora en la habitación climatizada. —Es un sexo loco y caliente. Y llegamos a la pubertad por el calor más tarde que a los humanos, generalmente después de los veinte. En ese momento sabes a quién en la manada realmente quieres deshuesar. Además, las feromonas del calor te hacen bastante irresistible para tu compañero de calor, así que casi siempre están de acuerdo. Generalmente cada nueve meses, pero a veces llegas un poco tarde o temprano. Estoy un poco adelantada este año.

—¿Qué pasa si Boyd no vuelve?

—Isaac es mi reserva, —dijo Erica de mal humor. —Es demasiado incómodo por ti mismo.

—Ay. —Stiles sonrió. —¿Sabe que lo dices así?

—Somos amigos. Es raro. Boyd y yo no somos amigos. —Erica miró hacia abajo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque él quiere que yo sea su compañera. —Erica lo miró antes de volverse y sentarse. —Y soy joven, salvaje y libre, y no todo sobre el amor eterno todavía. —Erica se encogió de hombros y Stiles pensó que hizo un muy buen trabajo al tratar de parecer que no le importaba. Stiles se sentó en el suelo del colchón con ella y levantó las rodillas hasta la barbilla. Erica lo miró antes de apartar la mirada, agitada.

—Hemos hablado mucho sobre eso. Está en un lugar diferente al mío. No es como que diré que no para siempre. —Erica se mordió las uñas, evitando los ojos de Stiles.

—Si finalmente vas a decir que sí... entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?— Stiles preguntó, no entendiendo su lógica.

—Es tan intenso, Stiles, no lo entenderías. —La expresión de Erica se nubló. —Los hombres lobo son románticos serios. Los vínculos son para siempre. El divorcio casi nunca ocurre, y cuando lo hace, es un gran problema porque todavía eres manada y todos están en tu negocio tratando de asegurarse de que no dividan la manada. Además, tus feromonas se joden y básicamente pierdes tu atracción por otros hombres lobo, lo cual, joder, es demasiado para mí . —Ella buscó en sus ojos para comprender antes de mirar sus uñas de nuevo. —Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era una niña. Fue mucha lucha e infelicidad. Decidí que nunca quería casarme, incluso antes de que cambiara, y emparejarme es peor. ¿Y si decidimos que nos odiamos? Estar juntos en el misma manada para siempre... no puedes escapar a menos que te transfiera de manada... lo que es como perder a su familia de nuevo.

Stiles realmente no podía relacionarse. Por lo que recordaba de su padre y su madre, habían sido felices juntos. Stiles era probablemente lo opuesto, en realidad, un romántico incurable, listo para comprometerse con... alguien. Nadie en particular. Ninguna persona estúpidamente musculosa, de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos.

—Los hombres lobo no salen realmente, —se quejó Erica. —Simplemente hacemos esto.

—¿Cómo llegas a conocer a alguien, entonces?— Preguntó Stiles. Erica levantó los brazos con exasperación, aunque por una vez no estaba dirigida a él.

—Supongo que simplemente los conoces. Están llenos; todos conocen a todos. Las personas con química se convierten en compañeros de calor. Entonces, un día, simplemente decides casarte para siempre, —dijo Erica enojada. —Locos bastardos. Hacen todo en función del olfato.

—Locos bastardos, —Stiles accedió enérgicamente para hacer que se sintiera mejor; Erica estaba haciendo un peor trabajo ocultando su miseria ahora. Parecía una mala idea, pero Stiles estaba trabajando para tener una mente abierta cuando se trataba de la cultura del hombre lobo. —Puedo imaginar que sería realmente extraño romper la manada.

—Isaac y yo tuvimos una cosa y rompimos. —Erica se animó. —Ahora estamos bien. Pero es solo que... el apareamiento es diferente. Cambia tu cuerpo. Da miedo.

Stiles no dijo nada. En realidad, le sonaba increíble, si era con la persona adecuada.

Hablaron durante lo que pareció una hora. Stiles escuchó más sobre la infancia de Erica. Aprendió que el cambio curó una enfermedad mortal con la que luchó toda su vida. Debido a eso, estaba tan agradecida de haber recuperado su salud que la transición fue más fácil para ella que para la mayoría de los demás. La visita fue difícil ya que sus padres se separaron y ella tuvo que elegir a quién visitar. Ella tenía una hermana pequeña que extrañaba; ella llevaba su foto en un medallón que Stiles había notado que llevaba puesto.

Finalmente, Boyd irrumpió por la puerta, luciendo más asustado de lo que Stiles hubiera esperado del hombre lobo estoico. Erica cambió de burbujeante a irritada justo antes de entrar por la puerta.

—Casi tuve que ir a buscar a Isaac, ya sabes.

—Lo siento. —Boyd miró fijamente a Stiles como si no pudiera entenderlo. —Estaba en el norte de California para este caso.

—Ok, Stiles. Es hora de que los adultos tengan su tiempo a solas. —Erica aún sonaba irritada con Boyd, por lo que Stiles no lo tomó personalmente. Se inclinó y la olió antes de levantarse para irse. Boyd aún lo estaba mirando a él en vez de a Erica.

—¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?— preguntó lentamente.

—Sí. —Stiles se encogió de hombros, mirando a Erica por una explicación. —Los dejo con su... negocio.

—Stiles es esencialmente mi mejor amigo gay. Mi olor no le molesta, —Erica le aclaró a Boyd antes de volverse hacia Stiles. —En serio, fus. Estoy cerca de escalarlo justo delante de ti.

Stiles se escabulló.

No vio a Erica ni a Boyd durante los siguientes cinco días. Entonces Erica de repente regresó en una noche para cenar, actuando y pareciendo que no había pasado nada.

****

Stiles y Deaton tenían una cita semanal los viernes antes de la cena para revisar sus signos vitales y realizar pruebas de hormonas, feromonas y cualquier otra cosa. Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que a Deaton solo le gustaba meterle agujas. Derek asistió a estas citas, repasando la sala de examen y tocando cosas inútilmente. Una vez que Deaton anunció que todo se veía bien, Derek lo olfatearía agresivamente antes de irse.

Se sentía... surrealista. Stiles no sabía si Derek se sentía culpable por el uso de sus feromonas contra Stiles, o si solo estaba siendo un alfa sobreprotector y se habría comportado de esa manera si alguien en la manada se enfermara. Stiles no estaba dispuesto a quejarse, de cualquier manera. Consiguió ver a Derek durante una hora sólida, sentarse junto a él y molestarle con preguntas sobre su intenso trabajo, mientras que Deaton hizo las pruebas.

Ninguno de los dos se sintió especialmente complacido cuando Stiles anunció en su próxima cita que no podía oler el calor de Erica.

—Supongo que soy un eunuco de feromonas o algo así.

—¿Por qué no viniste a mí antes?— Deaton exigió.

—No eres un eunuco, —gruñó Derek.

—Eso es verdad. No me importaría tanto si lo fuera,— Stiles le sonrió a Derek, quien no parecía perturbado. Deaton, por otro lado, parecía sobresaltado y avergonzado por lo descaradamente que Stiles lo anunció. —¿Qué? Como si hubiera sido sutil al respecto.

—Esto es muy serio, Stiles,— lo regañó Deaton. —Deberías haberme dicho tan pronto como te diste cuenta. Tus feromonas están en un delicado equilibrio, y esto podría ser un signo de...

—No especules,— interrumpió Derek.

—Sí. —Deaton pareció calmarse un poco. —Tienes razón. Primero hagamos algunas pruebas. Pero vienes a mí en el momento en que algo así vuelve a suceder, ¿de acuerdo?

—No soy gay, —Stiles sintió la necesidad de señalar. —Quiero decir, todavía estoy físicamente atraído por las chicas. Y chicos, obviamente. No sé por qué no me molesta el olor a calor.

Deaton parecía más preocupado de lo que Stiles sentía (que era sobre todo porque la persona que lo conocía no tenía calores, por lo que no le importaba mucho). Stiles estaba de acuerdo con eso, siempre y cuando no fuera un síntoma de otras cosas terribles en su cuerpo Frankenstein.

Stiles estaba empezando a disfrutar de que Deaton lo golpeara ya que Derek siempre lo acurrucaba, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su hombro o metiendo la nariz de Stiles en su cuello, mientras que Deaton extraía sangre.

Mientras Deaton se paseaba por su pequeño laboratorio con aspecto disgustado, Derek le contó en voz baja sobre un caso en el que estaba trabajando con Boyd en Los Ángeles, que involucraba a la organización que sospechaban que le estaba administrando. Stiles fingió dolor en su brazo cuando Deaton extrajo más sangre (ridículo, ya que se curó tan rápido de los pinchazos de las agujas) para que Derek pudiera olfatearlo y sentarse más cerca, tocando sus muslos. Se emocionó un poco al ver a Derek preocuparse por él tanto. Cogió a Deaton rodando los ojos antes de volverse hacia su laboratorio.

—Nada, —anunció Deaton con un movimiento de cabeza mientras miraba los últimos resultados de las pruebas en su computadora. —Por lo que puedo decir, estás sano.

Derek pareció dejar escapar un suspiro a su lado.

****

Stiles se escapó de Scott en la siguiente carrera de la manada.

Se estaba volviendo más rápido y más acostumbrado a su cuerpo, ahora podía correr al frente del grupo en lugar de quedarse atrás en la espalda. El olor de Derek era más fuerte allí, y lo arrulló en un golpeteo sin sentido de sus pies, perdido en el placer del estiramiento y la quemadura de sus piernas y pulmones. Scott y Kira se habían visto atrapados luchando al fondo, y Erica e Isaac se separaron temprano para regresar a la pila de manada.

Detrás de él, muy detrás de él, escuchó caer a los otros licántropos mientras rodeaban las cabañas, volviendo a la pila de manada por la noche. El olor de Derek flotaba frente a él, llevándolo más lejos por un camino que le hacía agua la boca.

Stiles oyó que Scott lo llamaba. Pero estaba muy atrás, demasiado lejos para atraparlo, y Stiles estaba libre en la noche con nada más que el olor de Derek en su mente.

Lo siguió a medida que se hacía más fuerte, a través de los árboles y arbustos que se marchitaban, hasta que llegó al lago. Disminuyó, debilitándose en su mente instintiva hasta que Stiles se despertó como si fuera un sueño y se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie, jadeando, a la orilla del lago, observando cómo la calma de la superficie ondulaba en la pálida luz de la luna. Buscó el agua intacta en busca de Derek. El sendero conducía al agua, Stiles estaba seguro de ello: había visto ropa desechada en el borde del bosque. Estaba demasiado tranquilo. La pregunta de por qué Derek estaba aquí solo, cuando todos los demás estaban acurrucados durmiendo, susurró a través de él.

Derek emergió en medio del lago, lejos de la orilla. Se quedó quieto por un momento, meciéndose con las olas, hasta que se volvió lentamente. Sus ojos brillaron rojos cuando se encontraron con la mirada hambrienta de Stiles.

Stiles se arrancó la camisa y los pantalones, se metió en el lago y luego se empujó. Cortó apresuradamente a través del agua. Derek lo esperó en medio del lago, rastreando su progreso con sus ojos rojos.

Cuando Stiles llegó a él, no sabía qué hacer. Derek solo lo miró, su expresión oscura y sus ojos más brillantes de lo que Stiles los había visto nunca. Era todo belleza a la luz tenue de la luna, el agua salpicaba su impecable piel. Stiles no quería nada más que inhalarlo, pero no podía encontrar las palabras para pedirlo.

Derek estaba a una pulgada de él cuando Stiles parpadeó a continuación. Stiles saltó de sorpresa cuando el agua retumbó alrededor de ellos por el repentino movimiento, los ojos rojos de Derek se clavaron en su rostro y se arrastraron hasta sus labios. Pasó otro latido antes de que Derek lo besara como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre. Sus ojos parecían brillar rojos bajo sus párpados.

Stiles abrió con entusiasmo la boca para él, descansando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Derek. Las poderosas piernas del alfa los mantuvieron levantados con solo unos pocos golpes, y Stiles se rindió por completo al control de Derek, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek y aferrándose al alfa tan cerca como pudo.

Las manos de Derek rozaron su piel, alisándole la espalda y masajeándole los muslos y el culo. La electricidad brillaba a través de él en todas partes donde tocaban, especialmente donde Derek apretó sus caderas y empujó contra él. Stiles se quedó sin aliento y Derek hundió su cara en el cuello de Stiles y Stiles estaba mareado por lo mucho que lo quería, lo necesitaba.

Stiles gimió sin pensar y se sintió complacido cuando Derek pareció entender su súplica sin palabras. Dejó ir a Stiles de inmediato y comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Stiles lo seguía. Stiles casi no podía pensar con la suficiente claridad para nadar, pero afortunadamente su cuerpo extrañamente fuerte lo impulsó fácil y rápidamente a la orilla, donde Derek lo estaba esperando. Derek se hundió contra la arena cuando Stiles se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo desnudo, ambos luchando para quitarle los boxers, que Stiles había dejado en su prisa por llegar a él.

Derek capturó su boca con un gemido cuando Stiles finalmente se deslizó en su regazo, la polla desnuda de Derek contra la suya, y se acurrucó contra él. Mientras Stiles los tomaba a ambos en la mano, Derek estabilizó sus caderas en un movimiento de balanceo que les hizo inclinar sus barbillas hacia atrás y gritar juntos. Derek aprovechó la exposición de Stiles y le mordió el cuello, donde su olor era más fuerte. Stiles sollozó ante el poderoso impacto que le atravesó los dientes de Derek. Era demasiado, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, por lo que Derek se hizo cargo, moviendo las caderas de Stiles en el deslizamiento de su mano en sus dos pollas. Stiles se inclinó para oler a Derek, y su mente se inundó con la abrumadora sensación de placer y excitación y... algo más profundo. Algo importante. Algo que Stiles sabía, instintivamente, pero no podía nombrar.

Se corrieron casi al unísono mientras Stiles se enfocaba en probar a Derek tan bien que podía descifrar la palabra en su cabeza que los definía perfectamente. Derek se quejó en su boca, sus lenguas se enredaron, y Stiles se lo tragó.

Stiles se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Derek antes de que Derek terminara de venirse entre sus estómagos, su mano ordeñando hasta la última gota del orgasmo de Stiles de sus pollas juntas. Derek le mordió la oreja, lamiendo y articulando su cuello, volviendo a donde lo había mordido. Lamió la piel levantada allí y envió pequeñas chispas por el cuerpo gastado de Stiles. Stiles se estremeció y gimió ante la sobre-estimulación, su mejilla caliente contra el hombro de Derek mientras su aliento se estremecía. Derek murmuró algo incoherente en el costado del cuello de Stiles, sus brazos se apretaron protectoramente alrededor del cuerpo inerte de Stiles. Stiles no podía moverse aunque quisiera, así que se quedó allí mientras las manos de Derek acariciaban su espalda.

Finalmente, Derek inclinó Stiles en la arena junto a él, inclinándose para besar suavemente la mejilla de Stiles antes de meterse de nuevo en el agua para lavar la arena del cuerpo.

Stiles lo siguió, sin querer separarse de él ni siquiera por un segundo. Derek se giró para atrapar los labios de Stiles en su cuello en un verdadero beso.

—No puedo detenerme más, —Stiles suspiró contra su piel después de que se separaron.

—Lo sé,— Derek regresó suavemente, mirando hacia el lago.


	9. The Escape

 

Derek estaba tranquilo y en silencio mientras caminaban a casa en la oscuridad.

—Tío, todavía tengo arena en mi trasero. Nunca más. Bueno, en la playa. —Stiles intentó bromear para enmascarar lo genuinamente preocupado que se sentía por el malhumorado silencio de Derek. Los labios de Derek apenas se movieron en respuesta. Sus ojos seguían dirigiéndose a la marca roja de la mordedura en la garganta de Stiles, la piel no se rompió, pero definitivamente estaba magullada por lo que Stiles podía sentir, antes de que él se sacudiera y mirara hacia otro lado.

—Ok. Detente. —Estaban a mitad de camino a casa y Stiles no podía soportarlo más. —Necesitamos resolver esto antes de regresar a la tierra de los espías accidentales. —Pasó una mano sobre el hombro de Derek y obligó al alfa a que lo enfrentara en el camino. —Solo dímelo. Soy un niño grande.

—No sé qué hacer, —admitió Derek, tomando las manos de Stiles entre las suyas e inclinando sus frentes juntas. —No quiero pedirte mucho... pero esa es la realidad.

—Quieres decir... que eres el alfa.

—Sí.

—Y yo sería tu... compañero alfa, —aclaró Stiles.

—Sí. —Derek suspiró.

—Bueno, por favor retén tu emoción. —Stiles se sintió herido por lo deprimido que parecía Derek. —No me abrumas con eso ni nada.

—Aún eres solo un cachorro. —Derek le apretó las manos. Stiles los liberó.

—No me llames así. Erica me llama así y lo odio. Soy un adulto. —Stiles se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.

—No se trata de ser joven, se trata de ser nuevo. —Derek retiró sus manos con cuidado, desenredando sus brazos. —Apenas te has ajustado. No puedo pedirte este tipo de compromiso. No debería haber hecho esto ahora.

—¿No podemos... hacer esto por ahora?— Preguntó Stiles. Esta conversación no iba en absoluto como había planeado. —¿Tener sexo y pasar el rato y ver cómo va?

—No. —Derek negó con la cabeza. —No es así como hacemos las cosas.

—Bueno, tal vez debería serlo. —Stiles suspiró con frustración. Derek también resopló.

—Esto es serio, Stiles. La manada es parte de mí. No puedes simplemente quererme, también tienes que quererlos. Eso no es lo que quieres ahora.

Eso era cierto. Stiles apenas había aprendido a gustarle la manada en este punto.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, —admitió Stiles. Dio un beso a los labios de Derek.

****

Derek parecía abatido cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Stiles no vio a Derek por otra semana. Se fue a la mañana siguiente por un caso antes de que Stiles se despertara.

Apestaba... mucho más de lo habitual.

Sentía que no podía pensar en otra cosa. Todo le recordaba a Derek. Las cabras que Scott tenía que ordeñar una vez al día le recordaban a Derek y, sin duda, Derek era mucho más guapo. Comer comida le recordaba a él Derek. Quedarse dormido. Cepillando sus dientes.

Stiles finalmente se metió en el alijo de la cerveza de hombre lobo e Isaac lo encontró durmiendo en el sótano. No le dio una patada en el culo, lo que Stiles apreciaba. Erica y Scott siguieron molestándolo por su mala cara y Stiles terminó arrojando caca de cerdo a Scott en los corrales para que lo dejara. Fue a la pila de la manada, pero todavía era miserable. Dormir con Derek había despertado algo hambriento y solitario en él. No podía esperar para verlo de nuevo.

Una o dos veces (o tres veces) Stiles fingió que estaba amontonándose y se metió a hurtadillas en la casa de Derek para quedarse dormido en su cama y volver a oler al alfa. No estaba seguro de que se le permitiera estar allí, pero parecía no poder evitarlo.

Esperó en la sala de examen de Deaton el viernes, casi rebotando de emoción por poder ver a Derek de nuevo.

—¿Por qué siempre estás tan ansioso por estos exámenes?— Deaton se preguntó en voz alta mientras sacaba el primer frasco de sangre. —¿Estás seguro de que lo estás haciendo bien? Entiendes para qué son, ¿verdad? Esto no es... un asunto alegre.

Stiles lo ignoró cuando escuchó a Derek caminar hacia la clínica. Casi saltó de la mesa de examen con entusiasmo, pero se obligó a ser jodidamente genial y quedarse quieto.

Derek entró en la habitación con aspecto agotado. Sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente a Stiles. Se acercó a él y lo olió durante mucho tiempo, acariciando su cuello con suavidad antes de sentarse en una silla al otro lado de la habitación. Stiles casi lloró cuando se alejó de él, con las manos apretadas a los costados para evitar que lo agarrara.

—Ahora que ambos están aquí... tengo una buena noticia. —Deaton miró entre ellos, sus ojos se estrecharon un poco. —Muy buenas noticias. Recibí mi... caballo y carruaje... de los ancianos en Nepal esta semana.

—Sin embargo, ya sabes lo que me pasa. Soy un Frankenstein, —señaló Stiles, apenas capaz de concentrarse en las palabras de Deaton con Derek en la habitación. Derek se erizó ante el término, moviéndose ansiosamente en su asiento.

—Eres sintético, —aclaró Deaton lentamente. —Pero no de la fuente que originalmente pensamos.

—¿Qué?— Derek ladró, iluminándose.

—¿Sí, qué?— Stiles hizo eco, confundido. —¿Quién más me haría esto?

Deaton miró entre ellos con una expresión misteriosa que parecía encajar en sus ropas místicas.

—Hay un concepto muy antiguo en la historia de la licantropía, el de un ‘verdadero compañero’. Esto explica mejor sus síntomas inusuales. —Cuando Stiles miró a Derek para ver si lo reconocía, toda la tensión había desaparecido de la cara de Derek, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. —En términos biológicos, dos individuos con una compatibilidad genética casi perfecta. Es más fuerte que el enamoramiento, mucho más fuerte, como tu lo ha experimentado. Si un licántropo se encuentra con su verdadero compañero en su estado inalterado, entonces sus feromonas pueden inducir el cambio en el otro. Ese parece ser el caso para vosotros dos. Stiles, no te habrías convertido en un licántropo si nunca hubieras conocido a Derek.

—Derek... —La boca de Stiles estaba repentinamente seca, su mente en blanco. —... me hizo esto.

—Sí, él es tu verdadero compañero. —Deaton se detuvo por un largo tiempo, viendo a Stiles procesar la información antes de continuar. —Y, como un alfa, sus feromonas son más abundantes y agresivas. Ellas... causaron cambios adicionales en su cuerpo.

—¿Como que?— Stiles se oyó preguntar, temiendo la respuesta.

—En términos generales, los hombres lobo son bastante infértiles, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. Los alfas son más fértiles que otros licántropos para darles una mayor posibilidad de transmitir el rasgo alfa, ya que todas las manadas necesitan un alfa para estar saludables. Los cambios en su cuerpo fueron para hacerte compatible con la fertilidad de Derek. Los ancianos llaman parejas del mismo sexo que se someten al verdadero cambio de pareja 'padres madres' . —Deaton se detuvo, mirando entre ellos para comprobar si entendían. Ellos claramente no lo hicieron. —Stiles, experimentarás calores. Eres insensible al olor del calor porque ahora es parte de tu propia anatomía. Como tal, serás capaz de quedar embarazado durante esos calores. Pero hay limitaciones, por ejemplo, es probable que se necesite una cesárea para que el bebé nazca con éxito.

—Por lo general, tu primer calor completo debería llegar de tres a seis meses después de su pre-calor. Si vosotros dos..., —entrecerró los ojos. —... dormís juntos, puede llegar antes. Mucho antes.

—Lo hemos hecho, —admitió Derek de inmediato. —¿Que tan pronto?

—Dada la fuerza de la sensibilidad de Stiles hacia ti, supongo que tan pronto como una semana después del evento. Tal vez más. Nunca he tratado con verdaderos compañeros antes de esto, así que no podré hacer predicciones detalladas. Hay señales, sin embargo. Puedo revisar la sangre que tomé para detectar hormonas del calor. Stiles, es posible que sientas una fuerte necesidad de permanecer cerca de Derek. A veces eso puede suceder con parejas enamoradas, y es probable que sea cierto en tu caso.

El corazón de Stiles se aceleró. Fue demasiado, estos dos hablaron tan calmadamente sobre el cambio más grande en su vida desde que se convirtió en un hombre lobo. No, más grande. Esto fue... aterrador.

Se deslizó fuera de la mesa de examen y salió corriendo por la puerta, corriendo por el camino, hacia los garajes.

Derek lo alcanzó rápidamente, agarrando su brazo para reducir su velocidad. Stiles se retorció en él.

—¡No me toques!— Salió de sus labios, el pánico burbujeaba en su pecho encontrando una válvula de escape. Apenas vio el dolor sobre la cara de Derek cuando lo empujó lejos antes de girarse y correr nuevamente con un pensamiento en su mente: estaba saliendo de este infierno. Se estaba yendo. No más rarezas, no más Derek para torcerle la cabeza y drogarlo con su aroma y hacerle creer que todo esto era menos demente de lo que realmente era. Estaba desintoxicándose de este extraño culto que lo había convertido en... esto. Ya tenía muy poco control sobre sí mismo, y estaba harto de ello.

Había confiado en Derek. Dios. Cada vez que dudaba de este lugar, Derek había sido el único en cambiar de opinión. Derek y su estúpido y venenoso olor. Ya no podía confiar en nada, ni en nadie, excepto en su padre.

Fue ridículamente fácil, en realidad. Imprudente: cerca de la parte superior de su lista para planes de escape rápidos e imprudentes, pero fácil. Stiles quería ser imprudente en este momento, quería que Derek supiera que había terminado de meterse con él.

Mantuvieron las llaves de los autos en su sitio, pero Stiles había prestado mucha atención. Abrió la puerta del garaje para encontrar a Derek parado en la carretera, en su camino. Stiles encendió el sedán gris, mirándolo con furia. Derek parecía intrépido, su licántropo se enfrentó mientras esperaba. Stiles pito una vez. Derek no se movió. Stiles pisó el acelerador, saliendo del garaje. Derek esperó hasta el último segundo para saltar fuera del camino.

Stiles condujo.

****

Nadie estaba en casa cuando Stiles llegó allí. Era la mitad del día, así que Stiles había asumido que su papá estaría en el trabajo. Sin embargo, no predijo que el Sheriff movería la llave de repuesto. Probablemente estaba preocupado porque el cartero anormal lo encontrara.

En cambio, Stiles trepó a un árbol y abrió fácilmente la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso. Al menos su súper fuerza fue útil para irrumpir en su propia casa.

Se desplomó sobre su cama, respirando todos los olores familiares y sintiéndose verdaderamente como en casa por una vez. Le dolía el cuerpo con un anhelo que hacía todo lo posible por ignorar, por lo que no se demoró en la cama con sus propios pensamientos durante demasiado tiempo.

Miró alrededor de su habitación y suspiró de placer. Finalmente. Nadie lo siguió, nadie le dijo lo que no debía decir, nadie lo escuchó moverse en su propia casa, nadie lo molestó. Estaba realmente solo.

Se dijo que se sentía bien.

Se pasó el resto del día comiendo comida chatarra, viendo videos de youtube de bebés y trucos de monopatín, y llorando intermitentemente en su almohada mientras se preguntaba qué demonios iba a hacer ahora. El refrigerador de su padre estaba sorprendentemente saludable, lleno de verduras y carnes magras, pero Stiles encontró el alijo de comida chatarra en la despensa. Dio una oración por Melissa, ya que ella era sin duda responsable de la calidad de la comida en el refrigerador de su padre en ausencia de Stiles. Se sentó en su escritorio con el pijama de su infancia que apenas le quedaba, bebía coca y no le importaba un carajo.

Esperaba que los hombres lobo vinieran tras él. Cada vez que oía que un automóvil pasaba por la casa, Stiles contuvo el aliento. Nunca lo hicieron.

Alrededor de las seis o siete de la noche, Stiles escuchó lo que era inequívocamente que el Sheriff subir por el porche. Se precipitó escaleras abajo y abrió la puerta con la cara sorprendida de su padre mientras el Sheriff todavía buscaba las llaves en el abrigo.

—Papá. —Stiles hundió su rostro en su cuello, oliéndolo inútilmente, y lo abrazó con fuerza. El Sheriff pareció recuperarse de su sorpresa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él a cambio.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Tu visita no es hasta dentro de otra semana.

—No voy a volver, —dijo Stiles ferozmente en su cuello. —Solo voy a vivir aquí contigo.

—Espera, —el sheriff lo empujó hacia los brazos, mirando a Stiles con preocupación. —¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron?

Stiles vacilante negó con la cabeza. El sheriff se relajó un poco.

—No puedo volver.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tengo un útero en mi culo.

La cara del sheriff quedó completamente en blanco. Parpadeó a Stiles por unos segundos.

—¿Por qué no entramos y nos sentamos?

—Lo digo en serio, —protestó Stiles.

—Está bien, hijo. Yo... te creo. Vamos a sentarnos y charlar.


	10. The Mailman

 

Su padre se recostó en el sofá y dejó escapar un gran suspiro mientras Stiles terminaba su historia. No había retenido nada, le había contado todo a su padre, todos los aromas extraños, las manadas, la manada, Derek y su estúpido alfa, porque ¿por qué diablos no? Era su papá. Él no iba a lastimar a los hombres lobo, y Stiles no iba a volver, por lo que no necesitaba seguir sus estúpidas reglas.

—Entonces... ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer al respecto, Stiles?— El sheriff preguntó eventualmente. Stiles se enderezó.

—Ok, lo descubrí todo. Voy a trabajar desde casa. Estaba esta chica, Nela, y ella enterró los secretos del hombre lobo en línea. Creo que podría hacer algo así aquí, y así no lo tengo que estar en el mundo con los racistas.

—Está bien, —dijo John lentamente, todavía escéptico.

—Y me pondré en contacto y usaré lentes oscuros para ocultar mis ojos. Saldré a comprar comestibles. Estaré aquí la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Eso suena... —su padre se veía triste, —solitario. No quiero eso para ti, muchacho. Quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que tengas relaciones con otras personas además de Melissa.

—No puedo ser feliz allí. No confío en mí mismo. Ya no confío en Derek. Y no quiero tener bebés alfa.

—Parece que Derek no sabía nada de esto más que tú.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo?

—¡Acabas de salir corriendo!— Su papá se veía exasperado. —Lo cual, no estoy diciendo que no hubiera hecho eso también... pero Derek trató de detenerte y tú intentaste, ¿qué, atropellarlo? Tal vez él también estaba un poco sorprendido por las noticias.

—Es demasiado rápido para eso, —se quejó Stiles. —Pero sí.

—Ok, es un poco raro. Todo esto es bastante raro. Pero, Stiles, ¿qué vas a hacer con respecto al olor de esta manada? Eso suena como algo que necesitas ahora. Y hay grupos en este mundo que realmente quieren matarte. Nuestra casa no es una fortaleza como el territorio de la manada.

—Lo sé. Por eso mantendré un perfil bajo y trabajaré desde casa, haciendo cosas de ordenador, —dijo Stiles rápidamente. —Te pagaré el alquiler. No estorbaré, papá, lo juro.

—No me preocupa eso, Stiles. Me preocupa el hecho de que no tengas un número de seguridad social aquí. Ya no tienes ciudadanía, —señaló su padre con un suspiro. —Es muy difícil vivir sin esas cosas.

—Lo sé. —Stiles se mordió el labio. —Pero no puedo volver.

—¿Qué pasa con otra manada?

—¡Papá!

—Si realmente decides hacer esto, estoy detrás de ti, al 100%. —El sheriff levantó las manos en señal de rendición. —Pero no quiero que pases el resto de tu vida aislado de todos y de todo, especialmente cuando... ya no estás diseñado para vivir solo. Estás diseñado para estar cerca de otras personas como tú. Y no parecía que lo odiaras tanto antes de que recibieras esta... extraña noticia sobre ti y Derek.

—No lo odié. Pero simplemente... no puedo confiar en ellos, —dijo Stiles.

John solo lo miró por un minuto.

—¿Qué pasa con este... negocio del celo? No estamos equipados para lidiar con eso.

—Voy a arrancar el celo. Estaré bien. —Stiles no estaba completamente seguro de que lo estuviera, pero tendría que resolverlo. —Tal vez deberías llevar a Melissa de vacaciones por unos días cuando suceda, sin embargo.

—No solo te voy a dejar aquí. —John miró escandalizado ante la sugerencia.

—Podrías querer, por lo que oigo. Además, la casa será sofocante.

—Jesús. —El sheriff se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo. —Ambos... vayamos a dormir y hablemos de nuevo por la mañana. ¿Suena bien? Y necesitamos averiguar cómo devolver el auto que robaste, eventualmente.

****

Stiles dormía inquieto, esperando que alguien entrara por la ventana y lo secuestrara. Se despertó en mitad de la noche, con el dolor en el pecho más fuerte que nunca, y comió más comida chatarra. Se quedó dormido hasta que se despertó una hora más tarde y lo arrojó todo al inodoro. No había vomitado desde que era un niño con gripe. Se había olvidado de lo mucho que apestaba absolutamente.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana, sucedió lo mismo con su desayuno. Aparentemente, ya no podía tener cosas bonitas como mezclas de gofres preparadas. O papas fritas y salsa ranchera. O tartas, ugh. Su estómago ahora rechazaba la deliciosa comida humana que no estaba condimentada con hierbas y rellena con verduras cultivadas en casa. Intentó una coca cola para una reacción más inmediata, apenas llegando al baño. Se puso más hambriento a lo largo del día ya que varias comidas se trataron de la misma manera.

Su padre llamó para reportarse enfermo para poder estar con Stiles durante el día. Observaron a Seinfeld en el sofá y hablaron sobre las opciones de Stiles. Su padre quería que probara la manada, u otra manada, nuevamente antes de que él renunciara a su ciudadanía de licántropo. Stiles todavía se negó. Al final, Stiles se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su padre y una colcha que su madre hizo tirar sobre sus dos vueltas. Se sentía tan acogedor, cálido y seguro, como el primer recuerdo que usó para estabilizarse como un nuevo licántropo.

Se despertó en la mañana con el hormigueo de sus sentidos de hombre lobo. Se incorporó, preguntándose de dónde venía la sensación de alarma hasta que se dio cuenta de que podía oír pasos alrededor de la casa.

Se giró justo a tiempo para ver al cartero, un paquete debajo de un brazo, apuntándole con una pistola a través de una ventana en la sala de estar. Medio segundo después, desapareció cuando algo se estrelló contra él.

Stiles se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera preguntarse si esa era realmente una buena idea. En el césped, justo afuera de la ventana de la sala, Derek, con forma alfa cara a cara, sujetó al hombre al suelo con ambas manos en la espalda. Un paquete seguía cayendo lejos de ellos, y Stiles vio la pistola a unos pocos metros de distancia en la hierba.

Derek gruñó mientras tiraba al hombre para que se levantara, esposado ahora porque aparentemente Derek llevaba las esposas con él. Stiles trató de no encontrar eso caliente, recordándose lo enojado que estaba con el alfa.

Su padre entró corriendo por la puerta detrás de él y Stiles se dio cuenta de que había abierto la puerta para que golpeara fuerte contra la parte delantera de la casa. John llevaba su arma, agotado. La mitad de su rostro estaba afeitado. Se deslizó hasta detenerse junto a Stiles.

—Jodido cartero, —murmuró Stiles para sí mismo cuando Derek empujó al hombre en su dirección. Stiles no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás cuando el hombre los pasó. Se veía tan... normal en sus pantalones cortos de cartero, pero miró a Stiles como si Stiles hubiera estado tratando de matarlo en lugar de al revés. —Tenías que pedir un paquete, ¿verdad?

—Amazon estaba teniendo una venta, —respondió su padre aturdido.

—¿Sheriff?— Derek dijo, su voz cortada.

—Correcto. Lo llamaré. —Su padre dejó de mirar boquiabierto y tomó su actitud de sheriff. —Mantenlo a la vista, ¿lo harás? Me ha estado cabreando durante meses.

—Oh, no se está escapando, —gruñó Derek, sus ojos brillaron de color rojo mientras empujaba al chico de rodillas en el jardín delantero. —Solo trata de correr,— lo desafió, mostrando sus colmillos. Los ojos del chico se abrieron ante la vista.

—Demonios, —escupió. —Bestias del infierno.

—Sí. —Derek se agachó y se inclinó para susurrar algo que Stiles no podría haber oído si no fuera un hombre lobo. —Y personalmente te enviaré directamente al infierno si te acercas a mi compañero otra vez. Te encontraré donde estés y te mataré, ¿entiendes? Y no necesito un arma para hacerlo.

El chico se sacudió casi imperceptiblemente y miró a Derek. Derek le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo a lo grande con sus colmillos.

Stiles retrocedió alejándose de ellos, corriendo dentro de la casa. Derek no dejaría al chico solo en el césped, por lo que sabía que tenía algo de tiempo. Necesitaba empacar y marcharse antes de que Derek pudiera llevarlo de vuelta al territorio de la manada.

Su padre apareció en la puerta de su casa, con el móvil en la oreja y los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?— preguntó.

—Yéndome, —respondió Stiles mientras metía la ropa en su bolsa de lacrosse. —Derek solo me convencerá para que regrese.

—Jesús, Stiles. Intentaste atropellarlo y él aún te salva la vida. Siéntate. No te estás quedando sin esto otra vez, estamos trabajando en ello esta vez.

—¡Me llamó su compañero!— Stiles gritó, sus manos temblando.

Su papá dio un paso atrás en sorpresa. Stiles escuchó a alguien hablar al otro lado del teléfono y su padre levantó el dedo.

—Sí, en mi casa. Vino a mi hijo con un arma. Quiero dos autos aquí ahora mismo para recoger al bastardo. —Su papá colgó y lo miró extrañamente. —Solo escúchalo. Nunca hiciste eso. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Su olor... yo... no soy fuerte a su alrededor, —Stiles tartamudeó.

—Ok. Entonces te pondremos donde no puedas... óleos... el uno al otro, ¿vale? Cálmate, niño. No quiso hacerte nada y obviamente todavía está en tu esquina.

Stiles se hundió en su cama, con una sudadera roja todavía en sus manos.

Escuchó a los policías detenerse en su jardín delantero, los escuchó hablar en voz baja. Escuchó a su papá maldecir al cartero. Escuchó a Derek hablar con su padre, aunque no pudo escuchar exactamente lo que dijeron. Stiles consideró empacar otra vez, pero sabía que su padre no descansaría hasta que hablara con Derek.

Escuchó pasos en las escaleras y metió la bolsa apresuradamente debajo de su cama para que Derek no supiera cuán había estado asustando.

Derek redondeó cuidadosamente la puerta, con la mano en el marco.

—Quédate allí, —dijo Stiles, moviéndose un poco más atrás en la cama. —No quiero poder olerte cuando hablamos.

—Está bien, —dijo Derek, con los ojos nublados.

—No soy tu compañero,— aclaró Stiles inmediatamente.

Derek miró hacia abajo como si Stiles lo hubiera golpeado.

—Oh, Dios, no. No hagas eso, —dijo Stiles, con el corazón dolorido por él. —Detente.

—¿Qué?— Derek se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros. —Solo estoy parado aquí.

—No te hice nada. No trates de hacerme sentir mal. Tú me hiciste esto, —gruñó Stiles.

—¿Y eso es tan terrible?— Derek lo fulminó con la mirada. —Ser uno de nosotros es tan terrible que me odias por eso.

—Podría sin tener el culo mágico. —Stiles le devolvió la mirada.

Derek tragó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Sí.

—Una vez dijiste que no me entiendes. —Derek se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, mirando sus pies. —Es verdad.

—No quiero entenderte, —se burló Stiles. —Me has estado drogando con tu aroma para que me presente.

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron con horror.

—¿Es realmente así cómo te sientes?— Derek susurró. —¿Crees que te he estado drogando?

—Bueno, ¿cómo lo llamarías?— Stiles se movió incómodamente.

—No está destinado a quitarte el sentido de la elección, está hecho para que te sientas cómodo.

—Tal vez quiero estar incómodo, Derek. Tal vez eso esté bien a veces. —Stiles le gritó, rompiendo su control. —¡Tal vez a veces no deberías simplemente hacer lo que todos en un grupo quieren que hagas! Solía desafiar las cosas y joder las cosas y cambiar de mierda, como tu estúpido asunto sin citas y esa tontería que nadie le dice nada. No quiero sentir que puedo hacer eso cuando estoy cerca de ti.

—Entonces ese es mi fracaso. —Derek pareció desmoronarse ante la ira de Stiles. —Te he fallado como tu alfa. Si sientes que no tienes voz, entonces no te he estado escuchando.

—Ugh. —Stiles se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sentía pena por él otra vez. ¿Por qué fue Derek siempre tan malditamente razonable? —Mira, no creo que realmente quisieras hacerlo. Soy demasiado sensible para ti, o lo que sea.

—Eso se desvanecerá con el tiempo. —Derek tragó. —Tu olor también me hace hacer cosas, sabes. También me hace sentir fuera de control.

—Oh enserio. —Stiles se mostró escéptico. —Cuando me estaba desmayando por todo el lugar y te acosaba, parecías tener un momento realmente difícil simplemente de pie allí.

—Desde tu pre-calor... no he dejado de pensar en ti. Nada me ha olido tan bien. —Derek olfateó el aire antes de que su expresión se convirtiera en vergüenza.

—Eso es solo olor a calor, —Stiles lo despidió.

—No. —Derek negó con la cabeza. —Eres tú. Es tu verdadero olor. He estado captando bocanadas desde que llegaste aquí, no estoy seguro de qué era. He olido a otros hombres lobo en celo antes. No... no se compara. No pude... dejar de pensar en ti. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que éramos. Simplemente no sabía cómo expresarlo con palabras. Y luego no pude detenerme cuando me encontraste en el lago. Era como si estuviera debajo. algún tipo de hechizo.

Stiles acercó sus rodillas a su pecho en la cama y se sentó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Sonaba familiar de una manera dolorosa.

—Yo... —Derek se pasó una mano por el pelo con frustración. —Mira, ¿puedes escucharme? No puedes olerme, ¿verdad? Así que solo soy yo quien habla.

Stiles esperó rígidamente sin responder.

—Deaton... te explicó las cosas clínicamente. Pero no creciste toda tu vida escuchando historias sobre verdaderos compañeros, así que significó algo diferente para ti. Es casi como un cuento de hadas para nosotros, alguien cuyo olor es tan compatible con el tuyo que cambian para ser tu compañero... Para los licántropos, lo que somos... los humanos usan la palabra ‘alma gemela’. No está bien, pero es lo más cercano que tienes. El olor es sagrado para nosotros. Confío me dice de el olor de alguien más que cualquier otra cosa . —Derek suspiró. —Biológicamente, Deaton tiene razón. Pero todo lo que somos es biología, Stiles. Depende de nosotros darle un significado a eso. Para mí, fuiste un milagro. No deberías ser posible... pero lo eres, y eres perfecto para mí en todas estas formas que he estado tratando de ignorar para no presionarte. El significado detrás de lo que somos... honestamente, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Pero tú... crees que te he hecho esta cosa terrible.

Stiles acercó sus rodillas, más apretadas. Se quedó mirando mientras veía las lágrimas en los ojos de Derek, sin creer del todo, el gran alfa intimidante estaba llorando por él. Stiles se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba el alfa y se preguntó si había estado fuera de su casa todo el tiempo, vigilando el peligro. Listo para hacer frente a los carteros.

—Haré... Haré lo que quieras para que te sientas como en casa en la manada de nuevo. Te dejaré en paz. No volveré a acercarme a ti. Solo vuelve a casa; No puedo pensar en ti aquí en el mundo humano así, vulnerable a ellos , —gruñó la última parte cuando una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla.

Stiles cayó de espaldas sobre su cama, completamente desinflado. El no podía ganar. Solo quería estar enojado con Derek por una vez. Sólo una vez. El muy jodido.

—Eso no es lo que quiero. No te odio, —admitió Stiles con cierta amargura en su techo. —Dios, ojalá pudiera. Ojalá pudiera odiarte. Entonces podría irme a vivir a una cueva y nunca pensar en ti de nuevo. —Stiles agarró su edredón con una mano, retorciendo la tela con frustración. —Es más fácil para mí si te culpo por esto. Porque... estoy realmente asustado, Derek. Puedo sentir lo que se avecina. No puedo reprimir nada y solo sé que estoy a punto de entrar en calor y no quiero, y siento que todo está fuera de control. Quiero recuperarlo. Quiero recuperar algo de control en mi vida.

Hubo una grieta en el marco de la madera y Derek gimió. Stiles levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver que estaba agarrado a la puerta, que se había aplastado en sus manos, congelado, como si eso lo matara para no moverse.

—Jesús, te doy permiso para drogarme con tu aroma ahora. —Stiles puso los ojos en blanco para cubrir lo conmovido que estaba por la reacción del alfa.

Derek se lanzó hacia Stiles, arrastrándose rápidamente sobre la cama con él. Stiles a regañadientes envolvió un brazo alrededor de él mientras el alfa se acurrucaba cerca de su garganta y rodeaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Te ayudaré. Lo haremos bien, Stiles, te lo prometo, —murmuró Derek en su cuello.

—Sí. —Stiles suspiró, no creyéndolo del todo. Se sentía demasiado bien para ser sostenido así, especialmente después de pasar un tiempo alejado del aroma de la manada. —De acuerdo.

***

Stiles comenzó a temblar en el coche. Tuvo que detenerse y llamar a Derek, quien conducía otro auto delante de él.

—¿Qué debo hacer?— Preguntó Stiles, intentando no asustarse y fallando.

—Poner en marcha la calefacción. Volveremos en diez minutos y luego podremos ir a la casa de calor.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho esto antes?

—¿Calor?

—Sí.

—Sé qué hacer, Stiles. Confía en mí.

Stiles colgó y encendió el calentador tan alto como pudo. Ya era lo suficientemente cálido para que él volviera a empacar territorio. Tan pronto como estacionaron los autos, Derek tomó su mano y comenzó a guiarlo hacia la casa de calor.

—Deberíamos llegar rápidamente. Tu temperatura bajará rápidamente. —Derek sintió su frente, pasando su otra mano a través de la mano de Stiles. Los dientes de Stiles ya estaban castañeteando. —Corramos.

Stiles se alegró de que lo hicieran. Solo tomó unos minutos, pero cuando llegaron allí, se estaba congelando. Derek entró con él y sonrió cuando Stiles tembló. La temperatura se sentía normal en la habitación, aunque se había sentido sofocante cuando él estaba allí antes con Erica.

—Necesito decirles a los ancianos que regresaste y que estás pasando por el calor. Todos han estado muy preocupados.

—¿Están enojados conmigo?

Derek se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy diciendo que debas volver a hacerlo. Mejoramos tu visita y la llamamos una emergencia familiar. ¿Estarás bien por unos minutos?

—No lo sé, ¿verdad?— Stiles preguntó, aprensivo.

Derek besó su frente y le frotó el cuello.

—No comenzarás a sentirlo hasta dentro de unas horas. Solo ponte cómodo.

—¡Oh! Pregúntale a Deaton si hay algo que pueda comer que no vomite, —recordó Stiles. —Estoy jodidamente hambriento.

—Dijo que eso podría ser parte de eso. Tu sistema digestivo se está apagando para que pueda...

—Asqueroso. No quiero saber. Solo dime si hay algo que pueda contener. —Stiles levantó una mano, un poco mareado por el pensamiento.

—Ok. Regresaré. —Derek lo besó gentilmente y Stiles suspiró, queriendo mantenerlo allí.


	11. The Heat Room

 

Stiles se tomó su tiempo para mirar alrededor de la sala de calor mientras esperaba a que Derek regresara. Se rió cuando encontró un teléfono en la esquina, un teléfono fijo con números que incluía tanto a los ancianos como a Deaton.

—Stiles. —Deaton recogió al primer tono. —Estás de vuelta.

—Sí. Además, Derek no entiende que tenemos un teléfono aquí, así que está corriendo por todo el territorio. —Stiles sonrió.

—Lo siento, —dijo Deaton rápidamente. —Te abrumé con demasiada información al mismo tiempo. Pensé que querrías saber...

—Lo hago,— aclaró Stiles. —Lo hice. Solo... Necesitaba enloquecerme un poco. Las cosas han estado sin parar desde que llegué y creo que he estado necesitando un buen 'volverme loco’ por mucho tiempo, eso fue... paja que hizo retroceder a los camellos. Deaton... vamos a necesitar algunos condones resistentes o algo así. No estoy listo para quedar embarazado.

—Las probabilidades de eso son muy bajas.

—Sí, bueno, así eran las probabilidades de que me convirtiera en un hombre lobo. Pero aquí estoy. —Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. —Nunca me digas que las probabilidades son bajas otra vez, tiendo a vencerlas, amigo. Es un alfa. Somos verdaderos compañeros o lo que sea. Encontraremos la manera de hacer que suceda en la primera instancia.

—Es casi desconocido que los hombres lobo usen el control de la natalidad, pero el control de la natalidad humano debería funcionar. Veré si puedo encontrar algo que sea compatible con tu combinación única de hormonas..

—Gracias. Hazlo rápido. Tengo la sensación de que las cosas irán rápido cuando Derek regrese.

—Tendré que salir del territorio porque no mantengo el control de la natalidad aquí. Por lo general, los hombres lobo están más interesados en aumentar su fertilidad que en disminuirla. Esta noche puede que tenga que hacer lo que pueda para evitar la penetración si está realmente preocupado sobre la concepción. Una vez más, sin embargo, las probabilidades son...

—Deaton, ¿en serio?— Stiles se quejó. —Por favor, encuéntralo, lo antes posible.

—Te llamaré a esta línea cuando lo haga, pero si no estás disponible, solo llámame cuando puedas.

—Ok, gracias hombre.

—Voy a pasar con Derek, si eso está bien. Normalmente hablaría un nuevo licántropo a través del calor mucho antes de que esperaran obtener el primero.

—Eso está bien, siempre y cuando me traigas algo de comer, amigo. Me muero de hambre y estoy tirando todo.

—Oh, querido. Pensé que eso podría suceder. Estaré allí pronto.

Stiles miró a través del resto de la habitación mientras esperaba a Derek. Estaba inmensamente complacido de encontrar un verdadero jacuzzi en el baño sorprendentemente agradable, completo con una cabina de ducha y lavamanos. Encontró cepillos de dientes y pasta de dientes adicionales en los gabinetes, loción, enjuague bucal, jabón para la cara y el jabón impecable que todos los lobos usaban en la ducha, todas las comodidades de un hotel. Este fue probablemente el equivalente al hombre lobo de irse en un viaje romántico.

En la sala de calor, había un gabinete lleno de DVD para la TV, algunos de los cuales eran en realidad bastante decentes, y juegos de mesa, de todas las cosas. Sintiéndose aventurero, Stiles alcanzó su punto máximo en el misterioso gabinete que había visto antes y encontró exactamente lo que había sospechado: los juguetes sexuales. Bueno, no eran exactamente lo que había esperado porque la mayoría de ellos tenían un gran bulto en la base de la polla que, según Stiles, se suponía que representaba el ‘nudo’. De todas las cosas para ser específicas del hombre lobo, los juguetes sexuales fueron los últimos en la lista de expectativas de Stiles.

Estaba jugando con uno con un nudo inflable cuando escuchó que Derek y alguien más entraron corriendo. Saltó sorprendido y terminó tirando la cosa al suelo, todavía inflando, justo cuando Derek gritaba, —¿Estás bien para entrar?— Stiles lo persiguió mientras rebotaba a lo largo del colchón. Cuando lo atrapó, lo colocó furioso en el cajón antes de decir su acuerdo a Derek.

Derek asomó la cabeza primero y luego pareció dejar escapar un suspiro cuando vio a Stiles todavía completamente vestido y decente, parado incómodamente ante los ya misteriosos gabinetes.

—Traje a Deaton conmigo, —dijo Derek cuando entró. —¿Está bien?

—Sí. En realidad hay un teléfono aquí, así que le dije que viniera.

—Hola Stiles. —Deaton le sonrió. —Voy a mantener mi distancia a menos que sea necesario, si eso está bien. El olor a calor es bastante potente.

—Uh, sí. Es genial. —Stiles se sonrojó de vergüenza ante la idea de que Deaton, de todas las personas, estuviera irritado. Ew. Además, incómodo. Pero en su mayoría no. —Mierda, ¿es esa una bolsa de IV que estás sosteniendo? No. —Stiles gimió. —Ordené específicamente comida, Deaton.

Derek se movió ansiosamente y Deaton asintió.

—Desafortunadamente, esta es la mejor manera de mantenerte saludable durante este proceso. Voy a colocar una vía mientras estoy aquí, pero te mostraré cómo conectarte a la IV cuando te sientas cansado y listo para tomar un descanso. La buena noticia es que una vez que empiece a calentarse, ya no sentirás tu hambre.

—Supongo que esa es la segunda mejor noticia que podría recibir, justo detrás de que 'su condición tiene una inmunidad especial para las hamburguesas con papas fritas extra'. —Stiles miró con desaliento mientras Derek llenaba la nevera con tres bolsas intravenosas. Deaton lo empujó para ponerle la vía mientras Derek le acariciaba la espalda. Entonces Deaton le mostró cómo conectar los IV y les dio un horario para seguir.

—Ahora, Stiles, el calor es bastante simple.

—Oh Dios. —Stiles hundió su rostro en el hombro de Derek. Derek lo rodeó con un brazo y apretó. —Va a la ciencia otra vez, ¿no es así?

—Honestamente, creo que estás mucho más preocupado por esto de lo que tu lo haces. Estarás frío y excitado, y el mejor remedio para eso es permanecer en un área cálida, lo que estás haciendo, y completar relaciones sexuales con un compañero, lo que tienes. La buena noticia es que cuanto más relaciones sexuales completes, más rápido irá tu calor.

—¿Por qué sigues diciendo completa?— Stiles gimió, temiendo la respuesta. —¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que Derek te anuda, —dijo Deaton, mucho más tranquilo de lo que cualquiera debería ser capaz de decir esas palabras. —Cuanto más interactúen tus fluidos corporales, más rápido irá el calor. He visto que se calienta en tres días si los compañeros son muy regulares en cuanto a los anudamientos. Los condones no funcionan en los hombres lobo por muchas razones, pero no lo haces. No debe preocuparse por las enfermedades sexuales humanas: nos sentimos muy calientes para que sobrevivan. Eso incluye el VIH, que es lo que normalmente preocupa a los humanos en este escenario, y por una buena razón. Estaré buscando algo hormonal para ponerte mañana para evitar la concepción, pero en tu caso, el contacto con el semen es algo bueno. Incluso podrías decir que es necesario. Sé que puede ser contrario a lo que estás acostumbrado a escuchar en el mundo humano, pero tu cuerpo es diferente y no ‘Juega ya con las mismas reglas’.

La cara de Stiles estaba ardiendo y no sabía cómo Derek era capaz de permanecer tan completo y con la cara seria, asintiendo diligentemente como si estuviera tomando notas en su cabeza. Anudar a Stiles regularmente. Comprobar. Bueno, al menos uno de ellos lo hacía. Stiles todavía estaba demasiado avergonzado de que la palabra ‘nudo’ saliera de la boca de Deaton (varias veces) para centrarse en las partes importantes de esa explicación.

—Lo único que debes tener en cuenta es mantenerte hidratado. Tu cuerpo necesitará el agua extra.

—Me aseguraré de que lo haga, —asintió Derek, su mano recorriendo ociosamente el hombro de Stiles.

—Bien. Entonces no los molestaré de nuevo hasta mañana, cuando le diga a Stiles sobre el control de la natalidad, —dijo Deaton alegremente. Los saludó y los dejó solos en la habitación.

Derek inmediatamente sacó su camisa sobre su cabeza. Cuando Stiles se congeló, Derek pareció disculparse.

—Hace mucho calor aquí.

—Oh,— respiró Stiles. Derek se acomodó en el suelo sin camisa y Stiles se sentó frente a él, preguntándose de qué diablos podían hablar mientras esperaban que Stiles se pusiera increíblemente caliente.

—¿Cómo hace Deaton que todo suene tan poco sexy?— Stiles se preguntó brevemente. Derek sonrió.

—Él es Deaton.

—Le estoy diciendo que le dijiste eso.

—Deja de chivarte. —Derek también se quitó los calcetines y se los llevó, y su camisa desechada, a un gabinete al lado de la habitación. Stiles lo observó, maravillándose de lo increíblemente caliente que era: los músculos que se movían en su espalda mientras caminaba, la definición de sus hombros, la forma en que sus caderas se estrechaban y el culo en sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Jesús, —se susurró Stiles para sí mismo. —Creo que he estado viendo todo esto mal.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Derek mientras regresaba. El frente de él era tan bueno como el de él, buen señor.

—Eres increíblemente caliente, —señaló Stiles. —Estoy atrapado en una habitación cómoda con un tipo increíblemente caliente que quiere tener sexo conmigo literalmente por días.

La expresión de Derek se torció con diversión y sus labios se curvaron lentamente en una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ese es el plan.

—No puedo creer que me haya estado volviendo loco por esto. —Stiles le agarró la cabeza. —Ya has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad? ¿No es realmente tan importante como dice Deaton?

Derek se echó hacia atrás y consideró sus palabras por un momento. —No tiene que ser un gran problema. Es un gran problema para mí esta vez porque es contigo.

—¿Con quién fue antes?— Stiles de repente quiso saber. Tenía que ser alguien en el paquete. —¿Erica?— el palideció

Derek negó con la cabeza.

—Jennifer.

—Oh, Dios mío, Derek. Ella tiene como cuarenta.

—Eso es más como finales de los años veinte en años de hombre lobo, —señaló Derek, sin inmutarse. —De todos modos, fue antes de que me convirtiera en alfa, así que hace unos años. Fue en otra sala de celo que tenemos. No estoy acostumbrada a esta, la primera vez aquí, igual que tú.

—Estoy extrañamente celoso de eso, —notó Stiles, más por sorpresa que por cualquier cosa. Derek parecía presumido.

—Realmente no nos gustábamos mucho. Era muy joven y estaba emocionada de que me lo pidiera. Al final, decidimos que no éramos tan compatibles.

—¿Y si no lo somos?— Stiles se preguntó.

—Lo estamos,— dijo Derek con confianza. —Ya hueles... —Los ojos de Derek se oscurecieron mientras se alejaba.

Stiles sonrió nerviosamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Se estremeció una vez y las cejas de Derek se movieron con preocupación.

—Voy a tomar una ducha caliente, —anunció Stiles.

—Espera. —Derek lo detuvo, mirando hacia abajo. —Deberíamos... aclarar algunas cosas.

—De acuerdo. —Stiles se frotó los hombros. El tono de Derek hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

—Voy a tratar de ser más sensible con lo que mi olor te hace. Así que no te sientas... drogado..

Stiles se sintió un poco mal por ser tan dramático al respecto.

—Gracias, —dijo Stiles sin convicción.

—Entonces, realmente necesito que me digas cuándo te sientes así y cuándo debo darte un respiro. Haré lo mismo por ti. Desde tu pre-calor, tu olor ha sido mucho más fuerte para mí.

Stiles asintió de nuevo, sintiendo que su corazón se descongelaba un poco ante el gesto.

—Lo segundo es... el apareamiento.

Los músculos de Stiles parecían tensarse al mismo tiempo.

—Voy a intentar esto... —La nariz de Derek se arrugó brevemente con disgusto antes de alisarla. —... saliendo con alguien, entendiendo que... quiero ser tu compañero, y no estoy seguro de ser capaz de ser casual contigo. Pero si es lo que realmente quieres, podemos intentarlo. Sin embargo, ya sé que serás un excelente compañero cuando decidas que estás listo para el mordisco.

—Te lo agradezco. —Stiles parpadeó. —¿En serio? Derek, quiero decir... ¿sabes siquiera qué es una cita?

—Salir y tener sexo. —Derek se veía triste. Qué raro. —Eso es lo que dijiste, de todos modos.

—Sí, pero mucha gente lo hace con la intención de casarse algún día. Quiero decir, no siempre. Pero hay menos presión.

—Pero estoy listo para aparearme contigo ahora, —dijo Derek sin comprender, sin parecer entender el concepto.

—Debido a mi olor. ¿De verdad? Como hace una semana, estabas preocupado si podía manejar la presión, ¿pero ahora estás seguro? ¿Ese es el factor decisivo para ti?— Stiles levantó ambas cejas porque. Sólo. Jodidos hombres lobo.

—Dije que estaba listo. Confío en lo que mi cuerpo me dice sobre ti, y trabajaremos con el resto con el tiempo. Sé que no, y saber que somos compañeros de verdad no te ha hecho más listo. Solo quería que supieras eso, así que vendrás a mí cuando estés listo.

—Realmente solo saltan directamente al compromiso, ¿no?— Stiles se rascó la nuca. No estaba seguro de cómo manejar esta diferencia entre ellos. —Erica no estaba bromeando. Entonces, ¿cómo exactamente nos apareamos?

—Las mordeduras. —Derek le tocó el cuello. —En el cuello. Ambos tenemos que hacerlo mientras estamos cambiados.

—Eso suena... doloroso.

—Sólo por un momento, —dijo Derek en voz baja, con nostalgia. —Y luego ocurre el cambio y el dolor desaparece. Eso es lo que he escuchado, de todos modos. Se supone que es... una experiencia hermosa.

De repente, una imagen de Derek componiendo sonetos y gritándole desde debajo de un balcón apareció en su cabeza.

—Ok, necesito una ducha. —Stiles se frotó los ojos, tratando de no parecer exasperado. Derek asintió esta vez, así que Stiles se levantó y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

****

Stiles pensaba que nunca se había lavado tan bien, pero quería estar listo para cualquier tipo de sexo extraño y perverso que este calor pudiera provocar. Cuando salió de la ducha, su corazón palpitó extrañamente y sintió pánico de nuevo. Se recordó a sí mismo que estaba a punto de tener sexo caliente con un chico sexy que le gustaba, y eso realmente no era nada de qué asustarse. Pero luego levantó su camisa y descubrió que no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería incluso vestirse? ¿O debería simplemente caminar desnudo para un fácil acceso? Al final, se puso unos boxers y una camiseta y decidió que no era tan audaz. Ni siquiera cerca, en realidad.

Después de cepillarse los dientes, vacilante levantó la cabeza hacia la puerta. Derek estaba tumbado boca abajo leyendo títulos de películas y mirando juegos de mesa. Se giró tan pronto como Stiles alcanzó su punto máximo porque aparentemente esconderse de un alfa era una hazaña imposible.

—Te ves... agotado, —notó Stiles con una punzada de culpa. —¿Dormiste en absoluto cuando estabas patrullando mi casa?

Derek se sentó y no respondió de una manera que claramente significaba que no, pero no quiero decirte eso.

—Toma una siesta. En serio. Te despertaré si realmente te necesito para que me hagas el sexo.

—Dormirás mucho una vez que realmente comience. —Derek negó con la cabeza. —Voy a dormir cuando lo hagas.

—¿Voy a?— Stiles tragó. Había tan poco que realmente sabía sobre lo que iba a pasar.

Derek levantó un DVD y lo distrajo de su creciente pánico. —Tienen a Batman. Sé que tienes una figura de acción de Batman en tu habitación, si quieres verla esta semana.

Stiles trató de no parecer ridículamente feliz de que Derek supiera qué tipo de figuras de acción había en su habitación.

—Me... me gusta Batman, en realidad. —Deambuló un poco por la habitación.

—Y Spiderman, ¿verdad?— Derek le sonrió y levantó otro DVD.

—Oh, Dios mío, no el original, —Stiles gimió y corrió el resto del camino a través de la habitación. Se dejó caer al lado de Derek y tomó la película de sus manos para examinar la contraportada. —Este es terrible con Toby McGuire. Lo vi cuando tenía unos ocho años. Se convirtieron en el Asombroso Spider Man, que es mucho mejor. Deberíamos verlo solo con fines burlones.

—Oh, ellos no tienen eso. —Derek buscó en el estuche del DVD. Stiles captó la leve sonrisa en su rostro cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar. —Sin embargo, a los hombres lobo les encantan las películas de superhéroes. Son más fáciles de relacionar con nosotros. Hay un montón de ellos aquí.

—¿Cómo los extrañé? Mierda. —Stiles se inclinó para buscar y encontró, como había dicho Derek, una tonelada de mierda. —¡Jesús, este es un gabinete totalmente diferente! Pensé que solo había uno. ¿La serie X-Men? Oh, mierda, sí. Los tengo memorizados.

—Sí, hay dos. —Derek definitivamente estaba sonriendo, pero a Stiles no le importaba porque tenían todas las películas de Batman.

—Estamos en maratón, —dijo con seriedad, sosteniéndolos extendidos como un fan. Derek se rió entre dientes, que Stiles decidió tomar como un acuerdo.

Derek lo dejó pasar sobre los superhéroes por más tiempo, asintiendo y haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando mientras Stiles balbuceaba. Comenzó a sentirse un poco confuso y cálido mientras hablaba, sus ojos vagaban ocasionalmente a lugares como los pectorales de Derek, o los abdominales de Derek, o el ligero bulto en los vaqueros de Derek que Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que era responsable de su olor. Stiles estaba a medio camino de explicar la historia de fondo de X-Men cuando sintió algo... raro.

—Oh. —Stiles se cortó.

—¿Qué?— Derek se animó. Había estado observando a Stiles mirar sus pezones con evidente diversión.

—Yo... Dios mío, creo que me estoy... mojado.

La expresión de Derek se fundió del interés cortés para abrir el hambre.

—Oh.

—Deaton no dijo nada sobre esto, —dijo Stiles, sintiéndose alarmado. Miró hacia abajo entre sus piernas para que de alguna manera lograra algo. Sus boxers parecían normales desde el exterior, sin embargo, sin puntos húmedos visibles.

—Déjame ver. —Derek se inclinó hacia adelante con entusiasmo. Stiles sintió que la sangre se drenaba de su cara.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí,— Derek parecía lo suficientemente serio. —Quiero. —Stiles no se había dado cuenta de que la mano de Derek le frotaba el tobillo hasta que se arrastraba por su muslo mientras empujaba suavemente a Stiles hacia abajo en una posición acostada.

—V-vale,— Stiles tartamudeó, su corazón latía con fuerza. Derek se movió entre sus piernas y tiró de sus bóxers hacia arriba y sobre sus caderas en un movimiento suave. La mitad inferior de Stiles estaba repentinamente completa y totalmente desnuda ante la mirada hambrienta de Derek. El alfa inhaló profundamente y se mordió el labio inferior, sus ojos enrojecieron.

—Lo estás.

—¿Puedes olerlo?— Stiles puso un brazo sobre sus ojos para ocultar su vergüenza. —¿Puede alguien, por favor, advertirme sobre este tipo de cosas en el futuro?

Cubrir sus ojos resultó ser exactamente lo que no debía hacer. Derek extendió sus piernas aún más y lo siguiente que sintió fue la lengua húmeda de Derek a lo largo de su agujero, su cálido aliento provocando a lo largo de la sensible piel de su ingle. Stiles se sobresaltó, pero Derek mantuvo las piernas abiertas mientras Stiles se retorcía. Lo lamió de nuevo, esta vez profundizando y aflojando el apretado anillo de músculo. Stiles se quedó sin aliento ante la sensación, todavía algo avergonzado pero, de repente, mucho más a bordo. Una sensación de calor estaba comenzando en el estómago, el tipo de dolor que reconoció como algo que solo Derek podía satisfacer. Era un sentimiento lento y profundo, y Stiles tenía la sensación de que no iba a desaparecer pronto.

Derek gruñó y tiró de sus piernas aún más separadas, acurrucándolas hacia el pecho de Stiles, y presionó su lengua más profundamente en el núcleo de Stiles. Un gemido sucio y destrozado escapó de la garganta de Stiles y Stiles se retorció de nuevo, tratando de alejarse de la sobre-estimulación. Derek lo sostuvo, sujetando sus caderas al suelo para negar su escape.

Stiles se sobresaltó cuando sintió que los dientes de Derek se cerraban alrededor de la parte carnosa de su culo, alternando entre lamerse a lo largo de su agujero y morderse las mejillas con la fuerza suficiente para que doliera. El gruñido de Derek golpeó a Stiles justo en el pecho y extendió un poco las piernas, ansioso por escuchar a Derek hacer ese sonido de nuevo, un poco aturdido por estar tan excitado por haber eliminado a Stiles como Stiles por recibirlo.

Cuando Stiles finalmente tuvo las agallas para mirar hacia abajo, su polla estaba llena y se balanceó contra su estómago mientras el cabello oscuro de Derek se movía entre sus piernas. Derek pareció sentir que Stiles lo observaba y se echó hacia atrás para morder el interior de su muslo, encontrando los ojos de Stiles con los suyos rojos ardientes. Él le sonrió antes de sacar una de las bolas de Stiles en su boca y suavemente rodándola con la lengua, observando la reacción de Stiles. Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que iba a desmayarse de nuevo, esta vez solo por la boca de Derek.

—Me vas a matar, ¿verdad?— Stiles jadeaba, hipnotizado. Ver a Derek era... nada debería ser tan caliente. Stiles podría venirse solo por esa visión, su cabello desordenado por las manos agarradas de Stiles, sus ojos teñidos de rojo fuertemente tapados mientras le sonreía.

—Espero que no, —respiró Derek, lamiendo el eje de la polla de Stiles antes de tragar la cabeza. Derek meneó una vez, dos veces, y luego lo besó para devolver sus bolas a la cálida humedad de su boca. Stiles se sacudió cuando espasmos de deseo y placer brotaron dondequiera que iba la boca de Derek, pequeños gemidos se derramaron de su boca hacia los ronroneos de aprobación de Derek.

Stiles se vinó con la lengua de Derek presionada contra él, su mente perdiendo la vista de sus muslos apretando alrededor del cabello negro y desordenado de Derek. Derek se echó hacia atrás con cuidado, ordeñando cuerdas blancas con la mano.

Derek buscaba a tientas el botón de sus propios jeans cuando Stiles se recuperó de su orgasmo alucinante. Stiles agitó débilmente su mano para llamar su atención.

—¡Oh! Amigo, no... anudando. Sin embargo. Uh. Deaton está trabajando en algo para mí y deberíamos poder hacerlo mañana.

—¿Por qué? Ayuda a tu celo, —se preguntó Derek, con las manos todavía en los vaqueros.

—Porque con nuestra suerte estaré embarazado de octillizos al final de esto, —Stiles se derrumbó de nuevo en el suelo, débil gatito. —Tú sabes que es verdad.

—Tan listo para mí, sin embargo,— Derek besó el interior de su rodilla, sus ojos rojos brillando. —¿Qué tal un juguete?

Stiles tragó con fuerza ante el pensamiento, la vista de Derek, tan encendida, casi lo empujó de nuevo hacia el borde.

—No sé... ¿no han usado eso otras personas?

—Todos están limpios. Podría saber si no lo están.

Él asintió temblorosamente. Derek se puso de pie, sus pantalones aún desabotonados y deslizándose por sus caderas mientras miraba a través de uno de los gabinetes. Stiles pensó en reunir la energía para ir a buscarlo.

—Oh, Stiles, —Derek recogió el juguete con el que Stiles había estado jugando antes de que Derek y Deaton llegaran a la casa de calor y giraran lentamente. —Este huele a ti. —Él sonrió perversamente ante el arrebato de vergüenza de Stiles. —¿Estabas jugando con eso? ¿Te gustó?— Presionó el botón y observó que el nudo se inflaba con leve interés. Stiles miró también, su boca se humedeció ante la vista. De repente estaba mucho más caliente en las manos de Derek.

Stiles se preparó cuando Derek se acomodó entre sus rodillas, acariciando una mano confortablemente a lo largo del muslo interno de Stiles.

—¿Quieres ver?— Derek preguntó en voz baja, su respiración más áspera que de costumbre. Sudor recogido en su frente. —¿O quieres darte la vuelta?

—Yo... —Stiles se sintió sin palabras por una vez. No estaba seguro de poder manejar la observación. Tampoco estaba seguro de poder soportar no ver lo que Derek estaba haciendo.

Derek volvió a besar la parte interna de su muslo antes de que Stiles lo sintiera presionando la punta de la polla falsa en su abertura, simplemente deslizándola por la cabeza. Sus ojos entrecerrados observaron la expresión de Stiles mientras deslizaba el juguete hasta que Stiles sintió que la protuberancia donde se inflaba el juguete pasaba por su borde. Derek sonrió un poco, acariciando una mano sobre su cadera, y se inclinó hacia delante para flotar sobre el cuerpo de Stiles, con una mano todavía manipulando el juguete en su culo mientras apoyaba el otro brazo al lado de la cabeza de Stiles.

—¿Te gusta?— Derek preguntó con voz entrecortada, sus ardientes ojos recorrieron el rostro de Stiles con demasiada intensidad.

—Ojalá fuera la tuya, —escapó de la boca de Stiles. La lenta quemadura en su estómago se había encendido ante la sensación de estar abriéndose, y la nebulosa excitación se intensificó hasta convertirse en algo casi insoportable. —Quiero tu polla en mí, —gimió Stiles mientras Derek trabajaba el juguete dentro de él un poco más rápido. La respiración de Derek atrapó las palabras y mordió cariñosamente el labio inferior de Stiles. Stiles se abrió fácilmente para un beso más descuidado, jadeando con ganas y extendiendo sus piernas más para la facilidad de Derek. Derek empujó la polla hasta el fondo y se detuvo.

—Imagina que es la mía, —susurró. —Quiero ver cómo te verás cuando te reclame.

Stiles gimió ante el pensamiento y echó la barbilla hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos a la fantasía. No fue difícil: el cuerpo de Derek estaba presionado a lo largo de su costado, con la respiración en el cuello, para imaginar que la presión de bombeo pertenecía a Derek.

—Ah, oh dios, —se quejó Stiles, golpeando contra el juguete. Derek fue más profundo y más duro, y Stiles sintió que algo se estaba construyendo, una sensación extraña. Creció en un orgasmo palpitante que lo tenía apretado con fuerza alrededor del juguete. Tan pronto como Stiles gritó, sintió que el juguete se inflaba dentro de él, llenándolo y estirándolo más de lo que pensaba que podía tomar. No había dolor real, solo una presión caliente que quemó su orgasmo aún más.

Una vez que cayó del sentimiento elevado, un vacío extraño se instaló en su pecho y tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante para tomar grandes bocanadas en el cuello de Derek, acariciando el delicioso sabor de la sal en su cuello. Ayudó un poco.

—¿Estas bien?— Derek preguntó suavemente, acariciando su espalda.

—Sí,— Stiles jadeó. —Solo te necesito.

—Se sentirá diferente más tarde, —le aseguró Derek, tirando suavemente del juguete para liberarlo de un grito ahogado de Stiles. Lo envolvió contra su pecho, sudoroso y ardiente en comparación con la piel fresca de Stiles. Stiles apreció el calor y se movió hacia el abrazo, enredando sus piernas y besando el pecho de Derek, probando su sal de nuevo. Una abrumadora sensación de agotamiento se estrelló sobre él como una ola.

Stiles metió su mano entre ellos y la puso en los pantalones de Derek. Derek gimió cuando Stiles lo tomó de su mano, tirando solo unas cuantas veces antes de que Derek dejara escapar el aliento como si fuera un puñetazo. Stiles sintió que chorros de semen pintaban su muñeca y mano.

Stiles se durmió rápidamente ante la sensación de que Derek apoyaba la frente contra la parte superior de su cabeza y recuperaba el aliento.

****

Cuando Stiles volvió a despertarse, las luces de la habitación se habían atenuado. Solo había una cosa en su mente: Derek. Sexo con Derek. Sus mejillas se deslizaron desagradablemente una contra la otra mientras se movía sobre el cuerpo dormido a su lado. Derek estaba desnudo y limpio y olía muy bien. Probablemente los limpió a ambos mientras Stiles estaba dormido. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Stiles se alineó con la polla aún dura de Derek y se dejó caer pesadamente en su regazo de un golpe. Encajan perfectamente, exactamente lo que necesitaba, mucho mejor que el juguete frío. Derek se quemó dentro de él y Stiles estaba listo para lo que el alfa pudiera darle. Se apoyó contra el regazo de Derek, disfrutando de la manera en que la presión lo liberó de una necesidad profunda.

Derek se despertó lentamente debajo de él, moviéndose sin descanso mientras dormía hasta que abrió los ojos y el reconocimiento pasó por su expresión. Se incorporó rápidamente y agarró a Stiles por los brazos con fuerza, reduciendo su ritmo constante hasta una rutina que lo dejó gimiendo.

—Stiles, —susurró Derek, —¿recuerdas? Tenemos que esperar. —Derek parecía estar alejando a Stiles de su polla y Stiles no sabía por qué, no podía entender cómo su alfa podía rechazarlo ahora de todos los tiempos. Luchó por mantenerse en su regazo, luchando contra las instrucciones de Derek. Derek jadeó y se estremeció cuando Stiles lo apretó y empujó más hacia atrás, tratando de complacer al alfa. Las manos de Derek se apretaron y luego se aflojaron sobre sus hombros.

—Joder,— Derek mordió, logrando parecer excitado y frustrado. —Stiles, no quieres esto.

—Lo hago,— murmuró Stiles. El alfa estaba equivocado, mucho. No solo lo quería, lo necesitaba. Podía oler que Derek era todo lo que necesitaba en este momento, llenando su mente. —Por favor, Derek.

Con un gruñido bajo, Derek les dio la vuelta y colocó las manos de Stiles sobre su cabeza. Se retiró completamente de Stiles y Stiles se quejó en voz alta y sin palabras hasta que Derek reemplazó su polla con sus dedos, aliviando algo de su desesperación. Stiles se acomodó al máximo y se balanceó contra los dedos de Derek para mostrar su acuerdo con la nueva situación. Derek estaba tan cerca, el deseo y el hambre claros en la forma en que lo miraba. Stiles luchó de nuevo para levantarse y abrirse para el alfa. Derek se encontró con sus labios con urgencia y Stiles se vino rápidamente después con un grito.

Cuando finalmente pudo concentrarse, fue en la vista de Derek corriéndose en el estómago de Stiles. Derek parecía intenso incluso haciendo algo como esto. Una vez que terminó, Stiles tocó experimentalmente el líquido blanco que salpicaba su pecho y Derek se hundió sobre sus talones, respirando con dificultad.

—Santa mierda... ¿qué fue eso?— Stiles se preguntó, todavía jadeando a través de las consecuencias.

—Nuestros cuerpos necesitan sentirse entre ellos. Es químico. Sin nudos, tu cuerpo piensa que estás solo. Se supone que no debemos pasar por esto solos. —Derek frotó con cuidado el estómago de Stiles sobre su mano y luego masajeó el líquido en la longitud de Stiles. —Esto podría ayudar por ahora.

—Bueno, gracias por mantener tu cabeza. Estaba actuando... muy loco. Estaba listo para tener tus bebés alfa. —Stiles frotó vigorosamente más de Derek en su polla, queriendo evitar ese espacio de cabeza peligroso de nuevo. Cuando Derek no respondió a su lado, miró hacia atrás y encontró que Derek parecía algo aturdido y... se volvió a encender.

—Eso... te gusta eso. —Stiles casi tenía miedo de decirlo porque entonces Derek podría confirmarlo. Derek se aclaró la garganta incómodamente. Sacó pañuelos de papel de una caja que debió obtener para ellos mientras Stiles estaba durmiendo y limpió de la humedad restante. Estaba oscuro en la habitación, pero Stiles todavía podía ver el rubor en su piel, extendiéndose sobre su pecho y cuello.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¡Quieres que tenga tus bebés alfa!— Stiles los acusó, parte divertida, parte halagada, parte aterrorizada.

—Dije que quería que fueras mi compañero, —dijo Derek finalmente, pareciendo más avergonzado.

—Creo que estás es tan nervioso como nunca te he visto. Debes quererlo realmente, —Stiles le sonrió como una idea que se formó en su cabeza. —Está bien. Mientras sea una fantasía, puedo trabajar con eso.

Derek entrecerró los ojos, apretando el tejido con fuerza en un puño ahora.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa... que ahora sé que tu linda y pequeña fantasía doméstica es realmente derribarme, —se rió Stiles con alegría, sintiendo por una vez que tenía la ventaja. —Y puedo trabajar con eso. Como una fantasía, de todos modos.

—Todavía no sé a qué te refieres, —se quejó Derek, arrojando el pañuelo al basurero en el otro lado de la habitación y metiéndolo perfectamente, el bastardo, antes de colocarse detrás de Stiles y envolverlo con un brazo protector. Stiles tuvo la sensación de que eligió la posición para que no se enfrentaran más. —Ve a dormir.

****

Stiles se despertó con Derek chupándolo. Él maullando su camino a través de uno de los mejores orgasmos que jamás había experimentado, mejorado por Derek dándole la mano cuando Stiles entró en su boca. Su culo era definitivamente más sensible y esencial para el proceso de sexo con calor que cuando experimentó con él solo antes de convertirse en un hombre lobo.

Definitivamente se quitó el borde.

Se las arreglaron para superar dos películas de Batman en un día, lo cual, entre todo el sexo y la nueva marca de narcolepsia inducida por el sexo de Stiles, fue toda una hazaña. Stiles tuvo dificultades para no trepar a Derek como un árbol en cada momento de vigilia, pero citar a Batman sin parar fue una excelente segunda opción. Derek ni siquiera se cansó de eso como lo haría Scott, y parecía encontrarlo... divertido. Fue un pequeño milagro.

—Podríamos ser almas gemelas si puedes manejarme cuando veo a Batman, —Stiles se recostó cómodamente en su pecho y tiró de la manta con más fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Ya no le importaba la IV. —Scott ni siquiera puede hacerlo—.

—Te lo dije,— Derek sonaba satisfecho mientras acariciaba distraídamente el vientre de Stiles. Derek parecía disfrutar tocando a Stiles, incluso si no estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales. Stiles había estado sentado a su lado antes de que comenzara la película, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos en uno de sus raros momentos de claridad y, de alguna manera, quince minutos después, había terminado en el regazo de Derek. Derek olió su cuello y sintió a lo largo de la piel desnuda que pudo encontrar, acunando posesivamente a Stiles mientras Stiles charlaba con los actores.

El teléfono sonó cuando los créditos estaban rodando por la pantalla, por suerte, y Stiles estaba empezando a sentirse un poco cálido en sus lugares especiales de nuevo. Derek, gentil pero rápidamente, lo puso sobre su pila de mantas y almohadas y se acercó a él. Stiles no pudo evitar reírse mientras se desenredaba de los nudos de la manta. La moderación del chico había sido verdaderamente admirable, pero Stiles podía decir cuánto quería que Stiles estuviera debajo de él.

—¿Sí? Estamos... estaremos decentes para entonces. Ven.

—¿Deaton? Oh, mierda, sí. —Derek no era el único impaciente. Stiles había estado pensando sin parar en conseguir la polla de Derek en él, y el chico no lo había facilitado con sus burlas. Le gustaba que Stiles le dijera cuánto había estado pensando sobre eso, en voz alta y mucho.

—Pantalones, —Derek le lanzó el suyo mientras tiraba por su cuenta. Stiles notó que era extrañamente incómodo ponerse a sus boxers después de un día casi sólido de desnudos. Ciertamente no estaba contento de que Derek estuviera cubriendo alguna parte de su magnífico cuerpo, y sus instintos gritaban de indignación. Stiles los apaciguó colocando un brazo alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Derek y acariciando su cuello con otra dosis de ese increíble aroma.

Unos minutos después, abrazados y acariciando, oyeron a Deaton acercarse a la puerta. Derek lo dejó entrar y Deaton saludó casualmente a ambos. Stiles se sintió incómodo al permitir que alguien más entrara en lo que debía ser una verdadera nube de feromonas de calor, pero a cambio intentó una ola informal.

—Inyección. —Deaton levantó una jeringa de algo. —Debería haber cubierto el resto de su celo. Es efectivo de inmediato, pero puede darle algunas horas si está preocupado.

—Eres un santo, —dijo Stiles con seriedad, extendiendo su brazo de inmediato. —Aparentemente este negocio de anudado es más importante de lo que me había dado cuenta.

Deaton se rió entre dientes y miró a Derek, que parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible por no comentar sobre la situación.

—¿Cómo va todo lo demás?— Deaton le preguntó.

—Oh, Deaton. —Stiles suspiró, reuniendo su fuerza y paciencia. —Gracias, y eres increíble, pero llevamos veinte horas esperando esto y no puedo mantener una conversación en este momento. —Stiles luego maltrató físicamente a Deaton por la puerta y le hizo una seña de disculpa al sobresaltado doctor antes de cerrar la puerta.


	12. The Bite

 

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, Stiles se volvió hacia Derek. Stiles empujó a sus boxers en un solo movimiento, sin perder tiempo.

—Nunca volveremos a usar ropa, ¿verdad?— Stiles preguntó mientras ambos iban por los pantalones de Derek al mismo tiempo y sus dedos chocaban contra los botones.

—Nunca, —Derek estuvo de acuerdo. Su corazón ni siquiera saltó, bendícelo.

—Oh, Dios mío. Ni siquiera sé lo que quiero, —balbuceó Stiles cuando finalmente descubrieron la polla de Derek y Stiles persiguió la boca del alfa cuando Derek le quitó los pantalones. —¿Como, atrás? ¿Frente? ¿Yo arriba? ¿Estás arriba? ¿En el aire? ¿La pared? ¿En la luna? Las posibilidades son infinitas.

—Tenemos tiempo para todo eso,— Derek suspiró en su boca, sus manos agarrando urgentemente el cuerpo de Stiles hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo. Luego hizo una pausa y sonrió. —Tal vez no sea la luna.

—Ngh. ¿Qué quieres primero?

—Me gusta esto. —Derek le dio la vuelta a Stiles y le cubrió la espalda, su polla se acomodó entre los muslos de Stiles. Stiles se estremeció ante la posición y aulló cuando Derek le mordió el hombro, sus dientes se afilaron por un momento y volvieron normales antes de que pudieran romper la piel. Stiles lo escuchó e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para que el alfa lo hiciera de nuevo, su piel ardiendo contra el cuerpo caliente de Derek.

—Jesús, Stiles... te ves... —Derek se calló, pero Stiles sintió los dedos de Derek tensarse con garras antes de volver a clavar las uñas humanas contra sus caderas.

—Ah, Derek. En serio. Ahora estaría bien.

Derek volvió a morderse el hombro, gimiendo mientras se enterraba en Stiles. Stiles se quedó sin aliento ante la repentina plenitud, luego gimió y se golpeó los codos cuando Derek inmediatamente retrocedió y empujó.

—Lento, —Stiles respiró, todavía ajustándose. Derek se relajó, alisando su mano a lo largo de la parte inferior de la espalda de Stiles y anclando sus caderas mientras se apoyaba en él una vez más. Stiles cerró los ojos ante la increíble sensación, tan diferente de todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora. Esto se sentía bien, como un candado y una llave, su cuerpo cantando con alivio de la interminable quemadura en la boca de su estómago.

Stiles se retrocedió contra Derek cuando estaba listo para más, lo que le indicó al alfa que aumentara su ritmo. Derek extendió las piernas de Stiles con las manos en forma de garras y Stiles se quedó sin aliento cuando un aroma increíble golpeó su nariz. Era otra variación de la esencia por excelencia de Derek; aflojó el pecho de Stiles y giró su cabeza con más excitación de la que pensó que su cuerpo podía manejar. Lo hizo gemir en voz alta y abrirse más hacia Derek, arrastrándose hacia el alfa con sus propias manos como garras mientras el cambio lo sacudía incontrolablemente.

Derek lo levantó, presionando su pecho contra la espalda de Stiles, y gruñó contra su cuello mientras se hundía profundamente. Stiles gritó al sentir que el alfa ardiente estaba tan adentro. Se debilitó contra el pecho de Derek, agarrando su cabello para mantenerse a sí mismo a través de los golpes implacables de Derek.

Derek redujo un poco la velocidad para jugar con la polla de Stiles, despojándolo a tiempo con sus embates hasta que Stiles fue casi incoherente con sus súplicas para que Derek los llevara al borde. Derek le acarició el cuello mientras renovaba su fuerza y velocidad. Stiles sintió que algo comenzaba a atrapar su borde.

Derek gritó contra su piel cuando el nudo comenzó a tomar, sus brazos atraparon a Stiles contra su cuerpo tembloroso y lo dejaron indefenso en cuanto a la experiencia. Stiles empujó de nuevo hacia él, algo primitivo en él amando la forma en que el alfa lo aplastó. Stiles cerró los ojos ante la creciente presión en su culo, avanzando a lo largo de un orgasmo propio, y logró que una mano a lo largo de su polla se liberara. Derek gimió suavemente cuando Stiles se apretó a su alrededor, enterrando su cara en el cabello de Stiles, su aliento caliente contra la piel de Stiles. Ambos se sacudieron y temblaron por unos momentos, encerrados juntos, antes de que Derek comenzara a relajarse y los dejara en el suelo. Los muslos de Stiles se sacudieron cuando finalmente fueron liberados de la presión de mantenerlos a ambos. Stiles podía decir por la forma en que el nudo tiraba de su borde que estarían pegados hasta que se desinflara. No podía estar más feliz, su cuerpo relajado de una manera que no había sido desde el comienzo de su calor.

Se quedó dormido antes de que Derek dijera algo, el alfa murmuraba perezosamente y cariñosamente a lo largo de la nuca.

****

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que Stiles se despertó. Se sentía más descansado físicamente, a pesar de que estaba algo agobiado por la cantidad de limpieza necesaria. Finalmente se cansó de intentar limpiarse y decidió quedarse en la ducha por un tiempo. Derek lo sorprendió cuando entró. Bostezó cuando abrió la puerta del baño y entró a la ducha con él.

—¿Cómo puedes incluso producir tanto semen?— Stiles quería saber.

Derek gruñó adormilado y besó a Stiles antes de lavarse con el spray. Derek y el agua nunca dejarían de ser calientes con Stiles, pero Derek no parecía estar preparado para nada sexual todavía.

Stiles nunca se había duchado con otra persona. Resultó ser más cariñoso que sexy, con Derek lavándose la espalda por él y enjabonándose el pecho con dulzura. Derek era aún más tierno, si era posible, presionando su nariz contra la piel de Stiles de vez en cuando y encontrando razones para tocar su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa?— Stiles se echó a reír cuando Derek finalmente dejó de fingir y solo lo agarró por la espalda, acariciando agresivamente su piel.

—Huele como si ahora fueras mío, —admitió Derek, algo así como un ronroneo contento.

—¿Mi olor cambió?— Stiles se preguntó con cierta preocupación. Sus olores tenían una forma de señalar cosas extrañas.

Derek negó con la cabeza, tranquilo.

—Solo... nosotros. Juntos. —Derek le dio un beso en el borde de la oreja. —No te laves demasiado.

—Tío,— se quejó Stiles. Cerró la ducha una vez que Derek terminó de lavarse el pelo. Se secaron juntos y luego Stiles puso la última película de Batman en su poder, acomodándose en el regazo de Derek con un montón de mantas y almohadas. Derek suspiró contento junto a su mejilla.

Stiles podía oler algo de lo que Derek estaba hablando: la mezcla de sus aromas. Aún eran distintos, pero se felicitaron mutuamente de una manera placentera que lo acomodó y lo dejó en una sensación de satisfacción casi total. Stiles terminó acariciando y acurrucando a Derek casi tanto como el alfa que le tenía, y de alguna manera le faltaban partes enteras de la película para que se las arreglara perezosamente en el piso del colchón. Como regla general, Stiles nunca echó de menos a Batman. Pero esta vez no le importó.

Finalmente, terminaron haciendo una pausa en la película para que Stiles pudiera montar a Derek en su regazo, esta vez lento, lleno de besos más perezosos y caricias suaves.

—¿Me vas a anudar?— Preguntó Stiles, sin aliento cuando Derek apoyó la frente contra el hombro de Stiles y exhaló temblorosamente. Derek le mordió el hombro en respuesta.

—¿Tratando de embarazarme?— Stiles preguntó descaradamente, aplastando a Derek mientras el alfa levantaba la cabeza, pareciendo confundido.

—No podemos...

—Sí. —Stiles le sonrió. —Sólo fingir, sin embargo.

La cara completa de Derek se transformó y el alfa parecía hipnotizado, sus manos viajaban desde las caderas de Stiles hasta su trasero para estimular su paso hacia algo más profundo y más duro.

—Mmm si. —Stiles destrozó su mente por algo sexy que decir. Nunca había pensado en el embarazo como algo bueno de la forma en que lo hacía Derek, sino algo que evitar a toda costa. Su padre le había arrojado condones desde que tenía catorce años y lo asustaba regularmente con historias de embarazos adolescentes, la mayoría de los cuales tenían la intención de evitar que golpeara a otra persona. Oh, cómo habían girado las mesas. Ahora alguien en realidad quería tener un hijo con él. Jesús.

—¿Quieres... embarazarme... a mí?— Es lo que finalmente salió.

La respiración de Derek se detuvo y sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Se quedó mirando la boca de Stiles, y Stiles se preguntó si tal vez eso era demasiado, no sexy como él pretendía. Esperó a que Derek se encogiera de vergüenza por él. En cambio, Derek lo agarró con más fuerza y apretó a Stiles contra él cuando Stiles sintió que su nudo se hinchaba de repente.

—Oh, jesús. No bromees, —murmuró Stiles ante la extraña pero perfecta sensación, sus ojos se cerraron con un suspiro. Derek parecía gruñir o ronronear o algo retumbante contra él mientras se doblaban uno contra el otro, Stiles estaba callado y felizmente atrapado. Se acurrucó contra el cuello de Derek, inhalando el olor de Derek y ellos. Se sintió profundamente querido y seguro cuando Derek le acarició la espalda.

Estaba tan consumido por los nudos y los sentimientos de olor que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando escuchó la rápida respiración de Derek y lo sintió sacudirse debajo de él. La mano de Derek se cerró alrededor de su nuca, apretada con urgencia, y solo entonces Stiles se dio cuenta de que podía sentir sangre en su boca. Saltó, retirando sus dientes del hombro de Derek, y el horror se hundió lentamente en su pecho y reemplazó todos esos sentimientos cálidos y borrosos.

Derek parecía aturdido mientras pasaba una mano por donde Stiles lo había mordido. Ya estaba sanando rápidamente. Sus ojos nunca dejaron la cara de Stiles mientras tocaba la herida con cuidado. Mientras Stiles observaba, la mordedura no se curaba completamente en una piel suave, sino que se convertía en crestas que coincidían con la huella de sus dientes.

Stiles buscó palabras para explicar lo que había hecho, o al menos una disculpa. Todavía estaba atrapado en el nudo de Derek e incapaz de sentarse lejos de él, aunque sentía que debía hacerlo. Derek no parecía enojado, solo buscaba y estaba confundido, pero Stiles se sentía horrible.

—Qué... estoy tan... lo siento, —Stiles comenzó de manera entrecortada.

Derek se quedó sin palabras, sus dedos trazando el nuevo patrón en su cuello mientras observaba a Stiles.

—No quise hacerlo. No sé por qué hice eso.

Derek miró hacia abajo entre ellos, su boca curvada con una sonrisa triste antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No. Solo ven aquí. —Tiró de Stiles con cuidado de nuevo en su abrazo. Stiles fue, sin saber qué más hacer y sintiéndose inmensamente culpable mientras se acurrucaba con fuerza alrededor del pecho de Derek. Derek suspiró contra su hombro. —Se desvanecerá con el tiempo si no completo el proceso mordiéndote también.

Stiles apretó a Derek con alivio, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Entonces... ¿no jodí esto?

—Realmente no pudiste, —murmuró Derek contra él. —Te lo dije: quiero tu mordisco, Stiles.


	13. The One

 

Stiles terminó la película en silencio con Derek mientras esperaban a que el nudo disminuyera, e incluso se quedó dormido un par de horas después. Cuando se despertó, Derek estaba acostado a su lado leyendo un libro y pasándose una suave mano por el pelo.

Stiles estaba listo para volver a subirse al regazo de Derek, pero se quedó paralizado por el temor de morder al alfa... o posiblemente algo peor... si se perdía demasiado de nuevo. Derek lo besó en cuanto notó que tenía los ojos abiertos, acostumbrado a que Stiles se despertara, y tiró de sus caderas para acomodarse en su regazo. Stiles se resistió y Derek lo dejó ir sin alboroto. Stiles dio la vuelta en su lugar, dejando que Derek lo presionara contra el colchón por detrás. Se sentía más seguro cuando Derek lo anudó, cuando sus manos se convirtieron en garras y sus dientes picaron, para mirar el colchón en lugar de la extrañamente tentadora garganta de Derek.

Después, Derek lo llevó al baño y al jacuzzi que Stiles había olvidado por completo. Deslizarse en el agua caliente mejoró un poco su estado de ánimo. No pudo evitar mirar la marca en el cuello de Derek cuando el alfa se relajó completamente en el agua, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo su garganta con el gesto. Derek pareció sentirlo mirar fijamente, sin embargo, y lo atrapó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Solo soy un hombre lobo terrible, ¿no?— Stiles soltó miserablemente. —Esto es como cuando entré en tu casa, solo que peor. Te asusté. —Stiles hizo un gesto hacia la marca de la mordedura. —¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Derek puso una mano en la marca y pareció considerar las palabras de Stiles por un momento, con sus ojos pensativos.

—Esto se desvanecerá, —dijo Derek simplemente. —Y no hay nada malo contigo. —Derek extendió sus brazos alrededor de la bañera y una mano se posó detrás de los hombros de Stiles. —Estás luchando contra tus instintos, pero aún los sientes, poderosamente. Tal vez más que otros porque somos verdaderos compañeros y la necesidad de responder es... fuerte. También lo siento en mí.

—Sin embargo, me has estado mordiendo casi constantemente, y nunca me rompiste la piel como lo hice yo, —señaló Stiles con tristeza. —Tal vez debería ir al campo de entrenamiento del hombre lobo o algo así. Soy tan malo en esto.

Derek negó con la cabeza, soltando una carcajada.

—Camino con mis instintos. Los escucho, incluso si no siempre los actúo. Así que incluso a tu alrededor, y me vuelves loco, Stiles, todavía tengo control. Como cuando huiste del territorio. Mi instinto era seguirte, aunque mi cabeza me decía que te dejara espacio. Tenía la sensación de que estarías en peligro, especialmente cuando estabas angustiado y no pensabas con claridad, y sentí una fuerte necesidad de proteger mi compañero... o, mi futuro compañero. —Derek pareció atraparse a sí mismo y agregar la última parte para el beneficio de Stiles. —Te veo luchando contra tus instintos en casi todas las oportunidades. Una de tus fortalezas más grandes es tu habilidad para ser lógico, pero eso puede tener el costo de distanciarte de tus emociones. Soy todo lo contrario, y es algo contra lo que nunca he luchado. Tal vez seas porque crecí como un licántropo, o tal vez es solo nuestra diferencia de personalidad, no lo sé. Parece que todavía estás intentando fingir que eres la misma persona que eras antes del cambio. Eso es sólo fingir. Trabajamos de forma diferente, seguimos reglas diferentes. Nunca podrás volver a ser humano Stiles. Necesitas aprender quién eres ahora.

Stiles miró hacia el agua, observando la forma en que el vapor se acurrucaba. Los dedos de Derek rozaron la parte posterior de su hombro y un escalofrío lo recorrió al tocarlo.

—Solo... escucha más a tu cuerpo. No puedes hacerme daño, lo prometo.

—Ok. Di que mi cuerpo quiere morderte. —Stiles cerró los ojos. Todavía estaba allí, chisporroteando en su vientre, ese fuerte deseo de aparearse con Derek. —Y no estoy listo para lo que eso significa. —Abrió los ojos. —¿Entonces qué hago?

—Mira, por eso no salimos, —señaló Derek, viéndose un poco vindicado. —Lo sabemos, Stiles. El olor nos dice mucho sobre una persona, más de lo que podemos expresar. Confiamos en eso.

—Tío. —Stiles se hundió en el agua. Este negocio de hombres lobo era agotador y confuso y muy diferente de lo que creció sabiendo de sí mismo. —¿Qué debo hacer?

Derek suspiró, su rostro suavizándose.

—Como dije, no siempre hago lo que mis instintos me dicen que haga. Pero sí los reconozco. Necesitas apoyarte, no alejarte, de lo que te asusta de ser un licántropo.

—Todo. —Stiles cerró los ojos de nuevo, el desorden de sentimientos dentro de él como un tornado helado atravesando su pecho. Se dio cuenta de que era cierto cuando lo dijo, más cierto de lo que quería admitir en voz alta. Lo hizo, de todos modos, porque era Derek. —Todo me asusta.

—Eres tú. —La voz de Derek era suave. —¿Por qué te temes?

—Ya ni siquiera me reconozco.

Sintió que el cuerpo de Derek se deslizaba a su lado, los labios tocándose a lo largo de la línea de su cabello antes de que el alfa inclinara sus cabezas y envolviera su brazo firmemente alrededor del hombro de Stiles. Stiles no abrió los ojos durante mucho tiempo.

****

Derek tuvo que elegir la siguiente película. Resultó ser algo dramático, oscuro, artístico y... bueno, bastante bueno. Stiles pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo viendo la cara de Derek en lugar de la película, memorizando la forma de su nariz y la forma en que sus labios se abrieron con emoción y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró con el drama de la película. Había estado enamorado del alfa por un tiempo, prácticamente desde que vino a visitarlo después del juicio, pero ahora veía a Derek con otros ojos. Trató de combinar lo que pensaba que debería sentir por él, todavía un amigo y novio relativamente nuevo, por lo que su cuerpo lo reconoció como: alguien con quien se sentía profundamente cómodo, alguien que sentía que había conocido hasta ahora más de lo que realmente tenía. El problema era que era sólo un sentimiento; no era algo que podría respaldar con hechos, pruebas y momentos que podría señalar y decir ‘esto, aquí mismo, es por eso que me gustas tanto’. Tenía razones para querer a Derek, claro, pero no podía justificar qué tan increíblemente fuertes eran esos sentimientos, y por eso no confiaba en ello. Sentía que su cuerpo lo estaba engañando. Sin embargo, su confianza en Derek como persona se restauró en su mayoría, dado lo bien que Derek lo había estado cuidando (incluso cuando no podía controlarse) durante su celo.

Derek se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de Stiles cuando Stiles, una vez más, se volcó cuando Derek intentó iniciar el sexo.

—Quiero verte,— Derek le dio un suave codazo en el hombro para hacerlo rodar. —Me gusta verte cuando vengo.

Stiles no fue, sin embargo, en busca de una excusa. Le tomó demasiado tiempo y Stiles vio el momento en que Derek lo descubrió.

—Te estás escondiendo de mí, —acusó Derek, sonando decepcionado. Stiles se tensó ante las palabras. Se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo para evitar la decepción del alfa.

—Te mordí.

—Stiles, —Derek sonaba exasperado cuando se deslizó debajo de él y levantó parcialmente a Stiles hasta que estuvo sentado sobre su estómago, mirándolo. —No voy a mirar solo la espalda hasta que nos unamos. Estamos trabajando en esto ahora mismo.

—Yo no...

—Solo muérdeme, —Derek se encogió de hombros, con una expresión suave. —Pica, pero es una buena sensación. No me importa.

—¿Qué?— Stiles se recostó contra las rodillas dobladas de Derek. —¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—No hay razón para tener miedo de esto. No me harás daño, —insistió Derek.

Stiles se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—Ve hacia tus instintos, no lejos. Déjalos pasar a través de ti, —el pulgar de Derek pasó sobre la parte superior del muslo de Stiles mientras sus manos descansaban allí.

Era como estar parado en un acantilado y mirar hacia abajo. Podría salir al aire y esperar que hubiera un puente invisible que no pudiera ver, o pudiera permanecer en la cornisa, todavía asustado e inseguro pero relativamente seguro. Estaría loco por salir al aire, entonces realmente sería algo diferente: un licántropo. Él podría caer en estos nuevos instintos y convertirse en alguien más. Pero por otro lado, si confiaba en lo que Derek le estaba diciendo, podría finalmente tener control sobre su propio cuerpo y su propia mente. Y Stiles quería recuperar su control más que nada.

—No sé si me gustará lo que encuentre, —susurró Stiles.

—Me gusta,— Derek torció sus labios en una media sonrisa, sus manos se alisaron a los lados de sus muslos, donde levantó a Stiles un poco y lo bajó a su longitud. —Me gustas.

Comenzaron lentamente, meciéndose juntos al sonido de su respiración sincronizada. Stiles apoyó su peso en el pecho de Derek, que al principio pensó que sería incómodo para el alfa, pero, para cierto disgusto, descubrió que Derek estaba demasiado desgarrado para ser molestado por su peso corporal.

Se intensificó rápidamente, como siempre parecía hacerlo. Pronto, Stiles volvió a metérselo dentro desesperadamente y Derek lo arañó para voltearlos y así poder golpearlo. Derek tenía las piernas de Stiles alrededor de sus bíceps cuando Stiles comenzó a sentir el nudo de Derek y sus propios dientes picaban. Al principio sintió pánico, el desorden de los deseos dentro de él todavía era casi imposible de cambiar, organizar y nombrar, pero se obligó a relajarse en lugar de empujarlo hacia abajo.

Derek sonrió sin aliento, sus ojos enrojecieron en respuesta al cambio de Stiles. A Stiles le emocionó ver a su compañero reflejar su deseo de esa manera, oler el aumento de la excitación entre ellos cuando ambos cambiaron a sus verdaderas formas. Derek había estado sujetando sus manos a la cama pero las soltó, con garras y todo, para rascarse rápidamente tiras curativas en su espalda. Derek hizo una mueca de dolor, pero su sonrisa creció cuando sus ojos brillaron con un rojo violento otra vez y el alfa inclinó su barbilla y le mostró la garganta.

Stiles respiró tembloroso ante la invitación. Derek lo estaba calentando por dentro, la chispa que lo hacía tan salvaje atrapando a Stiles también, y ahora sabía que no quería nada más que marcar el alfa, reclamarlo como irrevocablemente suyo.

Se inclinó, el olor de Derek era tan fuerte que le hizo girar la cabeza y mordió. Su pecho se hinchó de alegría y orgullo. Derek lo anudó en los siguientes segundos con un grito ahogado, y Stiles lo siguió al sentir que Derek lo llenaba tan bien.

Las caderas de Derek se volvieron lentas. Stiles podía sentir a Derek pulsando dentro de él mientras lamía su marca de mordedura, temblando de alivio cuando trazó la piel levantada allí sin probar la sangre. Había mantenido lo suficiente de su control para mantener la mordida superficial, no la herida profunda que antes le había infligido sin pensar.

—Me gusta rascarme también, ¿eh?

—Parece que sí,— Stiles jadeó temblorosamente. —Supongo que eso es algo que me gusta ahora. Jesús.

—Como si me gustará, —le sonrió Derek. —Menos mal que nos curamos fácilmente. Pero esta vez no la necesito para mi hombro. —Derek lo acarició, pareciendo sorprendentemente alegre, y se hundió contra su cuerpo. Derek soltó las piernas de Stiles de sus brazos increíblemente musculosos y Stiles estiró sus piernas, apuntando sus dedos de los pies para aliviar los calambres de ser presionado así durante demasiado tiempo.

Stiles asintió, todavía sintiéndose incierto y alto en la adrenalina de dejarse llevar así. Derek lo acarició y besó a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta que Stiles finalmente se relajó como Derek, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del alfa y escuchando cómo los latidos de su corazón volvían a la normalidad.

—Eso fue bueno, —Derek lo tranquilizó. Apoyó la cara contra el pecho de Stiles con un suspiro. —Seguiremos trabajando en ello.

Fue aterrador, pero Stiles estaba contento de tener a Derek para que lo ayudara a pasar.

****

El sexo se volvió más fácil después de eso. Stiles se perdió, entre el duro y rápido, lento y dulce. Lo hicieron todo como Derek había prometido: contra la pared, en la ducha. Derek incluso anudó su boca en el jacuzzi y Stiles aprendió exactamente cuánto podía producir el alfa.

Stiles comenzó a sentir que el calor se desvanecía al día siguiente. El casi constante ardor en su abdomen bajo, un marcado contraste con su cuerpo frío, comenzó a parpadear e incluso desaparecer por completo durante períodos de tiempo. Especialmente cuando estaban jugando el monopolio y Derek lo golpeó mal. No había manera de que dejara que el hijo de puta lo hiciera un nudo después de esa humillación.

En general, el anudado fue genial, sin embargo. A Stiles le gustaba más el tiempo de espera después de cuando solo hablaban. Derek jugaría con su cabello o lo prepararía de alguna manera extraña y extrañamente íntima mientras hablaba ociosamente sobre su vida antes de que Stiles llegara al territorio. Derek le contó sobre la hermana que Stiles nunca supo que tenía (¿ven? Su familia es fértil y loca, tíos. Octillizos, Derek. Lo juro). Ella también había heredado el rasgo alfa y se había mudado a otra manada cuando perdieron su alfa, por lo que Derek solo la veía unas cuantas veces al año. Stiles también finalmente aprendió por qué Derek no dormía la pila de manada.

—Es muy peligroso. —Derek negó con la cabeza. —Después de lo que les pasó a mis padres, duermo solo. Si alguien me quiere tanto, solo quiero que me lleven a mí, no a toda la manada.

—¿Qué hay de mí?— Stiles soltó un grito antes de que él realmente pudiera considerar las implicaciones de tal declaración. —¿Dónde voy a dormir entonces? Quiero dormir contigo.

Derek parecía serio incluso cuando Stiles repetía lo que había dicho en su cabeza y quería apuñalarse en la rodilla.

—Ser mi compañero vendrá con... un peligro muy real.

—Cuando... si soy tu compañero, entonces lo tomaré. —Stiles negó con la cabeza. —De ninguna manera estoy durmiendo lejos de ti cuando realmente estás de vuelta en el territorio. Te has ido tanto, me volveré loco si tenemos que dormir separados incluso cuando estás aquí.

Derek tragó, bajando los ojos al nivel del pecho de Stiles.

—No quiero que te pase nada.

—No quiero que te pase nada, —se burló Stiles. —¿Crees que dormiré mejor sabiendo que ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de protegerte si alguien te persiguiera?

Derek suspiró y dejó que Stiles lo besara.

Derek parecía poder decir antes de que Stiles pudiera decir que Stiles había terminado con su calor. Se olió el cuello mientras intentaban jugar a Speed mientras estaban atados (fue una idea terrible, se enteraron), y gimió suavemente de una manera que alcanzó el interés de Stiles.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás caliente?

Stiles no se había dado cuenta hasta que lo dijo, pero estaba sudando por primera vez en una semana. Se sentía sofocante en la habitación.

—Quemándote, amigo. ¿Es esto... has estado aguantando toda la semana? Tienes la paciencia de un santo.

—Vale la pena. —Derek suspiró, sonando triste. —Supongo que has terminado.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Estoy vivo. Lo hicimos. —Stiles pudo haber alentado que estaba tan emocionado. En su lugar, hizo un poco de baile acostado, sacudiendo los hombros y sacudiéndose hasta que empujó el nudo todavía dentro de él y silbó con placer involuntario. Derek pareció ignorar su movimiento.

—¿Estás vivo? ¿Qué pensaste que iba a pasar?

—Estaba bastante seguro de que uno de nosotros iba a terminar asesinando al otros. El mío estaría en defensa propia, por supuesto. ¿Una semana en una habitación pequeña conmigo? No te envidio.

—Stiles,— Derek sonó con reproche, así que Stiles empujó su trasero contra él para cortarlo con un grito ahogado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, me amas y a mi gilipollas anormal y autolubricante.

—Sí, —ronroneó Derek en su cuello, perdiendo su sarcasmo.

—Y somos almas gemelas. Yadda yadda. Perfumes perfectos. —Stiles cerró los ojos, sonriendo un poco.

—Exactamente.

—Voy a... lo extrañaré, —otra revelación sorprendente. Él, también, estaba triste, su calor estaba terminando. Todo un cambio, considerando lo asustado que había estado al principio. —Tú... realmente hiciste lo que dijiste. Fue bueno. En realidad fue increíble.

Derek lo acarició silenciosamente y Stiles pudo sentir su sonrisa contra su piel.

—Todavía me va a gustar ahora que no huelo a sexo todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Stiles.

—Me gustas todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero amas mi olor. —Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Y si cambia después de esto?

—Me gustas más que tu olor.

—Pero quieres emparejarme por mi olor.

—Stiles. —Derek sonaba frustrado.

—Es solo que pienso en todas estas cosas, como lo que decías sobre la manada como parte de ti, y todas tus responsabilidades, y el hecho de que pasas como cinco días fuera del territorio de forma rutinaria y eso realmente apesta. —¿Cómo va a funcionar todo esto? Me hueles y dices que funcionará, pero ¿has pensado en esto?

—¿Crees que no me preocupo por eso?— Derek se levantó detrás de él y Stiles se giró para mirarlo. Parecía tan frustrado como sonaba.

—Sin embargo, parece que todas esas preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando escuchaste que éramos verdaderos compañeros.

—No desaparecieron. Yo también tengo dudas. —Derek lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Cómo qué?

Derek parecía luchar para responder.

—¿Ves? Estás totalmente cegado por tu nariz. Espera, ¿sigue siendo ciego cuando es tu nariz?

Derek puso los ojos en blanco dramáticamente y se levantó con un brazo.

—Eres joven, especialmente para los estándares de licántropos, —enumeró Derek, alzando un dedo para indicar claramente que había más. —Eres más impulsivo de lo que serás cuando crezcas, entre otras cosas. Todavía estoy preocupado por cómo manejarás la manada: necesitas desarrollar el mismo amor que tengo para ellos, y aun no garantizo que lo harás. Te gusta presionar mis botones en el momento equivocado. Tampoco estoy seguro de que puedas apoyarme como lo necesito.

—Oh, genial, —Stiles desinflado. —Está bien, no estás cegado por tu nariz. Solo eres mejor para fingir que lo estás.

—Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de resolverlo, —se calmó un poco Derek ante el cambio de actitud de Stiles. —Que la esencia de ti se mantendrá igual incluso cuando seas mayor, que aprenderás a amar a la manada como lo hago yo, y que escucharás lo que necesito de la manera que trataré de escucharte.

Stiles presionó su espalda contra el pecho del alfa, metiendo la barbilla para ocultar lo afectado que estaba. La marca de romanticismo abierto de Derek estaba empezando a crecer realmente en Stiles. Al principio lo encontraba poco práctico y miope, pero ahora era simplemente encantador.

—¿Solo... vas a tirar los dados en esas cosas? ¿Eso no te asusta?— Asustó a Stiles.

—Confío en mi instinto en esto. —Derek se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Nadie puede estar completamente seguro. Todos se arriesgan cuando se comprometen con alguien.

Stiles atrapó la mano de Derek y se la llevó a los labios. El olor celestial de su muñeca alivió un poco el dolor en su pecho y le dio la fuerza para admitir: —Todavía no estoy seguro... pero me gusta la forma en que hablas de nosotros.

Stiles pensó en Lydia, fría y casi dolorosamente distante, con quien había estado obsesionado durante la mayor parte de su vida. Derek era casi su opuesto, proclamando sus sentimientos por todo el lugar y prometiéndose a Stiles con tanta confianza. Es curioso cómo dos personas completamente diferentes podrían ser tan atractivas para él. Definitivamente fue agradable estar en el extremo receptor por una vez.

—¿Qué deseas?— Derek preguntó en voz baja.

—Es... ¿no es raro para ti tener esta conversación con tu polla todavía atrapada en mí?

—No,— Derek dijo petulantemente. —No evites la pregunta.

Stiles suspiró.

—Quiero a alguien a quien le gusten las mismas cosas que hago, o al menos trata de disfrutar las cosas conmigo. Alguien que adquiera mi sentido de la mierda. Alguien que pueda ayudar a resolver las situaciones incómodas que son mi vida de alguna manera. Alguien en quien puedo confiar. Alguien... que espera fuera de mi casa para abordar a los carteros y mira a Batman conmigo.

La mano de Derek acarició sus labios, suave y dulce. Stiles miró al alfa y casi no pudo manejar lo que encontró.

—Te quiero. Solo necesito algo de tiempo, eso es todo.

—Puedes tenerlo, —Derek se inclinó para besarlo. —No tengo prisa.


	14. The Treehouse

 

Era como un pequeño sueño, dejar la casa del celo con Derek. No había terminado de procesar los últimos días, y ahora habían terminado. Hacía frío afuera cuando el invierno se adentraba en el otoño. Sin embargo, el frío ya no le molestaba, y no tenía problemas para caminar en nada más que en su camiseta. Derek estaba callado a su lado. Stiles deslizó su pulgar por el dorso de la mano de Derek y le sonrió un poco para sacarlo de su ensoñación.

—En este momento, tú, Deaton y yo somos los únicos que sabemos de nosotros, —dijo Derek, mirando sus manos. —Deaton mantendrá su confidencialidad médica. En términos generales, sin embargo, lo que una persona sabe en la manada, todos saben. Estas cosas tienen una forma de descubrirse.

—Eso he oído.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

No era la primera vez que Stiles lo pensaba. Ya tenía bastante reputación con la manada: acosaba al alfa la primera semana, intentaba asesinarlo, luego no trataba de asesinarlo, y era el único hombre enamorado de la memoria viva de la manada. Se lo habían tomado todo con calma y todavía lo habían recibido en sus filas.

—¿Crees que les importará?

—El alfa que toma un compañero... eso es una celebración. La idea de los verdaderos compañeros es más una leyenda que una realidad para muchos de nosotros. Estamos demasiado separados del mundo humano para que haya muchas oportunidades para que un hombre lobo alcance su Verdadero. Deaton dijo que el último caso vivió solo en los recuerdos del gran anciano, hace casi cien años, y para las parejas del mismo sexo ha sido más largo que eso. Me imagino que la manada estará extática por nosotros.

—Ok, eso es bueno saberlo. —Stiles se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras tomaba una decisión. —Cuando pensé que solo era un experimento, me sentía como un intruso aquí, como si no fuera realmente un hombre lobo, solo una falsificación. —La mano de Derek se apretó alrededor de él y Stiles continuó rápidamente. —Pero no me siento así con esto. Creo que está bien... que la gente sepa lo que soy y lo que somos.

—Me alegro. —Derek golpeó sus hombros y Stiles deslizó su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano en respuesta.

—¿Y qué hay de mi instalación de cañearía?— Stiles se aventuró, sarcástico a ocultar su verdadera preocupación.

—Si alguien tiene un problema con eso, conversaré con ellos. Tu capacidad de concebir es una bendición. —Los ojos de Derek brillaron rojos cuando gruñó la amenaza en el aire. —Pero no lo veo como un problema. La verdadera tensión existirá en torno a nuestra decisión de... la fecha.

—¿De verdad?— Stiles se encontró riendo. —Entonces, los úteros mágicos no son una gran cosa, pero la manada se enojará porque no nos casamos de inmediato. Este lugar, hombre.

—Puede que tengamos que defender nuestra decisión ante el consejo de ancianos, —dijo Derek en voz baja, sin compartir la alegría de Stiles.

—¿Qué?— Stiles se detuvo y tiró de Derek para detenerse junto a él. —¿Hablas en serio? ¿Están tan involucrados en tu vida amorosa?

—Pueden ver la costumbre humana como poco saludable, no adecuada para nuestra naturaleza. Una resistencia. —Derek suspiró. —Puede que les preocupe que refleje una relación enfermiza entre nosotros y una fijación con el hecho de actuar como un ser humano en lugar de abrazar nuestros instintos de licántropos. Como alfa, es especialmente importante para mí establecer un ejemplo de una relación sana para la manada. —Derek lo miró, serio, ya que todo el peso de sus responsabilidades se había estrellado contra sus hombros cuando salieron de la casa del celo. Stiles sintió la repentina necesidad de quitar algo de ese peso.

—No te preocupes, cariño. —Stiles sonrió y le tocó suavemente la mejilla. —Voy a hacer la conversación.

Derek arqueó una ceja especulativa, pero su boca se curvó con algo de diversión.

—¿Confía en que puede manejar la parrilla?

—¿En mi capacidad para convencer a la gente de que no estoy preparado para un trabajo? Apuesto.

—Stiles. —Los ojos de Derek se ensancharon con preocupación.

—Estoy bromeando. Dios mío. —Stiles le sonrió. —Quiero ser tu pareja con el tiempo, así que intentaré atenuar mis talentos naturales.

****

Fue exactamente tan malo como Derek dijo que sería.

Derek reunió a los ancianos en la Casa Principal y Stiles se estremeció ante la memoria de su tribunal cuando tomaron sus asientos en una formación inquietantemente similar. La mayor diferencia fue que Stiles se sentó junto a Derek en el lado culpable esta vez, y la presencia de Derek fue infinitamente más estable que la de Scott. La vasta sala hizo eco con los sonidos de su respiración y cambios, y el corazón de Stiles latía demasiado fuerte.

Derek habló primero, explicando cómo y por qué Stiles enloquece. Las expresiones del anciano se transformaron en asombro y alegría cuando Derek dijo las palabras —verdadero compañero. —María incluso se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Todo fue muy dramático. A Stiles le inquietó ver cómo su relación con Derek tiene un impacto tan profundo en los hombres lobo de mayor edad. Esto obviamente no iba a ser fácil.

Hicieron varias preguntas en voz baja, todas las cuales Derek respondió brevemente.

—Veo que Derek tiene una mordedura de apareamiento, —señaló Peter, mirando entre ellos. —Y tú, Stiles, no lo hagas.

Las palabras de Peter quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando todos los ojos se dirigieron a él. Derek parecía congelado a su lado.

—Rompí la confianza de la manada con mi padre. —Stiles decidió liderar con su ofensa más terrible para que no cuestionaran la siguiente parte de su punto. —No estoy listo para convertirme en el compañero de un alfa y asumir las responsabilidades que conlleva. Lo siento. Pero Derek me dejó en claro que tendré que aprender si quiero estar con él, así que desde de aquí en adelante ese será mi enfoque

—Stiles... —María sonrió suavemente. —Todos hemos roto la confianza de la manada antes.

Stiles la miró fijamente.

—La mayoría de nosotros venimos de familias humanas, amigos humanos, —agregó Deaton. —No es nada de lo que estar orgulloso, pero el secreto es inequívocamente la parte más difícil de la transición a la manada.

—¿Por qué crees que Nela tiene un trabajo?— Peter puso los ojos en blanco, menos gentil.

—No lo sostendríamos como una razón para rechazar la llamada de apareamiento, —dijo María suavemente, con los ojos brillantes. —Damos nuestra bendición completa para que ustedes dos se apareen de inmediato.

Stiles miró a Derek, que parecía casi listo para encogerse de hombros.

—Le dije todo. Olfateando. Alfas. Pilas de cachorro. Soy una amenaza. ¿Ni siquiera me van a castigar?

—Sí. —María parecía sonreír más. —El castigo habitual sería el asesoramiento con el alfa. Estaríamos encantados de pedirte eso, Stiles. Y apenas nos preocupa tu padre, ha sido un amigo de la manada durante veinte años. Esa ley está diseñada específicamente para protegernos de aquellos que nos verían más como —otros— y tratar de construir un movimiento contra nosotros.

Derek pareció suspirar a su lado cuando Stiles la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Todos ustedes están bromeando?

—Stiles,— respiró Derek, sus ojos dirigiéndose al techo con exasperación.

—¿De verdad quieres a un niño de dieciocho años que acaba de llegar para asumir uno de los trabajos más importantes? Honestamente, robé el auto y dejé el territorio de la manada, —intentó Stiles. Derek parecía ponerse rígido a su lado.

—Derek tiene veintisiete. —Peter asintió a Derek. —Ha cumplido con sus deberes excepcionalmente bien. Y el deber más importante de un alfa es amar y cuidar al alfa. Todo lo demás es secundario. Sois verdaderos compañeros; sería inconcebible que nos detengamos en su camino por cualquier motivo.

—Aprenderá como todos. Con el tiempo. Al principio no esperaremos tanto de usted y le daremos tiempo para adaptarse a su apareamiento, así como a su transición a la licantropía. Usted se convertirá en parte del consejo y aprenderá asistir a las reuniones del consejo regularmente, como lo hizo Derek , —dijo otro anciano.

—Así que quieres que nos apareemos... de inmediato, —Stiles conjeturó lentamente.

El todo lo miró expectante. Derek se enderezó a su lado y habló entonces.

—Gracias, ancianos, por sus sabias palabras y aceptación. Stiles todavía se está adaptando a la manada y se convirtió en un licántropo. Con esto en mente, nos uniremos cuando Stiles se sienta cómodo y le notificaremos inmediatamente después, —Derek finalmente Dijo lentamente, de manera uniforme.

—¿Se... demorará... respondiendo a la llamada de apareamiento, entonces?— Las cejas de María se movieron con preocupación.

—Eso será muy difícil para los verdaderos compañeros. —Deaton frunció el ceño.

—Entendemos. —Derek asintió. —Pero Stiles ha experimentado un número abrumador de cambios en su vida recientemente. Quiero que nuestro apareamiento sea una bendición, no otra carga que soportar.

—Se nota tu preocupación, Derek. —La voz de Deaton era suave. —Les pido a los dos que tengan en cuenta que el apareamiento es una experiencia trascendental, y que resolverá gran parte de la confusión en el corazón de Stiles. No se sumará a ello. Haremos todo lo posible por no poner más en Stiles de lo que él puede manejar, y darle a ambos el espacio que necesita para este próximo ajuste.

Stiles se hundió un poco más en su asiento y Derek le apretó la mano.

—Gracias. —Derek bajó los ojos. Los ancianos miraron entre sí en el silencio. Fue Peter quien finalmente habló.

—Está bien, sobrino— Parecía sonreírle a Derek. —Ambos pueden probar esto... a su manera, en su tiempo. Solo recuerden nuestras palabras.

Derek entrecerró los ojos ante la sonrisa de Peter. Los otros ancianos parecían inquietos cuando acordaron levantar la sesión.

****

Scott y Erica tuvieron esencialmente reacciones idénticas al verlo nuevamente: cuando ambos llegaron a casa después de sus trabajos, rodearon a Stiles y lo empujaron contra cualquier superficie dura que estuviera más cerca, olfateando frenéticamente.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!— Erica exigió, golpeándolo con dolor en la cabeza. —¡Estaba muerto de miedo!

Stiles asintió con algo de vergüenza y Erica lo besó en los labios y lo olió de nuevo de una manera enojada pero necesitada. Stiles casi se rió de ella, pero tenía la sensación de que recibiría otro golpe en la cabeza si lo hacía.

—¿Qué sucedió, cachorro? Derek también se perdió la carrera de manada, así que pensamos que podría estar relacionado, —preguntó mientras Scott preparaba su pequeña mesa para la cena, asintiendo con la cabeza a su acuerdo a todo lo que decía.

—Mierda. —Stiles miró entre ellos. Scott había preguntado lo mismo, pero accedió a esperar hasta que Erica regresara a casa antes de que Stiles les contara su larga historia. —Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

Se sentaron a la mesa e ignoraron su comida mientras Stiles hablaba, sus mandíbulas caían progresivamente hacia el suelo.

—Los verdaderos compañeros,— Erica respiró con asombro. —Ahora eso es algo que no creía que escucharía en la vida real.

—Tío. Persecución en coche. —Scott le dio una buena paliza sobre la mesa, concentrándose en las cosas importantes.

—Sí... excepto que nadie me persiguió. —Stiles aún aceptaba el choca esos cinco. —En realidad, fue un poco anticlimático.

—Stiles. —Erica frunció el ceño, finalmente tomando un bocado de su sopa de fideos. —¿Cómo estuvo el calor?

—Mucho mejor una vez que supe con seguridad que no podía quedar embarazado. —Todavía era un concepto tan extraño para él que no sabía cómo hablar de eso.

—Bastante seguro de que eso es solo 'embarazado'. —Scott entrecerró los ojos hacia él. Erica asintió.

—Ok. Cambio de sexo sorpresa, amigo. No lo sé. —Stiles miró su estómago con nerviosismo.

—¿Y realmente vas a esperar para que te juntes?— Scott preguntó lentamente.

—Ambos lo están haciendo. —Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Honestamente no veo cuál es el problema.

—¡Bien por ti!— Erica lo señaló con energía. —¡Muestras a los ancianos que puedes hacerlo! Entonces no habrá más presión de apareamiento. Aleluya.

—No puede hacerlo, —se burló Scott mientras tomaba un sorbo de su sopa. Tanto Stiles como Erica lo miraron.

—Por supuesto que puede,— siseó Erica. —Y nos va a liberar a todos de los terribles estándares arcaicos de hombre lobo para las relaciones. Va a ser increíble.

Scott saltó cuando vio sus caras. Dejó su cuchara de sopa y miró nerviosamente entre ellos.

—Erica, solo ves a Boyd durante el calor, pero veo a Kira todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera somos verdaderos compañeros y es muy difícil resistir ese impulso. Kira trata de morderme al menos una vez al mes. Tengo que, como, abrázala a veces.

—¿Seriamente?— Stiles se sintió un poco extático de que él no fuera el único que no lograba guardarse los dientes. Luego finalmente probó la sopa y se dio cuenta de que no había comido literalmente en una semana. Se estaba muriendo de hambre.

—Bueno, es un juego de picar. —Scott parecía incómodo. —Pero, aún así, ya sabes. Ambos lo sentimos. Es muy fuerte. —Scott enarcó una ceja a Erica. —¿Me estás diciendo que nunca te has dejado llevar y tratado de morder a Boyd?

Erica se puso más roja de lo que Stiles la había visto, y era difícil avergonzarla.

—El calor del sexo es diferente, —Erica balbuceó. —Y, Jesús, Stiles disminuye la velocidad antes de que tengamos que reanimarte para que no te ahogues con la sopa.

—Realmente no, —Scott no estuvo de acuerdo, volviéndose hacia Stiles, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el frenético tragón de Stiles mientras tragaba lo que probablemente por su primero de muchos tazones. —Quiero decir, buena suerte, amigo. Te deseo todo lo mejor. Solo dudo que esto vaya a funcionar a largo plazo.

—A largo plazo, me apunto al apareamiento, —Stiles sintió la necesidad de señalar que finalmente tomó aire y dejó su tazón de sopa. —Me gustaría saber primero el color favorito de Derek. Ya sabes, cosas importantes.

—Es verde. —Scott parpadeó hacia él. —¿Eso es todo?

—Ese fue un ejemplo, —le gruñó Stiles, partiendo el pan y echándole mantequilla. —¿Y verás? Lo sabías y yo no. Necesito conocerlo.

—Sí. —Erica aplaudió por él. —Sí.

****

Era casi otro sentido; Stiles lo sintió cuando Derek regresó al territorio. Deaton lo describió como un efecto secundario de su mayor sensibilidad al olor de Derek, incluso el rastro más pequeño en el aire se registraría con él. Derek acreditó lo espiritual, citando su conexión de alma gemela. A Stiles le gustaron ambas explicaciones. Uno cumplió con su mente cuestionadora y el otro su lado romántico oculto. Sin embargo, principalmente, le gustaba saber exactamente cuándo debía correr al garaje para encontrarse con Derek cuando regresaba de sus largos viajes fuera del territorio.

Boyd se había animado considerablemente cuando el éxito de Stiles y la relación de Derek aflojaron a Erica lo suficiente como para que Boyd la convenciera de que hiciera algo similar con él. Ahora le sonrió a Stiles cuando él y Derek salieron del auto negro y Stiles aceleró al lado de Derek para que pudieran olfatearse el uno al otro profundamente. Stiles apretó a Derek y respiró profundamente, que parecía estremecerse en cada nervio de su cuerpo.

—Entrenando. Me prometiste entrenar, —Stiles respiró en el cuello de Derek mientras Derek acariciaba su cabello. Habían estado trabajando en el control de Stiles, combinando sus instintos humanos y licántropos, con buenos resultados. —He estado corriendo por las noches. Creo que podría vencerte.

—De verdad. —Derek sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad. —¿Crees que puedes vencer a tu alfa a pie?

—Puede que no juegue limpio, —sonrió Stiles de vuelta.

—Boyd. —Derek se aclaró la garganta y Stiles observó con deleite un delicado rubor rojo que se extendía por sus pómulos altos y pálidos. —¿Cuándo nos reuniremos con los ancianos?

—Mañana al amanecer. —Boyd arqueó una ceja. —¿Nos vemos los dos entonces?

—Sí,— respiró Derek, volviendo sus ojos a Stiles, hambrientos ahora. —Probablemente no antes.

—Lo figuraba. —Boyd se rió entre dientes y los dejó en el garaje. Stiles presionó a Derek contra el auto tan pronto como escuchó el clic de la puerta, saboreando la boca que tanto había extrañado. Las manos de Derek se anclaron en la parte baja de su espalda, arqueándose hacia él mientras Stiles consideraba seriamente empujar al alfa nuevamente dentro del auto y escalarlo.

—Espera, —Derek rompió su beso, respirando temblorosamente. —Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué?

—¿Caminamos?— Sugirió Derek, asintiendo a la puerta.

—¿Casa del árbol?— Preguntó Stiles. Derek lo besó rápidamente y deslizó sus manos en respuesta. Salieron del garaje y Stiles respiró profundamente el aire fresco, incluso mejor ahora que estaba condimentado con el aroma esencial de Derek.

Caminaron juntos por el lago, por un sendero que apenas se veía como algo que dejaron los ciervos y no los licántropos. Derek le contó sobre el caso en el que había trabajado. Él prefería trabajar en casos que involucraban licántropos, pero los humanos eran más fáciles para él, por lo que Stiles respiraba mejor cuando se enteraba de eso. A veces, Derek llegaba a casa aplastado con un estuche y le tomaba todo el fin de semana devolverle la vida. Este no era uno de esos momentos, el hombro de Derek estaba suelto y relajado mientras sostenía la mano de Stiles y hablaba con facilidad.

No era tanto una casa de árbol como un piso elevado en lo alto de un árbol resistente, lo suficientemente grande como para que quizás cinco licántropos se tumbaran y observaran las estrellas por la noche. A Derek le gustaba venir aquí con él a veces cuando necesitaban su privacidad, o simplemente para mirar las estrellas después de que se desarrollara la manada. Cuando Derek se lo mostró, le contó cómo había ayudado a sus padres a construirlo cuando era joven. Trajo el álbum de fotos que Stiles vio en su habitación y miraron las fotos juntos. La familia de Derek solía salir junta en las noches con lluvias de meteoros o lunas extrañas. Derek se sintió más cerca de ellos y de su hermana cuando llegó allí y Stiles pensó que probablemente era su lugar favorito en el territorio de la manada.

Stiles siguió a Derek allí después de que la carrera de la manada. Nadaron a través del lago para quitar el fuerte olor de Derek de la carrera, luego se subieron al árbol para observar las estrellas, se secaron y se fueron a dormir.

—¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento quieres hacer esta vez?— Stiles preguntó mientras trepaban al viejo y macizo árbol. —¿De la clase de diversión?— Él meneó las cejas. Derek casi pierde la rama que estaba alcanzando.

—Necesito hablar contigo primero, —respondió Derek, apoyándose en la robusta plataforma de madera y sacando las esterillas de las bolsas secas que colgaban debajo. Stiles lo ayudó a extenderlos y se sentó, tratando de calmar el instinto de lanzarse sobre Derek. A Derek le parecía importante, por lo que Stiles podía usar su control duramente ganado y sentarse y escuchar.

—Recuerdas... hace unos meses... cuando peleamos.

—Sobre todas las cosas que me molestan por ser un hombre lobo, sí.

—Correcto, —Derek tomó una respiración controlada, del tipo que usaba cuando estaba ejercitando sus técnicas especiales de paciencia alfa. —Bueno, al principio fue difícil no tomarlo como una ofensa personal por el hecho de que todavía tienes problemas tan importantes con la cultura de los licántropos.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —Stiles se estremeció ante el recuerdo, los ojos de Derek se oscurecieron como nubes de tormenta al dejar a Stiles en su habitación abruptamente en medio de la larga perorata de Stiles sobre la regla de ‘no contacto’.

—Pero... he estado pensando en lo que dijiste. Me di cuenta de que tienes algunas buenas ideas, incluso si a veces se presentan de manera ofensiva.

—Oh,— Stiles resopló una carcajada. —Bueno, gracias, supongo. Pero también recuerdo que dijiste que no podías hacer nada para cambiar las grandes reglas, así que, ¿qué importa si tengo buenas ideas?

—Eso sigue siendo cierto. Las leyes más estrictas que tenemos son decididas por un consejo internacional de ancianos, y tengo que cumplirlas o arriesgarme a ser encarcelado y reemplazado como alfa.

—Sí, eso es otra cosa, tío, —se burló Stiles. —Lo sé, lo sé, empaca la seguridad y todo, pero aún así... hablamos de un régimen opresivo.

—Stiles,— suspiró Derek. Stiles esperó a que la irritación de Derek se suavizara. —Quiero que tengas una voz aquí. —Derek se miró las manos y entrelazó los dedos. —Así que solicité que fueras un delegado especial para la manada en el Consejo Internacional el próximo otoño.

Stiles se enderezó.

—Tienes buenas ideas, —dijo Derek pensativamente. —Y te quiero a mi lado cuando represente a la manada allí.

—¿Qué significa eso?— Stiles preguntó rápidamente, su mente acelerada. —¿Que tengo que hacer?

—Significa que puede presentar su caso para cambios en nuestra manada. Tendrá que ser bien investigado. Debes mostrar una comprensión de la historia de nuestras leyes y por qué se crearon en primer lugar. Tendrá que abordar las inquietudes originales, que en su mayoría significan que la manada de seguridad no se verá amenazado por los cambios que solicitamos probar. No hay garantía de que sean aprobados, pero en mi experiencia eres bastante persuasivo, por lo que creo que tengo una oportunidad. Y estoy dispuesto a probar algunas de sus ideas con la manada si obtenemos la aprobación para experimentar.

—Tío— Stiles le sonrió. —¿Te gusta el servicio celular? Por favor di servicio celular. Y wifi. Jesús.

—Podemos hacer un borrador de los cambios que nos gustaría implementar juntos y consultar con los ancianos antes de irnos, —dijo Derek con rigidez. Derek fue uno de los raros que dijo que la desconexión de la tecnología lo hizo sentir ‘libre’ y ‘natural’. Probablemente era la cosa más hippie sobre él que Stiles aún había descubierto.

—Espera. Dijiste 'nuestra’ manada. ¿Es como un pase de compañero o algo así?

—Generalmente se usa para parejas, no siempre.

—Sí, no sonaba como si rompieras reglas. —Stiles respiró aliviado.

—Estaba pensando en algo más como... —Derek tragó saliva, característicamente serio, —... llevando a tu padre y Melissa a territorio de la manada cuando se hagan mayores.

—¿Qué?— Stiles dijo débilmente. —¿Eso es posible?

—Sé que es algo en lo que piensas mucho, y es algo que los licántropos han estado luchando durante mucho tiempo. Los humanos solo se permiten en territorio si hay un matrimonio humano-hombre lobo y un niño involucrados. Puede ser difícil para los humanos adaptarse a nuestro estilo de vida, pero no imposible. El tema del cuidado de los ancianos es algo profundamente arraigado en nuestra cultura, sin embargo, muchos padres humanos envejecen en el mundo humano sin sus hijos de licántropos capaces de cuidarlos adecuadamente. Creo que es una lucha que podemos ganar si preparamos un buen caso y lo planteamos en el consejo.

—Demonios sí. —Stiles se sentía ligero, flotando de felicidad. —Estudiaré mi trasero. Escribiré algo a lo que no puedan decirle que no. Sobornaré a Deucalion con todo lo que pueda y haré que su abogado se incorpore a la experiencia.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos involucrarlo en esto. —Derek asintió. —Podría ayudar a otros en la manada. Sé que Scott tiene preocupaciones similares, y algunos de los hombres lobo más viejos también pueden estar interesados. Sería útil si fuera al menos una opción, incluso si decidieran quedarse en el mundo humano.

—Derek. —Stiles sintió lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos. —Gracias por hacer esto. Y pensar en esto. —Se lanzó hacia Derek y Derek lo atrapó fácilmente, acariciando su cabello mientras Stiles lo olía.

—¡Oh!— Stiles se animó con el pensamiento. —Oh, yo también tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Sí?— Derek sonrió contra su frente.

—Deaton dice que estoy adentro.

—¿Qué?— Derek se incorporó rápidamente, tan rápidamente que Stiles se cayó cómicamente. Stiles rió mientras se apoyaba contra el duro suelo de madera.

—Sí, comenzaré la escuela de medicina el próximo otoño. Y está en un territorio de California, así que será fácil para ti visitarlo, creo. Deaton incluso puede entrenarme para algo, así que no me iré del territorio durante tanto tiempo.

—Stiles. —Derek estaba sobre él otra vez, oliéndolo profundamente antes de besarlo tan profundamente. —Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

—Soy casi un compañero respetable para ti ahora. —Stiles le sonrió descaradamente a él y al ojo de Derek.

—Siempre lo fuiste. —Derek lo presionó con otro beso.

—Bueno... he estado pensando, —Stiles luchó para esquivar la boca de Derek y reunir sus pensamientos rápidamente revueltos. Tocó el lugar en el cuello de Derek donde su mordedura se había curado durante mucho tiempo. —Podría estar listo. ¿Antes de irme a la escuela? Mi próximo celo.

Derek se detuvo y Stiles lo miró. Sus ojos eran suaves y oscuros y Stiles sabía que se veían bien.

—Ok, entonces,— Stiles rió mojada a través de su apretada garganta. —¿Entrenando ahora? El tipo de diversión, —suspiró contra los labios de Derek, con el corazón lleno de estallido.


End file.
